Ones Last Stand
by LittleSickLoveStory
Summary: Sam is a "Special" demon. She has quite a history, and as it eventually catches up to her, she meets people, loses a few, gets broken down and rebuilt.- (First few chapters are sorta bad, gets better around 5. As of right now I have another 10 chapters ready -up to 43 so far- to be posted within the next week, and I only need to write a few more to finish the story.R&R please!)
1. Chapter 1

To the humans,it's only November of 2030. To Samantha, it feels like a few billion years. Always alone,hiding, running. Can't speak. Lost the only true friends she ever had. Can't touch anything without destroying it. Pitiful. However,something decided to change all of that for her at a point.

She lives in a tree basically. Nobody ever really pays attention. But she hears a few rumors now and then from her little perch. Apparently, the Infernal Circle,a council of demons lords and such, is trying to take half claim of power from Norghon, the necklace. She knew him once. He's a fool. And she knew exactly where he was.

Midist her journey, she came across several flocks of demons. Although Sam gives off a human impression, she holds a rather large impact on hell itself from her mere existence. She was getting a bit knocked around when fighting,haven't done it in years,before using a alchemy spurt to wipe out the remaining few large demons she didn't want to deal with.

She didn't notice, but there was a familiar pale rider on his horse on the cliff above, riding and watching. "She could do better, I suppose." as he spoke to himself. He took notice of her features; she looked like a pure human, only being able to see her body frame which seemed human as anything. She wore a hooded jacket, form fitting pants, and flat boots.

She gave off almost no unhuman energy sense until the alchemy power spurt, which made the pale riders horse, Despair, whine and shake a bit. "Calm down", the owner to the horse told him. "She didn't aim at us." Once the horse had calmed he realised the girl was walking on again. He decided to urge Despair forward and off the cliff, only slightly missing the small humanoid.

"Almost hit you. Would have been a first." The voice wasn't unfamiliar to Sam. She ignored him and tried to walk a bit faster, knowing that wouldn't stop him anyway. "Never squashed a demon with Despair before, your brother would know what thats like." The horse snorted as a reply and trotted faster to match Sam's walking speed.

Sam kept her pace faster and faster than the horses, trying to aim her face as much out of eye vision of Death's, the pale rider probably didnt care anyway. She could feel Death's eyes on her, it was highly unsettling. She started unintentionally growling, then proceeded to leap up onto another floating platform that still leads to her destination. The pale one spoke to his horse, "She might be headed for where I am. Lets go." And his horse responded by breaking into full sprint for the cave Sam was already arriving at in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Death shows up to the large caves entrance, he gets off and notices there's various piles of demon bodies aligned the walls of the cave. "That hellspawn is quite the runner. Harpies would be jealous. " He turned to his horse, "Stay here." and walked on into the cave as Despair whined at being alone.

Sam was finishing off the last of the swarm, when she caught a short glance of Death walking in. He was able to notice her eyes, a glowing white, didn't see a pupil. He kicked aside a few bodies and broke into a sprint. Almost like a reflex,Sam is running ahead once he's only a foot or two behind. Looking at her, it didn't seem like she was even moving much of her body.

Sam got to the entrance to a large clearing in the cave far before Death did, and she stood to admire the large throne that had a dead demon lords body resting on it. Now he looked more of an idiot of course. Her hands slipped from her pockets and rested at her sides as Death stopped just a few feet in front of her. "Norghon." He spoke, now walking to his body to examine,"The Fool."

Sam ran to the corpse as well and searched around his neck for a bit before seeing the cord to the necklace. "I don't know what you seek from this fool's corpse, but I" he shoved his hand into the dead Demon Lord's chest, pulling out a glowing scroll with various symbols on it. "I, have found what I seek."

Sam continued to ignore him, and careful to touch nothing but the necklace, glad it wasn't destroyed by her touch, and held it in front of her. It pulsed with energy like a beating heart, strong energy,as soon as she touched it. The pale rider merely glanced at her, then the scroll again. "The elder scroll. What a fool you were, Norghon."

The humanoid kept looking away from Death, putting on the necklace and calmly walking to leave the cave. Just as she was entering the tunnel of the cave, Death ran near her, "Hellspawn!" He shout. Sam stopped walking, raising her right hand to show she didn't want trouble, but didn't turn to him. "What do you know of this fool on the throne?" he asked. She knew a lot, but her only reply was a small shrug and continued walking. Death grunted and shoved the scroll into a sack, following after her to leave the cave.

Sam was nearing the end of the cave, and she sensed a familiar presence. Another horsemen. One that wore large armor. Had to be War, and his horse, Ruin. Once she noticed, she ducked her head lower, still keeping her walking speed faster than deaths but aiming away from War and his horse.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She heard the pale rider speak up, "Can't you see this minor quest only required one person?"

"No, I bring news Brother." Death walked up to him, them both giving Sam a glance as she passes. She walked slower after passing them, no longer need to keep distance. "Who is she?" War spoke up after a moment.

"Some hellspawn." Was deaths reply "Anyway, what is the news?"

"The Infernal Circle demands both artifacts of Norghon, The Fool." War spoke like he was angry, and it caused Sam to freeze slightly, and continue to walk faster.

"If I recall correctly, the Celestial Council claimed ownership over the scroll and the Infernal Circle claimed the necklace?!"

"The Demons feel they should have both, since Norghon was a Demon."

Sam walked faster, "Lucifer and his Commanders are getting far to… How to put this?..." the pale rider was thinking until his brother spoke "Greed does not begin to describe it." The armored one looked over at Sam, Who was walking even faster. "Does that hellspawn have the necklace?" Death nodded, "Yes." and both of the men hopped on their horse companions, racing towards Sam. As soon as she hears the horses, she breaks out into a full run, she was then just a blur to them.

The younger brother spoke, "She is quite fast." Lagging behind Death abit, who replied with "Quite fast.", throwing his scythe at her feet. Before it could reach her, she leaped onto another island trail lower than they were already on. Death muttered a curse and picked up his scythe as he passed it,"Follow her, i'll return the scroll to the angels and arrive with help." As death started to depart, "Understood." said war, looking back at sam who was now releasing random surges of energy, leaning unrealistically forward with her arms swaying behind her to help keep balance.

As death and his horse are running off in the distance, War notices a lava river just below where Sam is. He urges Ruin to hop into it, submerging in the lava. Sam jumped back onto the above trail, and then several others, hoping to lose War somewhere behind with the surging energy fading to nothing. She eventually stopped running, and looked around to see if War or Death were around, they weren't.

The girl took off the necklace, holding it in front of her with one hand, the other drawing out light from it slowly, continuing to walk but slowly as this goes on. War and his horse walk out of the river, magma rocks falling off of them, perfectly fine. "You there." he spoke, aggravated by the chasing. Sam froze, putting the hand with the necklace in her hoodie pocket, holding up the other and facing away.

He spoke bluntly, "Give me the necklace." Her hand fell an inch or two before waving him away and taking a few steps, dropping the necklace from her pocket and continuing away. War dismounted his horse and picked up the necklace, examining it. "There's… No power.. You took it for yourself." Sam just waved again, pausing her walking and looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Lucifer, and all his underlings demanded this necklace and its power.. And you took it. The balance is at stake and you would risk it all for personal gain?"

She shook her head at him, keeping the hood over her face, and made a cutting motion on her neck with her finger.

"You'd wish them all dead, then. A rebel among rebels." She growled at his tone and impression on what she meant, and shook her head once more.

"Speak, damn you." He was getting more aggravated, and all she could do was make a talking notion with her hand and shake her head more. "A mute demon? A first." followed by quiet chuckling. He noticed she was uncomfortable at this point, "You confuse me. You do not have the appearance of a demon, yet you are. You seem to be mute, where others are not. You are an oddity. "

Sam, slightly offended, gave him a thumbs up and tugged the hood down more. "Whatever the case may be, you will have to be brought to the Infernal Circle for defying them."

The smaller hellspawn just stretched, turned on her heel and began to walk away. War sighs, got back on Ruin ran past her and to the distance. Sam calmly and aimlessly wandered herself on her way back to her home, A big freakin' tree.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Sam was quiet and peaceful. She was laying on a branch and bouncing a small ball in the air and catching it. Most of the horsemen were in the demonic capital, with the Infernal Circle. The large room had a stone throne in the front for Lucifer, the demon commander are off to either side and a circle in the middle for bearing visitors. "So." The horseman named Strife spoke up. "Whats going to happen here is that you will forget about the fucking necklace, and go on with your damned existence, got it?"

Lucifer spoke up, A large man who gave off a sliver of terror to any normal person who looked at him. "You are far to eager to assert yourself." Samuel, more of a stereotypical looking "Satan" stood, along with some other demon lords, Samuel speaking up. "Why do you dodge the question, Rider? TELL US!" Another demon lord, Baell, "You are lucky we do not string your organs from the ceiling!" the horsemen present gave each other uneasy glances.

Still at her tree, Sam didn't catch her ball once and watched it fall before hopping down, and sitting at the base and continuing the action. Death and War were riding up to her, the older horseman shouting "Hellspawn!" She caught her ball one last time,tugging her hood more over her face and waving slightly at them. The horses looked oddly at each other. "Yes. Hello. We need you to come with us." spoke the elder rider. Sam stood and threw the ball into tree,walking to them with her hands nestled back in her pocket when she sees the ball is secure in the tree.

Ruin shuffled in place abit, and his owner spoke "Get on the back of Ruin. It will be faster." Sam tensed up a lot at this, then somewhat frantically shook her head. "No, it will be faster. Trust me, Ruin will not do anything. Come now." She held up two hands together,shook her head, pulled them apart and then nodded. "So you wish to run alongside us?" She shrugged, looked like she tried to talk but just made a harshly pained sound, stressing herself to try and speak. Death and War exchange looks, and Death tells her "Quiet, don't hurt yourself. Try to keep up."

Once Sam nodded again in response, the horsemen started to gallop towards a massive bronze bridge that resides over the river Styx in the distance. After a few seconds of them going, the girl dashes ahead, only having a small surge of energy showing, and once she was a bit to far ahead she stopped to wait for them to reach her before continuing. It was like she was teleporting with such speed, except you could predict where she was going.

Once at the bridge, the horsemen stop. "Stay between us, do not attack any demon you see, these are not rogues." spoke the elder rider, she sighed upon being judged so soon but complied as they asked her. She stayed quiet, and between them, until reaching the other side of the bridge. The tall demon guards on either side of the gate grunted, and opened the gate as Death demanded it.

There was a wide long dirt road leading right to the capitol building, with shops, factories, whorehouses along the sides of the road. Once at the capitol building, Sam and the other horsemen could hear loud shouting from inside. The two horsemen looked at eachother before proceeding with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Death broke the silence, "Strife never fails to rile them up."

"It is distasteful really.. " they dismounted their horses, and beckoned Sam to follow. Lucifers guards opens the great bronze doors leading to the meeting chamber. When they enter, is the same moment is issuing a challenge to Samuel as show of force, very typical. Chaos and Corruption are standing off to the side looking at Strife with severe disapproval, but elated to see Death. "Is everything going well?" Death, Sam, and War walked to the middle of the room.

"Not exactly Brother." Corruption spoke up.

"Whatever do you mean, it seems like Strife is having fun."

"Yes, And only strife." spoke the other female, Chaos.

"Of course you would, since you-" Strife paused his shouting as Samuel. "Ah, finally. Death and War are here. With a bearing visitor." Sam rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve a bit of her tension.

Lucifer leaned forward on his throne, "Who is this you bring to my chambers, pale rider?" Death looked at War, who spoke up after a moment of thought. "The one who took the power from the necklace."

There was a shift in the room, all the Demon lords and horsemen turning their full attention to Sam. To her, there eyes were heavy and confused. Samuel was probably the most. "Is that.. A human?!" Followed by another voice, "Of course not, why would a human be brought here?" And another Sam had known, Gremory, had a thing for all women. "A demon with a human appearance."

The thought to Sam of being referred to as a human was offending yet highly understandable. The air slowly got dense, then a sudden heavy surge of energy shook the room, emitting from her to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She was growling and obviously pissed off, and it stopped abruptly as her neck twitched, followed by her cracking her neck. She didn't want to show it long for multiple reasons.

The demon lords spoke among themselves, eyeing her, and analyzing her. Though none as thoroughly as Lucifer was. "Does the red rider speak true, did you take the power?" She held out her hand, wavering it a bit with a shrug. She didn't "take" it exactly. "And why? I have no memory of you ever taking part in higher events in Hell and beyond. Why did you take upon yourself to take what is rightfully ours?"

Sam Looked halfway up at him, shaking her head with a disgusted expression obviously visible with what little is seen from the hood. An unfamiliar voice chuckled, "Ha! The girl cannot even speak." Followed with Samuel again, "Perhaps it is better to not speak when they're idiots such as the White Rider in the room." Strife simply flicked him off at that. Sam's growling picked up again, trying to roll her shoulders to calm more.

There was a loud thumping sound, the room going silent except for Lucifer who was shouting. "Ugh! I cannot believe this outrage! It is decided. You will hand over the power this moment or Heaven will have to compensate." There were uneasy glances all around, "Are you implying they would ever do such a thing?" huffed the pale rider. "Of course." Samuel crossed his arms, leaning back. "It is only fair. Unless another war is in order."

Sam rolled up her sleeve on her left arm, and started scratching letters into her skin. "What is she doing?" Only Strife noticed, he was probably eyeballing her and ignoring the argument for once. She held up the arm near War's face. He looked at her before reading it aloud; "Power is gone." The room looked at him, then her, and she started to scratch more. Once by War's face, he read "Destroyed." She shoved her hands back into her pockets, awaiting a response. The room was quiet, staring at her, and then all of a sudden a loud clash of arguing and heavy voices were thrown around the room. The only quiet one, was Lucifer, thinking deeply about something. All Sam was to do was wait for a resolution, so she leaned back on nothing and crossed her arms over her chest.

After a while, Samuel shouted for the attention, as its what he got. "Wait! There can be only one outcome to this. Rage With The Heavens! " A voice she still didn't know who belonged to, "Take back what is ours!" Lucifer simply shook his head, knowing the first loss. Sam growled at hearing this, and most of the lords agreeing didn't help. There were only four who had not agreed yet, off to the left of the chamber. Sam was staring at the floor, thinking about various things and memories she's shared with the people in the room.

"You two." The pale rider was commanding others, go back to The Emerald City and see if there can be a way to avoid this senseless violence." Strife and corruption left the room. "That leaves you." He appointed, looking at sam who hadn't heard a word. He snapped his fingers in her face, causing her to twitch at the unnoticed movement. She stood on her feet again with her hands in her pockets, looking down yet towards him. "Upsetting the balance is not something you should do in the future. It could... " He was cut off by Lucifer plopping into his throne again. "The scroll. Pale rider, what did you do to it?"

Death took a moment to reply, "The angels have it." Finally breaking his calm look, Lucifer storms out of the chamber and flies to his palace in the high mountains of Hell. Most of the other demon lords leave to go fly to their castles as well. "The demons are only angry because they didn't get anything." Death crossed his arms as he spoke. "The scroll will most likely stay with the angels and remain unshared." Chaos bounded over, "Oh, what goodies it contains! I hear it even tells of the origins of the Creator himself!" War seemed agitated, " You speak nonsense, as always."

No longer wanting to stand, sam sits cross legged in the air, with her elbows on her knees, her hands holding her jaw, obviously bored, but listening. "But this will only result in nothing. The whole thing will blow over eventually. Sad, I wanted to see a war." War himself shoot his head at the young female horsemen. Death, War, and Chaos start to make their way out, War as the only one to settle a goodbye. "Farewell, Odd one." Sam waved, and stretched, going to follow after but getting called by one of the four lords who stayed behind in the chamber. "You there, woman. Come, let us have words... or hand signals. Whatever." Sam hesitated, but walked over, keeping distance and still looking at the ground. The voice from the far left spoke now, "There are magics present here in this city that can help you with your voice, you know." She looked up a bit more, not much. Another from the middle, "It's true, there are some very skilled mages here in town that can help. We'll pay the bill if you so desire."

Sam was very suspicious of this, and tilted her head at there notion. The one who hasn't spoke was admiring her level of caution. The three voices took turns speaking, "Come now, it wouldn't be hard. Unless you were cursed, those are tough to remove."

"Quite."

"Highly."

Sam leaped slightly, settling cross legged in the air so she was level with there heads, scratching into her arm once more, and showing them. "Whats the catch? Well... nothing really. Oh wait! "

"Yes yes, the deal."

"Can you try to not make such disturbances here in Hell?"

The girl forced her arm to heal a bit, leaving soft scars, and wrote some more with her clawed right hand, into her left arm: I doubt you knew I existed. I think I'm doing a swell job as it is.

The one who hasn't spoken words to her laughed quietly, and the other three debated to themselves. She pulled her sleeve down again, elbows on her knees, holding up her head and waiting. After a few minutes of boredom, the first voice spoke to her, " Fine, fine. one human week from now, go to the shop near the entrance of the city, you'll see it. There is a naga there, she will take care of you. We'll foot the bill."

Sam tilted her head, pulling up the sleeve, doing the same process again, and scratching the words: And why exactly? I'm just somebody who showed up and caused trouble. According to you, anyway.

"We are trying to extend to you some good will, if that is even possible coming people such as us. "

Sam froze, it's been a fairly long time since somebody has tried to be kind. She finally scratched the words, Thank you. And took her place on the ground again. She didn't notice them leaving until she heard the door, or that the quiet one had waved at her. She waved, not knowing or caring if they were looking. She stood there for awhile, thinking to herself, before leaving and making her own way back to her perch at her tree.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Sam was hanging upside down from the same branch shes always on. Bouncing the ball on the tree and catching it. War and Ruin rode up to her tree without her knowledge. "Hellspawn." She twitched and dropping the ball, looking at it and whining. War god off his horse and went for the ball, "Here." as he tossed it up. She caught it, and ended up swinging upright on the branch to place the ball somewhere in between the branches, pulling her hood over her head to hop down and face him.

"We have to go somewhere, a forgotten place. We'll have to cross through the human realm first." She tilted her head at him, shoving her hands in their cozy pocket of her hoodie. "We won't be noticed, we'll only be there for a few short moments."

She shrugged, and after a second or two decided to speak. "Ok."

"I see your voice is recovering. That is reassuring." He got on ruin, motioning for her fo follow.

"Had help." she started,walking near Ruin, who attempted to nuzzle her but missed.

"From who?" He looked at her, puzzled that a weak seeming hellspawn could receive help from anybody.

"No idea." War looked back ahead of them, a large circle appearing, a portal, "Thats it." He said, "Lets go." Ruin was already making a dash for it, hopping through with Sam close behind and it closing right behind them. The other side, a desert. Its dark out, with nothing but the snakes and scorpions to keep them company. Ruin's hooves make the ground around glow red and orange from there fire. Sam eyes illuminated abut, a pure white still, staring amusedly at Ruins hooves. The moon seemed to dim a little every time War cast his eyes on it, before turning and the moon returning back to normal.

Sam decided she should break the silence, "Why am I coming along? You and the others seem to dislike me."

"My brothers and sisters decided that it was necessary. I'm the youngest of the group, so they tend to order me around more often than not. The fact you caused a slight disturbance in the balance is what provoked us. We do not bear ill feelings towards you."

"Demons are frowned upon due to the ill nature the higher up ones tend to have. All the really low level demons try to copy them, and seem just as bad. The ones like me with an actual functioning brain come to realize how mistreated demons of all kind are seen as. I was judged almost instantly upon meeting Death. I was judged as soon as I walked in the room. Im seen as a mistake when I'm given no chances to prove otherwise. Demons who are greedy and unruly don't need more power they need to get there shit together." She was pulsing with dim energy from the short ranting.

"Do you know what I meant by "A Rebel among Rebels"?"

"No, but not sure if I'd care."

"The demons you saw in the chamber, including the Dark Prince, were part of rebellion against the Creator before getting cast out. They are the origin of hate and violence in this universe. Of course, you lot would get judged."

"I prove my case, Didn't care."

War sighs as three "stars" shoot across the sky. One red, blue and green. He mumbles something about needing to go a bit faster, fairly quiet.

"Not like I'll lag behind. And if I do ill catch up."

"Waiting for a portal to open, I do indeed hope one does before they get here." She sighed to his words, mumbling to herself and stretching. A black portal opens before them. Then a loud bird-like, metallic screech is heard emitting from it, causing Sam to temporarily freak out from the sudden noise. "Come on!" Ruin was galloping through the portal, and Sam took a moment to recollect herself and follow after.

The portal closes behind them, they are now on a blasted greyscape. War grunts shakes his head before Ruin continues to trot along. Sam kept her pace beside but slightly behind Ruin, with a few feet of distance. In the distance, there is a glowing green portal with a machine below it. War pointed to it, "There." And dismounted Ruin once a few yards from the machine. Ruin tried to nuzzle and sniff Sam as she passes him, but she moves away and smiles at him, keeping pace and distance to War.

"That portal has to be closed to prevent the Ghast from getting through."

"...Ghast..?"

"Parasitic creatures, large and deformed."

"..Ah. This seems simple, even if not you could handle it. Why was me coming necessary? I'm nothing."

He chuckled as soon as the last word left her lips, "Thinking less of yourself won't make people stop wanting you. And my kin were curious, so they sent me to get you."

"I don't think less of myself, its been etched into my brain that I simply am. No going about it."

They reach the portal, glowing and unstable. War takes his sword and swings it into the side, breaking the foundation of the machine. "Can you somehow discharge the power from the portal and destroy it?"

"I destroy everything I touch or aim to go for. Move away." She lifted up her right palm, a red glow starting to form from it. War takes one last swing, making the portal tilt to one side before backing red glow engulfs the whole portal and foundation, like a bubble, and as it fades it just returns to Sam rather than fading. "...Itll take about two hours till its fully gone. " She shook her hand as if it burned, smoke rolling off her as she does do.

War sheathed his sword on his back and sighed, "Done."

Her hand goes back in her pocket, just to be pulled out a bit later to look at her palm. "That.. Kinda hurt. Surprisingly."

"Still, the threat has been eliminated." War bows showing a sign of respect, showing a ever so slight smile to her.

She smiled at this, not that he can see with the shadow of her hood. "Makes me feel better know I'm a bit useful honestly. I'm always just roaming around and seeing if rumors I hear are true."

War remounted Ruin and another black portal opens. "A portal will appear to take you to the human realm, then you should be able to find another portal." He waved at her as Ruin made his way to the portal.

"Leaving me so soon?"

"We might cross paths again. Who knows." She waved, and he leaves through the portal, it closing behind him with another reopening next to where it was. She hesitantly stepped through it, pulling her hood off of her head once it closes behind her. Shes back in the desert, and its still night. A single large bright star seems so be hanging out in the sky. The white star fades away to take to the form of 200 meter tall mech landing several miles away from her. Wanting to go home more than check it out,she just stand where she is and stare in the direction it landed. Scanning rays flash from the eyes of the mech. She pulled her hood back on her face, ignoring it since shes not to be involved. A loud, screeching robotic voice calls out to her.

"Who. Are. You."

"A person."

A large blast of air erupts from mouth face of the mech, followed by air getting sucked back in. Searchlights pop up on the shoulders of it, and target Sam. She didn't pay much mind, shes not to much of a threat so she doesn't need to worry. She hoped. A port opens on the chest of the mech, its a humanoid figure but to high up to make out. "A demon, or human?"

"Whatever gets you off my case." She waved him away bluntly, leaning back on her heels a bit.

The figure retreats back into the port only for the mech to start talking again. "The. Portal. Where. Did. It. Come. From."

"To be fair, I honestly have no idea. Didn't pay attention."

"Who. Are. You."

"A person, as I said. Living and breathing; Sadly."

Helicopters and tanks are moving around the mech to get to Sam, The robotic voice becomes more deeper and less halted. "Under Order 666 of the Vatican, all unknown persons are to be captured and sent into to a Crusader Base for Questioning. You will comply."

"...Don't know how I'm supposed to respond to this." She stretched again, leaning back on nothing with her hands in her pockets again. "I really don't want to deal with this."

The helicopters and tanks are all around her, and the mech has taken out its spear. "Comply. Or face death."

"Trying to blackmail me with something I've been attempting on my own for years will do no good." She stood up straight, keeping her hands in her pockets. "Fine. I have nothing better to do. Question me. I don't like running much anyway."

A large truck with troops wearing odd armor appear, one speaks. "Lets go."

"Just don't touch me, with anything. Your body, a glove, or anything."

The soldier motioned her to get in the truck, leaving a spot for her. "Trucks to. Not a good idea."

"Get on the damn truck."

"Cant. If I meant harm, don't you think I'd have done it?" The mech's giant foot lands behind her. Some more soldiers, they appear to be wearing black long coats with gray armor underneath. Their helmets are gasmasks with red eye slits and a helmet on top. "If we say please?" One towards the front aimed a gun at her. Sam looked at him with an extremely blunt expression. She walked to the truck, and settled her foot on it, not even trying to move more. Spreading very swiftly from where her foot touches the truck, it starts to liquefy completely. The soldiers start to jump out of the truck, "Fine," One said near her. "Have it your way. First and second squad, form up behind her, two tanks and a heli will cover you. "

The rest of them leave except for the others and the mech steps in front, leading. "Follow."

"Thank you." She said, stretching.

And they all walked like this, some soldiers eying her body, others for caution, and some highly confused. Because she still looks like a regular human despite what they've seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(THIS CHAPTER IS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR SAM. You do not HAVE to read this chapter to understand the future part in the story, though at least skimming through would be recommended.)**_

After some time of walking, they arrived to a large building, looking like how you'd see a tall five star hotel. Half as tall as it was wide. Sam just wanted to turn and snap everybodys necks as they spoke among each other;

"Home sweet home!"

" Hell yeah, man. I finally get to win a poker tonight, ya'll fuckers are going down!" They laughed and jeered, Sam rolling her shoulders to keep from doing anything irrational.

"See ya, Armaros!"

"Nighty, nighty, big felly!" God, humans are annoying. The mech steps on to a large platform just before the entrance and descends into the sand, as if It was never there. One of the soldiers walks up to the gate and presses a series of numbers before the gate opens. The squads usher in Sam, Surrounding the main base are barracks and shops full of various things.

"Don't let the guys scare you, they're just tired." Sam looked to her side at a soldier speaking to her.

"Why would I be scared? They cant do anything but speak to me."

"Some of the guys are... well... sexually depraved."

"... Pleasant. " She growled deeply, walking slightly faster to keep away from as many people as possible. As they enter, she is flanked on both sides by one squad, and receives jeers and advances from the off duty soldiers from the barrack windows and such. A dark red bubble formed around her, acting as a shield so nobody would touch her. The few that did were gifted sharp electrical pain from contact with the bubble.

Several jets streak across the sky followed by helicopters and tiltrotors, all going to land on the airfield on base. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at a huge blast door, guarded by the Crusader Elite: High ranking spec ops troopers. They exchanged codes to enter, walking in to reveal a large waiting room with high ranking officers conversing. The room's attention turns to her, then back to normal conversing.

Sam was walked up to by an elite guard, there was something off about him she couldn't tell. "To the elevator. Now." She did as asked, and they stack into the elevator. One guard presses the button for the top floor and the door closes. Sam huddled against the wall, checking often to make sure nobody was an inch too close to her. The top floor is reached, outside the elevator there is a waiting room with a reception desk, two guards and chairs and a bathroom. Beyond the guards is the office of the Commander of the Area. The odd elite commanded her to go in a direction, she did as told,The guards open the double doors, beyond that is a large room with a desk and a chair on an elevated platform overlooking the rest of the room. Behind that are glass panels that overlook the base. The Man is sitting at his desk, and the doors close yet again.

Sam kept quiet aside a yawn she couldn't help. The man is in his 40's, white, brunette toned hair, neon green eyes that stick out like a sore thumb. "My name is Ryan Atlas, First Holy General of the Crusader Army." His voice was deep, kinda soothing to Sam when she compared it to the other humans. She stated her nickname to him, walked near his desk and did the whole -Bored, so I'm gonna sit on the air- thing again, looking at the ground.

"I pilot the Angel, Armaros, the one you meant." After a bit of Sam not replying, he continued. "What is your purpose here?"

"I was waiting for something. That's all. Probably woulda only been a few more minutes."

"Waiting to return to your blasted hellscape of a home?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I can't let that happen. You see, things are changing. We're more and more reports of demon and angel activity and that makes me nervous. Makes my bosses nervous too. So in short… We can't let you go."

"I don't even act like a bloody demon my god. " She rubbed her face and pulled her hood over her more. "Only a few beings know I'm here, I doubt they'd show up anyway. I just wanna go back to my tree."

"I'd like to believe you, honest. But I'd like to keep my job more, so you're staying for a few months. " He shuffled a few pieces of paper and drank some coffee. "Aahh, that's the stuff. Nothing like coffee at midnight."

"Months? Rather not. I get restless."

"That's a tad bit too bad there, little missy. See, you're in my domain. I control everything in the Middle East, including Greece, Italy, and Romania. I answer only to the C.H.O.S. They'll want to learn from you."

"Learn?" Sam tilted her head at this, aggravated at the reasoning. "I'm not a normal demon. I don't even use any abilities that often unless asked to or I'm extremely bored. I'm just a human that cant touch anything that isn't mine or the floor."

"And what is yours, exactly?"

"Anything on me now and stuff I have at my place,"

"And what if we "gave" you a room? Would that work?"

Sam shrugged, rubbing her face again and groaning. "I have a dreadful feeling I'm coping with this better than I should."

"We have a room below this level; nice bed, tv, fridge, bathroom with toilet and shower. You live in it for several months, then we let you go. How about it?"

She stretched, trying to move bits of her body casually simply so she can fight back her urge of screwing any chances of letting the whole base live to see another day. "I like you humans and all, I really do, but god your all irritating. But Fine, just try to minimize the time as much as possible. I don't like being social."

"The guards will escort you." As if on cue, the doors behind her opened again with the odd Elite standing there. "Please follow, Miss." Sam stood again, hands in pocket, and walked out of the room. As she left, Ryan spoke again from the desk. "Have a nice stay at Hotel Atlas."

Sam growled and mumbled, "This is my new personal hell,isn't it?" Walking to the elevator with the odd Elite chuckling ever so quietly behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(THIS CHAPTER IS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR SAM, it will only last two more chapters at most. You do not HAVE to read this chapter to understand the future part in the story, though at least skimming through would be recommended.)**_

Elite Crusader Guards walk Sam out of the office and into the elevator, and hit the button for the lower floor, Sam keeping form touching anybody still, They reach the floor eventually and two guards walk out into the hallway, turning right and opening a suite next to the elevator. The two behind her urge forward, as she complies. As she walks into the suite, the first guard closes and locks the door. Two stand outside the door, while the other two stand adjacent to them on the wall.

Sam's always hated being in a room. Where she can run to is limited without having to be overly cautious of what's around. In hell, she knows the place, she knows how the paths work and how open it all is. Now shes just in a big square with furniture everywhere. She went to the window as soon as she could tell it was there from exploring the way the sound of her footsteps bounced off things. She might still be blind, but her other senses making it impossible to tell.

Outside the room, the guards were conversing among themselves. "Think she'll try anything?"

"Nah, this base is locked down tighter than a gulag. No way she can get out."

After about five minutes of standing, she decides to hop out and cling to the side, climbing up to the roof, avoiding other windows, and just sitting on the edge.

"You hear that? "

"What?" That "Odd one" is awful unobservant.

"Sounds like a breeze."

"Nah, your hearing things man."

"No, Wait."

A mildly tempered breeze works through the room and under the door,and as It fogs up one of their lenses, The odd elite and the other next to the door break it down, The other two elites pulling there guns to attention.

The openness of the roof, the sound of simply the air alone was soothing Sam.

The odd elite ran to the window, sticking his head out. He let the others know he saw nothing, as the one who was beside him talks into a walkie talkie. "Security, we have a Code Gray Breach."

A base wide alarm and lockdown goes into effect as soldiers, spies, elites, and officers run to their posts. The alarm nearly made Sam fall off the roof, she forgot where she even was for a bit. She climbed back down and quickly kicked herself back inside through the window. The odd elite was knocked back from her hopping through, the other guards surprised and one knocking over a painting.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." She was more concerned at the fact nothing was dissolving off of him.

"Ugh... damn, you hit hard. No, you're fine." The guard whom knocked over the painting was putting it back up, with the other two helping the odd one out of the room. "Security, recede that status. Everything is all clear now." The alarm turns off, and the running around stops.

Down in the kitchen, the soldiers return to their meals. The head chef barges in, clearly annoyed. "I can't fuckin' believe this shit! Progress halted cause of a fucking girl in a room, bullshit! Get those burgers done, you hear?!"

Two soldiers goofing off but still working on burgers, Blade and Delsin are there names, Delsin laughing frantically about something. Blade spoke up, "Ey, calm yourself man were on it" He mumbled something to Delsin, getting back to work but Delsin laughing more.

Once there dinners were all almost over, an officer speaks to the eating soldiers. " Alright, ladies. Get finished and get ready. We're combat sorties out in Saudi Arabia. " There were groaning and complaints all around, though all complying. The cooks and such left, except Delsin and Blade, the chef walking back in. "I'm leaving it to you boozos to finish up, you hear? Don't fuck up." The two morons nodded and continued there cleaning.

It took Sam a moment to realize, "... Oh. Wait, that was because I was on the roof? You guys really Don't want me to leave." She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe near the guards.

One of the guards,shorter, got very uncomfortable at this. "Huh? Oh... hmm…"

The other that knocked over the painting, seemed annoyed with his current post. "Don't you have demon things to do? Whatever that is."

"Well I would be if I wasn't here. I wouldn't know what demon things would be since I don't do anything to begin with. I got my voice back hours ago, I'm just craving to actually talk to somebody."

The odd one spoke to her this time, " Not sure if you have heard of us, but we're not really sociable."

"Well learn. Not like I'll snap your neck." The elites shuffled nervously abit, causing sam to make a slight whine. "Do you really think I'll do that? Do I give off that kinda vibe? If I was going to I'd already have done it. I think."

"So what is it you want to talk about, ma'am? " The odd one seems a tad nice.

" Base secrets, ha! " Jumps to conclusions.

"those idiots down at the kitchen put some bones in my meal." Random?

"Every base has its secrets, and either way I read minds. I said Id stay, and I will. Humans are interesting, fun to learn bout em." She tried to sound a bit trusting, don't think it worked,considering she was ignored.

" What is name, Delsin? Blade? Something stupid like that. " Sam perked up greatly.

"Yeah, justa bunch of punks."

"Blade and Delsin are here?" The odd one and the one who complained over bones looked at her.

"You know them? They're chefs down at the base grounds."

"The hell are they doing here? You guys have shitty security, or they're getting better." She scratched the back of her head through her hoodie.

The odd one questioned her, and the quiet guard seemed almost frightened. "I heard they were shady, but actually shady?"

"Eheh, define shady."

"Funny."

The odd one turned slightly to the elevator, looking at Sam. "If you wanna go see them, I can take you there."

She smiled abit, nodding. "Come on. You guys stay here." He started walking to the elevator, Sam following.

Once in the elevator. she decided to practice her good intentions. "You seem pretty nice. Not just saying that to get on your good side either, Probably not much from me, but sometimes hearing that from anybody could lift a I ask you a question by the way?"

"Ha, Thanks. And go ahead."

"Will people here hate me simply because of what I am?"

"Can't be sure. Most of the guys here excluding Commander Atlas, haven't meant your kind."

"Im nothing like most of my kind, so they better not make me a clean slate for what they can predict for others. I'm more or less a human that can do different shit."

There were different kinda of metallic sounds from outside. She ignores it a bit, until the elevator opens on the floor level,stepping out of the lobby and the sounds being aggressively loud. She couldnt make out the shape of it for a bit, the sound was bouncing off everything, but when she could tell, she knew it was a giant robotic bird type machine. Its wings were flapping, causing sand and dust to go everywhere. "Dear god. The hell?"

"Damn straight."

"Heh, reminds me of somebody I knew really." The machine blasted a loud screech as it flew to the landing pad at the base,with troops cheering it on.

"Oh, really?"

She looked at the guard, shrugged and looked ahead to where they were walking again. "Mhm. Hes not around anymore tho, bad accident.. Kinda miss him."

"Sorry for your loss, but we... oh wait. Here comes Commander Hook." A giant serpent formed mech slithers through the sky, hissing and watching the ground, snaking around the base and coiling up behind it.

"Those humans are showoffs. Pretty sure humans weren't like this a decade or two ago."

"Those humans?..." He looked at her sort of confused.

"I'm not stupid." She kept her eyes ahead, and he chuckled, walking into the mess hall.

Hearing the door, Delsin and Blade instantly stood up straight from there previous laughing and goofing off. Sam stepped in, kinda smiling and letting it be visible. "Hey guys~"

Delsin jumped at saying his hellos and bombarding her with questions, but Blade took a moment before speaking. "How the hell'd you get here?" The odd Elite walked to a table and sat down, leaning his rifle against it.

"Magic. Sort of. Don't really know."

Delsin started cleaning the workspaces again. "Makes sense for you."

Blade however kept staring at her. "Your joking. really. You have to be." She shook her head and stretched. "Glad to see you guys are okay at least." She walked to them, having extremely quiet conversations, with Blade occasionally looking over at the elite guard.

The guard eventually takes off his helmet and gas mask, evealing his long white hair, weird technopunk tribal marks on his middle-aged face, and white pupiless eyes, almost like Sams but more defined. She looked over at him, staring for a moment,

"Whats your name by the way?"

"Malthael, Archangel of the Afterlife. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He was a bit taken aback when she didnt really respond, other than a smile and a nod, looking at the two idiots again. She pulled off her hood, and Blade nearly lost it.

"How the hell did you lose your eyesight? When the hell? what?" Delsin was quietly staring at them, making sam uncomfortable.

"Uh.. Not a big deal. I can still tell whats what when sound bounces off something."

The archangel looked at her again, surprised. "Wait, you're blind? Didn't notice. Damn disguise. "

She laughed, shrugging. "Basically, yeah. Most people don't because my senses make up for it in a way its almost like Im not. "

Delsin pouted, "Stop being cool."

"Stop being lame" with Blade punching his shoulder.

The archangel checked his watch, then looking back at Sam. "Just to let you know, we've been watching you for awhile."

She twitched at that, being watched. "The Celestial council?"

"Indeed."

Blade poked her hair, making her twitch again and growl at him. The archangel watched the three for a bit, Sam answering pointless random questions from them, Delsin still cleaning.

"I'm surprised you didn't freak out or try to attack me, especially Mr. Blade over there. "

She instantly looked offended at the angel, "What did you say? Attack you?"

"I wasnt sure on how you'd react."

"I'm not violent. At all for the most part. Unless its something posing threat to something I need to do, or harming something dear to me. Probably other acceptations I don't know of."

Blade held up his hand, "I am."

"Your weak."

"Hush." The Angel chuckled at there replies, sighing.

"But I try to avoid violence at all costs. That's why I lost my voice to begin with."

Blade was now trying to help delsin with the lceaning. "I remember that~"

"Jerks." the only human in the room started ranting to himself. "I never know anything."

There were a few moments of silence, the angel thinking to himself for the time being. "The whole "Church ruling the world thing". The funniest thing since we managed to make Lucifer trip on his way out of Heaven. "

Sam and Blade looked at him, speaking simultaneously, "Wouldda loved to see that."

The angel laughed again, "Oh, yes. Still fresh in my mind."

Sam was thinking to herself just as the archangel was before, before finally asking; "... I didn't really mess up the balance. Did I?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. Lucifer and his Lords can bicker and shout all they want, but we won't budge."

"Still concerning. Really don't want to have to go back there. Like, at all." She mumbled something about Family, Blade giving her a upset look.

"I wouldn't be too worried. You are quite powerful."

"Eheh, I'm concerned over alotta things. My big worries are all revolved with conflict. Nobody likes it. But I'm so used to being alone and to myself, its like the worst thing."

"You have friends, y'know."

"Yeah, but these two are like. Nothing. No offence. My real friends don't even remember me."

Blade threw a fork at her, it disintegrating at contact with her. "Offended."

Sam growled at Blade but looked back to Malthael. " I don't exactly talk to to many angels, but the last one who I tried to talk to acted like I was the worst thing to have ever existed. By angel I mean like years ago. He said he wanted to talk to me and as soon as he realized I couldn't speak he flipped the freak out and wouldnt leave until I scared him off. Kinda felt bad when he smashed one of his wings.. Should I not get my hopes up and think some give a chance, or are you like me and just different?"

"No, me and the other Archs are very kind and mild mannered. Except Imperius, who's a bit... um, how to word it...radical." Moment of silence, "By any chance, are you working for someone else, Mr. Blade?"

"No reason to lie. I was, But I have noo idea what happened." Delsin walked into another room to put all the cleaning things away.

Sam stretched abit. "He thinks the opposite way I do. Apparently being nice and avoiding harm is bad and weak looking for us."

"it is."

"If I wasn't nice and you threatened me like you did before youd be all over the walls."

"...Quiet." With that he silently went to the room Delsin was in.

The angel pursued,"You didn't happen to catch the robots the humans are using, they call them "Angels" for some reason, Mr. Blade?" After being ignored, Sam sighed. " I tick him off when I call him out like that. My fault."

"No problem."

"Is it weird or wrong I get a strong sense of trust from you?"

"And why wouldn't you trust an Angel?" He laughed, checking the time again.

"Maybe because were opposites? Its been etched into my brain that I'm a waste of space that isn't meant to be around. Finding somebody I can trust actually speaks largely for me."

"Opposites only in race."

She pulled her hood over her face again. "Lets go before thoes two morons get back. I'm done talkin to em."

"If you insist."

Once by the door, The angel whispered to her, "Dont blow my cover."

"Didn't plan on it. And I think I forgot your name anyway."

He chuckled, walking out with Sam. There were three people standing just outside a yard or two away. "There they are, Ms. Tear. The generals." She twitched at the angel knowing her name, a majority of supernatural beings knew of the name, but not the girl whom it belongs to. As far as they knew, she was a runaway that hadn't returned in over half a millenia. He left, leaving Sam with the Generals.

The taller female with bob cut hair spoke, "Well, well, well. Look at little miss princess over here."

The shorter one, with slightly longer hair ran up to her, seemingly freaking out excitedly,admiring Sam. "OHMYGOODNESS, LOOK AT YOU."

Sam was pretty confused, but just kinda shrugged it off. The shorter one was running around her like a dog greeting back its owner. "Whyyyy is this happeningg..?" Sam took a step away, somewhat concerned of this person. The shorter female tried to hug sam, but right before she could a red bubble was formed around Sam to keep from making contact. She squealed and stopped,staring at Sam.

"uuugh, look here, you on are side or not? " The taller female looked adgitated.

"Eh? Yeah, I just didn't want to see her get hurt. Touching me results in severe pain or destroying completely. Ive been trying to keep anybody from bumping into me all day." The bubble faded, and Sam smiled a bit at the shorter one.

The male General, Ryan, smiled. "Well, here is Commander Winheels," He gestured to the shorter one. "and Commander Hook." And to the taller one. "I think you'll find them to be nice people."

Sam smiled at both the woman, waving. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes were showing to them, being a pastel blue than white now.

Ryan stepped closer to Sam, "Well, I'm sure Commander Hook and Commander Winheels need to go back to their posts." With that, both the other women waved to Sam and left, Hook seeming agitated still.

"Alright, then. Up to your room then?"

"Preferably unless you think theres something needed before tomorrow." She yawned abit.

"No, you're fine. The guards know to stay out of your way, you can find your way back." He held out a key to her. She stared at it a good bit before grabbing it, shocked it didn't disintegrate. Ryan said his goodnights, then left her there, to stand and stare at her key. She kept thinking to herself how just a group of people have been able to make her more in control of herself in a few hours, and she hadn't been able to herself for centuries.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(THIS CHAPTER IS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR SAM. LAST ONE. You do not HAVE to read this chapter to understand the future part in the story, though at least skimming through would be recommended.)**_

As time went on, the base grew to know Sam, she was social and kind to everybody. Seemingly. Some people went to her with issues or advice, and she replied with kindness and sometimes even taking up jobs for favors. So then came christmas, most of the soldiers were asleep and the commanders were in the mess hall having a feat on their own. Sam, sitting on the roof, was just thinking about how much she loved being alone and not needing to worry.

Another person appeared beside her. A mirror image of Sam, but more angelic color wise. Just as pale, but white hair, bright clothing, more flashy. Her name was Jen. She was her deceased sister, Amy's, soul. The poor girl loved sam to pieces. Sam didn't. She was convinced love is a weak emotion. She hated family. And Sam let something tragic happen. Amy's soul clinged to her; as souls take form of the person there owner loves, and cares for, most. Jen clinged to Sam's soul, who Sam didn't know who it would look like, as a burden. A reminder of the bad.

Jen leaned on sam's shoulder, nuzzling it almost. She knew why Jen was there, and what would end up happening. Sam held out her hand, just for Jen to place a guitar on it a moment later. Sam got in position to play a song, but she pondered for few moments before really playing anything. When she finally did, it was loud and heard all over the base. Her voice was soft, kind, and she really was mistaken to be an angel every so often for it when she used to sing to help cheer up her friends.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,

Jack Frost nipping on your nose,

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,

And folks dressed up like Eskimos. "

In the mess hall, the commanders were eating and drinking. Anderson, the scottish one sam only recently met, HATES demons, bragging about being able to hold down liquor. Foster, who had just shown up, complaining about not being able to drink much. Ryan, Hooker, and Winheels, all eating and drinking. Ryan paused from taking a sip of his drink, "Do you hear that.. singing?" The others paused as well, listening and some nodding.

"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,

Help to make the season bright.

Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,

Will find it hard to sleep tonight. "

An elite soldier ran in, suprised entirely. "Sam's singing to the base. you all should listen."

"SAM? SINGING? OHMYGOD." Winheels instantly ran out the door. The remaining commanders gave glances to each other as the soldier left, them following not long after.

Sam hadn't noticed the large formations of soldiers and such running outside and listening as well, some cheering but her voice overpowering it so she couldn't hear.

"They know that Santa's on his way;

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.

And every mother's child is going to spy,

To see if reindeer really know how to fly."

"Well would ya look at that." Ryan crossed his arms, staring up at Sam, the black silhouette, and Jen who he didn't know of, the white glowing silhouette. Winheels kept cheering and fangirling over Sam. Anderson was in awe, he had grown to like Sam as well. "Whi I dun believe it. She got the voice of an angel."

"Well she sure as hell doesn't ACT like one. Does she?" Blade was standing next to the commanders. Then Delsin spoke, "Nah, when I met her if I knew bout the supernatural stuff better i'd have thought she was human or angel at anything."

"I wouldn't give her the credit of an angelic voice.. Might be fixed." Hook was trying her best not to gawk at the situation.

"And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from one to ninety-two,

Although its been said many times,

many ways, A very Merry Christmas to you"

Like a rising current, the soldiers, elites, generals, commanders, all began to clap. Cheering, whistling, and with sam no longer singing she twitched at the sudden noise. She didn't know they were listening, or could even hear her. Her voice was MADE to be loud, but she never noticed it was so loud. Malthael, the archangel she had met, praised her about it, not that anybody could hear.

After a fairly long hesitation, Sam looked at Jen. "Was I loud?" Jen giggled, snatching the guitar and fading. Sam stood on the edge, listening to the clapping and shouting, trying to pick out familiar voices. She heard praises and such from soldiers and friends, but what stood out the most was Anderson. "God Bless you hellspawn!" The other commanders gave him surprised looks and almost concerned gestures.

Sam hopped down, pushing her hands in her pockets. "I… didn't know any of you could.. Hear me.."

Foster passed out by the mess hall, Ryan, Anderson, and Hook, complimenting her, and Winheels fangirling all over again. The soldiers were all going back inside, still cheering and complimenting Sam and patting her on the shoulder and such as they went back inside. Once it was just sam and the commanders, she looked at Winheels. "Yknow, you can hug me for once" Winheels jumped at the opportunity, hugging her tightly and squealing. Sam just laughed and let it happen, waiting for her to move away. As she did, Sam was walked up to by Anderson. The other generals were leaving, saying goodnight, and Anderson was pulling something from his pouch. "For kind hearted souls like yerrself, give good fortune. Gnight Sammy" He held a necklace with a silver Seraphilim on it. She stared at it a bit, once she took it she instantly put it on, smiling. "Thank you Anderson. goodnight."

Anderson nodded, and headed back into the building for bed with the others. Sam climbed up the side of the building, back to the roof, sitting there, smiling, and being happy with herself.

The next morning, Sam felt the warmth of the run rising, and stood on the corner or the ledge to face it. The generals were getting on the roof, conversing quietly, and unsurprised to see Sam. However, seeing the sun behind her caused them to lose their breath. They stared a bit, before Hook spoke up particularly loud. "Lookin good there Sam."

She turned to the generals, somewhat surprised. "Eh? Oh. Merry Christ-" She was cut off by Jen showing up again, shoving her to the edge more. Losing her balance, Sam flailed her arms and freaked out. Giant wings; meant for her truer form, pretty tall, so the wings were unnecessarily large, flapping frantically to help her balance. They were black, you couldn't make out any shape of the feathers on it, it let no light pass through any, even the feathers that flew off seemed to have an aura of darkness that faded along with said feathers after a few minutes of being departed from her wings.

The commanders gasped and stared at it, her dark wings and dark body casing a marvelous silhouette on the scene. "WHY would you do that?" Her posture let everybody know she was clearly pissed and ready to throw threatening hits. "Your WHITE and PINK anyway! You blend with EVERYTHING! When do you come out at daylight for fun?!"

"Well you're blind and can see me."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does~" Jen faded, leaving Sam pissed and upset. She looked at the commanders, her eyes a glowing hot red for once rather than white. "Oi." Anderson spoke, "Was that yer lil' friend?"

"A little ghosty friend to help you? How cute." Winheels clapped and squeaked.

Sams wings curled back into her, shrugging. "No. Its my deceased sisters soul. She clinged to me. She only shows up to cause problems." Her eyes slowly transitioned from the bright red to a soft brown. Ryan walked up to her once he noticed, her eyes switching to white almost instantly. "Your eyes are quite colorful today.. "

Sam blinked a bit, slightly surprised. "Oh. There mood eyes. I can't ever tell when it changes. As far as I know, hasn't for awhile. There basically my biggest weakness. A blind Affliction." She twitched at the word affliction, several different memories triggering in her head. She sneezed.

"Oh, well if you have problems you can talk to me!" Winheels spoke, smiling brightly.

"Thats what I use Jen for." Sneeze.

"Oh.. Alright."

"But ill stop by for conversations." Sneeze.

"Are you alright?"

"No, getting sick." Sam looked at Ryan. "This is what I meant by I'll get antsy for being away from my tree for so long."

Winheels and Hook both slumped over, "So you're leaving then?"

"No, I said I'd stay till you all were done with me, and I will."

"Oh." Ryan chuckled, "You can leave whenever you'd like."

"I thought you wanted to learn from me?" Sneeze.

"We did. We learned not all demons are bad at heart."

"Oi, Can't be mad with em results!" Anderson laughed, crossing his arms.

Sam's eyes slowly turned red again. "When the hell were you going to tell me THAT?"

"It never came up."

Winheels smiled "You're nothing but nice~"

Sam started growing, staring at each of the commanders. "That's because I'm not going BY my damn instincts. I'm going entirely AGAINST them solemnly because you're still BREATHING." The air was growing dense, heavy, stuffy, it was hard for the commanders to breath. "MY Name is Samantha Tear, I AM a devil, I SHOULD be something you should worry about just because I know your location, the only reason you're not is because your BRAIN is telling you I wouldn't do anything."

Winheels and Hook backed away, all of the commanders just staring at her. "You all THINK I wont do anything because I PERSONALLY have been kind. You cant treat anybody like that, what if I was some other fucking demon and was ACTING this whole time? What if I was giving information to some other people against you or some shit? You DON'T know, All YOU know is i've ACTED nice, so I MUST be good? Right? Because that's TOTALLY how it works. It doesn't. You need to learn to be a BIT more cautious than that. You have NO idea how I am "at heart" NOBODY does. But me. And I HATE it. Don't base /ANYTHING/ on demons about me. I don't act CLOSE to them. I hate myself for bein-" Sam was cut off, Jen appeared and was clinging to her tightly and nuzzling her neck. Sam's eyes were turning brown, and the air grew calm yet again. The generals looked very angry at her, with good reason.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't even me being threatening, just extremely pissed. But I meant what I said. Okay, you've SEEN me act nice. Your aware you actually have several demons as soldiers, right? You probably don't. And if you do, good for you, but that makes you look even more stupid because I know at least one of them finds out everything, already has, and spreads it like wildfire to others. You don't know anybody. Nobody knows everybody. Don't believe anything you hear, half of what you see, even then? Keep your guard up. I had to learn it the hard way." Jen faded, leaving Sam to stand there, hands in pockets.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Alright then. I think it IS about time you left. Have a nice day." He began to leave, followed by everybody else. Hook and Winheels stopped to look at her, and Anderson stayed behind. "I meant wot I said, y'know." And he left with that. Sam stared at the door, thinking to herself. After a good half hour, she decided to use her energy to teleport her back to her tree, in her casual little branch.

The generals each went to there rooms, just to find a large box on their beds. Gifts from sam, which they grew to treasure over time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was in her tree as usual. She was calm and collected, glad to be "Home".

A dark shadowy figure was making its way to her, with taunting whispers, speaking as soon as she looked in its direction. "The Dark Prince requests for you~"

She was now in a mix of panicking, confusion, and fear. She looked at the figures direction with a blank expression, so how it knew She did not know. "Don't worry.. Hes ruley today.. " with that,he sunk into the ground like a black foggy pool and faded away.

She knew where to go,and knew if She didn't it would cause more problems. In many ways She didn't care if he found out who She was, She's almost to the point of being stronger than Lucifer himself. He wasn't able to control her like he used to. She had her own mindset which was good as any.

Sam hopped down from her tree, and walked towards the chamber for the infernal circle. Samantha just hoped She wouldn't need to return the next day,as That's when her little 'mating season ' starts.

Upon arrival, She kept her Hood up and her eyes low. The lords were conversing with each other, and coming to a stop once the doors closed behind Sam. It was silent. They all stared at Sam. And all they wanted to do was shatter her for causing them to lose precious power. However, Lucifer had another idea. "State your name."

Samuel rolled his eyes,growling. "Is that necessary? Let's just get on with it."

"Samantha." She slightly hoped that they wouldn't press her name,but they did.

"Full name. Not just what were to know you by."

In her mind, Sam somewhat knew he was aware of who She is. She looked up,directly at him,and said it. "Samantha Tear. What a wonderful reunion."

About every breathing thing gasped,flinched,or was shocked by the name,except Lucifer who was smiling cruelly at Samantha. After a few more seconds,She looked back to the ground,growling quietly. There was long silence,and the lords eventually began to converse among themselves yet again. "So." Samuel stood up, he was a large part of raising her as well and despite everything, She liked him better than Lucifer. "You are the one spoken of the prophecy? Granddaughter of the Dark Prince? I find this hard to believe. "

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to give two shits about what you believe and what you don't."

"Oh,come now Samuel. " Gremory was speaking, the demon who had a million women to sell. "We cannot cast her aside as a fool who desires attention. "

A voice She didn't know,but belonged to Zarthos spoke, "I think evidence of such a thing is in order here."

Sam was getting frustrated. "I stated my name like you asked,that was it. Lies or not,I'm obliged to answer to it. Spendu was more of a pain than you all at least."

Somebody seemed to be irritated by the name. " bring up THAT fool! I tire hearing his name even after his death."

"Perhaps you should have been the one to kill him,rather than her."

"Took the words from my mouth." She fixed her Hood over her face more.

"SILENCE." the room got no sound,not even breaths at Lucifer's tone. "Look. Samantha, I have waited very long for this."

"I'm sure you have,but I'm more sure that the feelings are far from returned."

" Ha, and I'm sure it will go the way I think it will. You will serve me and do my bidding, or suffer death. Or, maybe torture in the Tartuan pits. "

"I think you should rephrase your options. I take pain like a grain of salt and blackmailing death on me is more of a wish come true, considering /my/ failed attempts. Not sure if you noticed how much I hate family, and myself because I come from some of the worst people alive. If you'd want me to do something, and threaten me into it, you should do your studying and know how much nothing that would do."

Lucifer straightened himself, raising an eyebrow. "Well, thank you for pointing that out. So thats a no?"

Sam nodded, cracking her neck. Lucifer slams his fist down onto the throne, facturing little bits of it, as several of the Lords stand up. Several phrases shouting at her;

"Damn you, little shit. You will do as WE say!"

" Bow to OUR will. "

"She may be going through a bit of a rebel streak."

She snapped her head at that, "Or I could just trying to get back into the quiet life I was already in. I left for a reason. It was going pretty well to. I have no problems being asked to do something, but I won't be called a bloody servant." Several big orbs of different colored lights, all surrounded her, each one a slightly different size but still large. From dark blue, to a lighter shade, orange and purple. There were a lot, circling around her in different rings to the point she was hardly visible. The room god noticeably dense and stuffy, as she smiled up at Lucifer. "I feel the need to remind you I could probably shatter the entire room and everybody inside if I really wanted to. Did it once, it can happen again."

The Four Demon Lords who helped Sam with her voice start to shuffle slightly, staring at the door. Asmodeus and Baell stand, vault over the railing and move towards her.

"You wouldn't dare, you ignorant tramp!"

"Try and kill me, I dare you."

Gremory laughed, nudging Samuel. "Isn't this fun Samuel? Two idiots dead for the price of one meeting." He was hushed by Samuel, turning attention back to Samantha.

She let out a quiet and amused chuckle, the orbs fading in a shattering motion. "Half of you sound scared, its in your voices. That's certainly uncommon, but even a blind person can see your tension. No, I'm not really going to. I'm not That insane. Give me credit."

Baell and Asmodeus stopped and feel as dumb as ever, certain they would find a challenge. They walk back and slump back into their sets, only Gremory appears to be having any fun in the moment.

"Making it clear, it wasn't a threat. It was just a warning. Being related to you " She looked at Lucifer yet again. "probably what gives my temper, I lose all of control if I get pissed and wouldn't be able to help what I might do. I don't like violence, don't ever encourage it, but if it happens, whaddya do? " She shrugged, looking at the floor again.

"You DARE threaten the... " Samuel was hushed by a short hand gesture from Lucifer.

Gremory was smirking at her, staring her down. "You ARE most interesting, Samantha."

"I get that a lot, still not sure if its a compliment."

"Coming from him, most likely a advance." Said a voice whom she still didn't know the owner.

"Can't stop me from trying." Gremory leaned forward in his seat.

"Sorry I'd rather keep my innocence, so it'd be better if you varied your eyes away."

Gremory chuckled louder, eying her. His fellow lords groaned in disgust at his perversions.

"Is the answer to our question still a "No"?"

Sam nodded, rolling her shoulders. "Maybe if its rephrased, it'll change. For the moment, Still no."

Lucifer pondered a moment, smiling once he found his words. "How about this, a place by my side and you will be rewarded with everything you could possibly want."

"place by your side?.."

"As my…" He looked around a tad, trying to find a good choice., "Partner."

"Ahah, No." Once she heard him begin to growl, she decided to help him out by restating what shes already said. "Im fine with being your go-to for when it comes to something you need to be done, but that's about it. I don't Want anything, I have what I need already and I'm fine with it. I made it clear I dislike family so even suggesting...That.. is just telling me you have issues understanding almost anything from my mouth. So its not like my words mean anything."

"That is all? Very well."

"Good. Can I leave?"

"Yes yes. Go." He waved her off, slouching back in his throne. The rest of the lords watched her. There was a small puff of smoke engulfing her, only for her to be gone as it faded. Now she's left to her tree for the next few months, taking a few favors and jobs from Lucifer and his lords, all for it to stop. Not realizing what was really going on two and a half months into the new agreement she was in, she decided to catch up on the lost sleep the past 6 months. Being awoken to a horrible situation.


	10. Chapter 10

After her agreement, Sam was to take jobs and favors from the demon lords, and Lucifer. She did was she was told until she was allowed a break a couple months after. Having little sleep the past half human-year, she slept. She was asleep for about two weeks straight, at the base of her tree, with chaos reaking around her. The Hell City has been taken over, as with almost all of the others. It is being transformed to suit the humans. She still didn't know what was going on when woken up by the Archangel, Malthael. He was still disguised as an elite, waking up to her tree with a fellow elite.

"You feel that?" There was a pulsating energy coming from the tree, he was one of the first people to ever notice.

"Yeah, some magic or whatever. Wake up, sleeping beauty." The elite lightly kicked one of her legs, watching and waiting.

After a good ten seconds, she cracked open her eyes, yawning and stretching. After a second of trying to figure out who was in front of her, she recognized Malthael. "Uh.. How? Why?"

"Wadda you mean how? You didn't notice anything? " The second elite nearly dropped his gun.

Malthael chuckled slightly, "Have you been asleep this entire time?"

"I never slept ONCE on earth, if I did, didn't last long." She stood, fixing her hoodie. "The hell's goin on?"

Malthael whistled lowly, "Damn. Anyway, the demon fuckers," He coughed. "Excuse the language. And their Generals raided Earth. Took a whole bunch of people and cities."

"Atlas.. Or, Ryan, is.. Dead. Got killed defending the Middle Eastern Command Base. Commander Winheels is missing, and Commander Anderson was wounded defending Rome."

Sam's eyes shifted to a very dark brown, but keeping silent.

"Then we fought back. With every fucking weapon we had. Wiped out most of their forces in the first couple of weeks, killed most of the Lords. Heard they called it the "Infernal Circle"."

"Yeah. Satan's execution is scheduled to happen soon, too."

Sam perked up, eyes turning back to the silvery white they were. "Wait. What. Really?"

"Commander Sanageyama is gonna slice him using his new Samurai Angel Mech. Gonna put his new vibro-blade to the test..Yknow whats funny tho?"

"Hm?"

"Not once did we ever hear from Heaven. No one came to the Pope to tell him to stop, no one came down here to stop us." The angel looked at Sam. Harshly, and she could feel it. "Its weird."

Coming from him, that should have meant something but it didn't strike a match to her. "Id think they want nothing to do with it. Better to let some things roll out rather than mix yourself in it and make it worse."

The other elite looked off elsewhere, "Suppose so."

" Almost time, you wanna come with us to see the execution?"

Almost instantly she nodded, slightly brown eyes again. "Yes. I have to."

"Heh, alright." A helicopter touches down nearby as if on cue. "Our ride. Cmon." Both elites, and Sam walked to the heli. Sam got in after the angel, whom she found herself very oddly comfortable being close to in a confined space like this. The chopper took off and they flew off towards the Hell City. Below them, human workers and soldiers scout and take demon survivors to new homes. They land on a landing pad on top of the Capitol building, the execution platform being at the end of the city. Sam hopped out as soon as she could, waiting for the others before moving on. They lead her downstairs to where the meeting chambers used to be. Now the throne has been destroyed, the fancy ornaments are gone, and the center piece has been converted to a command post. Hook, Sanageyama, and Untani are crowded around a holotable showing the remaining Hell forces and Lords.

Sam aimlessly looked around, she was trying to map out the new changes that have recently happened. She couldn't help but question; why didn't they just call for her when this was happening? Did they know she had slight emotional attachments to the humans who were doing this? Maybe the demon lords all had a slight heart after all. It wouldn't be a strange thing for some of them to child her. She was around half of the lords near the beginning of her life.

The guards leave Sam to go cover the front entrance, not before saluting the Generals and letting them know she is here. Sam stood where she was, still mapping out the area.

One of the Generals she didn't know too much, Untani, spoke up. "Ah, Look. Sam has returned from… Her slumber?"

She looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Hi."

Hook was staring at sam, who had no doubt began to fall for the demon when time was spent so closely. "You… Where were you?"

"Obviously getting some shut eye." Untani laughed, with Hook glaring at her as if she made a mistake.

"Sleeping at my tree. I couldn't sleep on earth to much, probably because I was slowly dying and my body didn't want to deal with sleep and just focus on not giving up."

Untani seemd a tad caught off guard, watching Sam crack her neck. She looked at hook, her eyes turning brown again. "...I really did miss you guys. A lot actually. And that's not something I should admit either. I attach to people really easily."

For once, Sanageyama spoke. "Yes, we have wondered about you ever since you left."

"I find that hard to believe really. Only because I left of a rude note. But If I didn't leave sooner I'd probably have went insane."

"Do not worry, we understand. If anything, it was our fault for keeping you there. " A loud, beeper went off, causing sam to flinch and look around for a source, failing when she noticed it was literally coming from everywhere. "Ah, yes. It's time."

Sam remained quiet, Untani laughing to herself. "The execution of the Dark Prince himself. This will be interesting."

Sam placed her hood back over her face, sighing. The Commanders exit, Sanageyama went off to his Mech while the others headed to the special event stands. Most of the soldiers and workers are now waiting around the platform for the event to begin, some helicopters were filming the event. Sam quietly and moved like a snail to the stands, a place in front, closest to Lucifer, who was on his knees, and hands bolted to the stage. Sam mentally whined at the sight, and questioned herself. Her whole life she hated the man in front of her with a passion, yet she cared about him to no end. Sanageyama's Mech powered to life and stands over him with his sword, the crowd was yelling and throwing things at Lucifer.

She kept staring at Lucifer, taking notes of everything. She had always wanted to bring him to an end, merely due to all the suffering he's ever caused, but not like this. This was full of shame and humility. This was a public scene and far over exaggerating standards. If he was going to die, it would be by HER hands. And NOT like this. His eyes gaze over to Sam before looking back down again, his expression looking morbid. Her eyes flashed a mix of brown and orange now, and she was confused as to why she was sad and scared about the situation. Something wasn't feeling right.

Sanageyama's Mech Sword began powering and lighting up, the blade starting to glow an ominous purple. The Mech raised the sword above his head to deliver a downward blow. Lucifer sighed deeply, his expression turning sad and a single tear, not molten or stone, but a natural tear falls him his right eye. "What? Crying?" Sam mumbled to herself, now panicking a tad at the situation. As the crowd jeers on, the sword goes launches downward with lightning speed, Sam bolted her hand out as if to stop it, but the sword stopped right before she was able to stop it herself. Sam Retreated her hand to the railing, leaning on it and looking forward at the scene.

The crowd stops cheering and falls silent. Sanageyama's sword stopped short of its intended target.

"Do it!"

"Slice the bastard!"

"The hell are you doing!"

Sam growled loudly, tuning to the crowd and scoffed at them all, fairly loud as her voice was made for it. "Shut the hell up! As if it was going to happen!" The crowd hushed, looking at her, shocked at her outburst. She turned back calmly, looking at Lucifer and Sanageyama yet again.

The Mech seemed to be having trouble, the arms are couldn't move and are slightly jerking. Lucifer's expression turned from sad to surprised. Then a bright white light appeared from the soot and ash covered Hell-sky above. It shined down on Sanageyama's Mech and the hands drop to the side, letting the sword go. Everybody looked up at the light, except for Sam's, who were glued to Lucifer.

Three humanoids, all wearing armored cloaks and hooded so their faces cannot be seen, floated down and in front of the stage. Sanageyama piloted his Mech away. The first one wears a black cloak, matching armor pieces and has 8 pitch black wings, although the feathers can still be seen. The second one wears a white cloak, matching armor pieces, and 8 pure white wings. The Third wears a golden cloak, with matching armor pieces and 8 pure golden wings. Once Sam was able to notice they were really there, she regained her posture. She had a blunt idea of who they were.

The Three Archangels raise their right hands at the same time, and held them over Lucifer. He disappeared under a cloud of pure whiteness. The Golden One looks over at Sam, although nothing under the hood can be seen except for a black abyss, the eyes still can be felt looking at her, and which, she did feel it. She stared back, and growled a bit at him. After the other two saw her staring, standing there, the three ascended back into the white light.

Everybody was quiet, half the people around looking at Sam weather it be confusion, fright, or anger. Not long after, the crowd was shouting and conversing with each other. Sam ignored the scene, walking through the crowd as a slight path was made, people hushed as she walked by. She was growling extremely loud, hands balled into fists at her side, keeping her hood over her face, she was the epitome of anger at the moment.

She made her way back to her tree, punching and scratching at it, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, and depression. Funny enough, with each one contradicting themselves, she found out her strengthening emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

Death was on his horse, Despair, looking for Sam who he knew was bound to know what was going on. "what in the 7 hells is going on?" He was maybe a football field away from her tree, when he heard a loud, soft voice. He got closer, needing to find out what was happening. Despair sprints through a dense thicket of brush and stops just before the Tree. "Sam, I-" He stopped, staring at her and listening to her. Jen was on the branch in front of her, smiling and listening.

"This is how it ends,.

I feel the chemicals burning my, bloodstream.

Fading out again,

I feel the chemicals burning my, bloodstream.

"If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side"

Death stopped trying to focus on everything, just listening to her wide eyes and suprised.

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Well, tell me when it kicks in

Well, tell me when it kicks in

I've been looking for a lover

Thought I'd find her in a bottle

God, make me another one

I'll be feeling this tomorrow

Lord, forgive me for the things I've done

I was never meant to hurt no one

I saw scars upon a broken-hearted lover"

At this point, she was beginig to tear up. Jen's expression, turned to a sad one, placing a hand on her leg that was hanging over a side of the branch.

"Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now

If you loved me how'd you never learn?

Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes

One or two could free my mind

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

All the voices in my mind

Calling out across the line

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

Well, tell me when it kicks in

Well, tell me when it kicks in"

Sam dropped her guitar, it fading as it hit the ground. Jen leaned forward, hugging her, as Death watched her sob quietly. This was his first time hearing her voice, yet it was so familiar and intoxicating. Jen faded, leaving sam to hug her knees to her chest and calm herself.

Death gulped, dismounting despair who was hopping and whining. "Quiet, you!"

Sam twitched at the noise, wiping her eyes before hopping down. She shoved her hands in her pockets, looking in his direction, wishing she had her eyesight back. She missed his face a lot to be quite honest. "Need something? Not in a good mood."

"I... I was riding to your Tree and... " He pointed towards the Hell City. "Theres blasted humans everywhere!"

"Yeah. I don't know much about it myself. Im friends with a lot of them so I guess they left me alone for the most part. But I still don't exactly know what there doing. If I didn't know better, i'd say they were invading the damn place."

"Humans... Invading Hell?" He shook his head, "Why would they EVER allow this!"

"They tried to execute Lucifer. THAT didn't go well. I actually found myself sorry for the guy."

He was regaining his lost composure, tilting his head. "What did they look like?"

Sam explained, kicking the ground a bit and sounding uneasy.

"Sounds like the Creator's doing."

"Whatd you come here for?"

"I came here to discuss about the human presence here, and since WHEN could you talk?" He seemed agitated, as it would have been more useful before.

"The day after I met you. I was informed about mages who could help, bit I didn't feel like waiting. So I went as soon as possible."

"Makes conversing with you easier."

"Mhm. Im surprised to no end that its not scratchy and croaky. Mage did a good job. Sure as hell beats scaring up my arms and hands."

"Did the scars heal?"

She shrugged, looking at her left hand. "Probably. They last bout a month after healed. The only thing that scars would stay on, is my neck and shoulders. Mating reasons I think, I wouldn't know much of that."

"Hmm, I see. Wouldn't you rather live somewhere else? Away from all these Human invaders? They will conquer this place, you know."

"There leaving me out of it as far as I noticed. I like my tree. Its been mine for too long. Even if I do move away i'd have to visit it a lot."

"Very well, then. Will you be alright here? In the midst of this invasion?"

"Even if I'm not it'd just take words to scare em again. I think. Might only work once."

"once."

"Oh well, sucks to be not abandoning it."

"Alright.. Farewell Sam." He mounted Despair, riding off again.

"Cya." She stood still as he left, before climbing back into her tree. She missed seeing her dear friends faces and wondered how much change there was in the centuries they all had apart.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was at her tree as usual, bored and alone as ever since the demise of the majority of the lords and Lucifers rehabilitation. She was at the base of her tree, staring around and smiling of joy over having her sight back. The mages she has grown to know have done wonders with getting her sight and voice back. Jen appeared before her, holding out her grey acoustic guitar. Sam smiled at Jen, grabbing the guitar and examining it. She figured out what song she had wanted to play, and got right on it.

"Moon river, wider than a mile

I'm crossing you in style some day

Oh dream maker, you heart breaker

Wherever you're goin, I'm goin your way"

Death had ridden to her tree again, stopping at the brush much to Despairs annoyance. He heard the newly familiar voice singing, and stopped to stare and listen with all ears.

"Two drifters off to see the world

There's such a lot of world to see

We're after the same rainbow's end

Waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend

Moon river and me"

Jen was clapping like an amused child when Sam finished. She laughed, holding out the guitar to the white figure, which both faded once it was grabbed. Death stayed put, still watching her. Sam stretched and yawned, laying back against the trunk of the tree to stare at the golden orange leaves. Death got off of despair. He waked up to Sam, still staring at her. When he got close, she looked at him. Her face was slightly twisted in confusion. But it settled after a moment, looking at the leaves again. Death took note her eyes now had obvious pupils.

"Need something?"

"Taking up art of the voice, eh?"

"Before I lost it, I used to sing to my friends. It made them really happy sometimes when they heard it. But I was just practicing I guess." He was silent, glancing at his horse. "You, like the others, didn't notice I was blind before. Did you?"

"What? I assumed I could see."

"No, I couldn't. At all. I recently got it back though. I apparently needed to earn it back."

"Interesting."

"I believe the word you're looking for is odd."

"possibly." He glanced at her, staring with an expression she couldn't read easily.

"theres a ton of stuff wrong and weird with me, most even I don't know yet. She stretched, cracking her back loudly.

"You are quite mysterious. For a hellspawn anyway."

"The hell's that supposed to mean? Dunno if thats a compliment or insult. All else aside; Thank you. She chuckled, and he grinned under his mask.

"You look different by the way. I'd assume you'd be paler and more.. of a scrawny prick. And your clarity of your voice didn't tell me you had a mask."

"Depending on who you ask, I AM a prick. And, I've always worn this mask."

"Not always. Why do you wear it? I'm sure you look fine under it."

"No. I choose to wear it." He was getting more serious with her.

"Whyyy choose that? Hiding from something?"

"I dont NEED to hide from anything. Everything has a reason for hiding from me."

"Can't run or hide from death. Everybody I've ever met has covered there face from shame, myself included."

"I have no shame. I only do what is needed."

"If you say so, kinslayer."

He looked around, then back to her as she was standing up. "That. Was a long time ago."

"It still happened. I'm ashamed of myself as a person. Can't run from the past."

"My.. Race mostly consisted of bloodthirsty killers who would rather exterminate the entire universe than live in peace among others. We had to put them down."

"Oh? Im no different. I found a way around it."

"we are different." She chuckled, he used to say she was the exact same as these species in one.

"No, I knew some nephilim. Then they were all gone. I'm no different. Believe me, if anything I'm worse, with a simple control on it. Sometimes."

"You'd have to try very hard to be worse than they were."

"Halfway there as we speak." She yawned, stretching again.

"What?"

"If you could read my mind, even then you wouldn't understand." She looked at him softly "I'm too odd anyway."

"I'm sure somebody would."

"There dead, or don't seem to remember me."

"Pity."

"Yeah.." She looked at the leaves again "Why are you here exactly?"

"Not sure. I was in the same area."

"I don't believe that. Nobody just COMES here without a reason. Its hell. Even the horsemen dread the place."

"Very true, but theres times you're drawn to it." He glanced at her, the went back to looking at the trees beauty. "you think the humans will try to kill you?"

"Pfft, No. Or, I hope they don't try. Practically lived with em for a few months. I missed them for a bit, but the feeling came and left." She started to walk off, very slowly with her hands back in her pockets.

"If you're leaving, ill be off. It'd be best if the humans didn't see me."

"I'm just going for a walk. No humans ventured out much farther than just before reaching my tree. If you wanna leave, I'm not stopping you."

"I think I'll go then." He mounted Despair, following beside her.

She looked at Despair and smiled, holding her hand out near his face. The horse sniffed her hand and exhaled loudly. She poked his nose causing him to shake his head. Sam giggled and lightly patted the top of his head.

"At least Ruin seems to like me."

"Ruin doesn't much care for anybody aside of War. We all have our own, special breed. There called Phantom horses."

"Sounds familiar. Id like to see a dog that looks like yours." She looked at despair yet again.

"A dog? Hn. Maybe an attack dog the side of Despair, but never a normal one."

"That sounds utterly horrible. Rather a hellhound."

"It'd be nice. I heard Lucifer had a few laying around the bowels of his palace."

"All trained for murder no doubt. I don't want one stuck to violence."

"There might be one he hadn't touched yet. They'll probably scatter once the humans get that far. The palaces will most likely be converted into human shelters."

"Thats underwhelming. I practically grew up at the place. Hurts to see it overrun by humans."

"What? lucifers palance? You were.. His daughter?"

"No. Granddaughter. Considering its a big thing, I'd assume you were told who I am by now."

"I thought you were another random hellspawn trying to gain Lord status."

"Hell no. I hate him and the throne he sits on. He only keeps me around because I have more potential than the other sorry assholes at his side. Then, I left. Best choice I made."

"Well, now I believe those "Sorry assholes" you speak of are dead. Mostly, anyway."

"Yeah. I was told."

"Ya wanna know something that really ticks me off?"

"What would that be?"

"You ,and everybody else think I'm odd yet interesting. Yet nobody asks a single question. Nobody attempt to understand. I dunno why its bothering me. I hate attention. But the wrong kind makes it even worse. The fact that when I talk to anybody, its full of "Your odd." and nobody wants to figure out what MAKES it odd. Its insanely annoying." There was several moments of silence. "Thats about the same thing as me hitting my head on the same branch EVERY day, then complaining to somebody about it, and never do anything about it. I mean, you'd be annoyed, right?"

"Yes."

"And it takes a lot to annoy me. And its really annoying. I'm not used to socializing with people yet. Every little thing is aching."

"You converse with that ghost of yours?"

"Shes my dead sister's soul. A mirror of me. Its depressing and aggravating to look and talk to. She only shows up when I'm emotionally traumatized, or going to lose control of myself. To much shit's wrong with me. Thats why I like being alone."

"No one can stand to be alone all the time."

"I used to envy the people who didn't have to worry about others. emotional ties ruin people. hope I don't end up like that." She chuckled, cracking her neck.

"emotional ties strengthen and ruin. Its a two way road."

"When its one sided, its all negative."

"Not always."

"You either love arguments, or love speaking to me."

"Arguments are enjoyable."

"This is why I don't like people. frustrating conversations. Big role in my reasoning. And because half the time people expect you to willingly converse back."

"thats the point."

"And if I want to be alone?"

"More likely to leave you be when they realize what's wrong."

"And if there the problem?" He didn't reply to her. He just sighed. "I think my lack of social skills make everything involving people extremely confusing."

"It would be better if you had some. Although I'm not sure you can steal it. Or buy it."

"That'd be called cheating at life, wouldn't it?"

"Probably."

"Im not that bad of a person. I'm trying. I invited you to walk with me, didn't I? Sortof. You know what I mean."

"I know you aren't bad at heart."

"I get that a lot lately and its an utter lie, but thank you."

"Shut up."

She twitched, looking at him like he just slapped her. "Eh..?"

"Nothing"

"No, Tell me. What EXACTLY did I say to make you say that?"

Despair stopped walking as he sighed, as well as Sam did. "I hate when people lie to themselves. I hear all the time, constantly."

"You recently started talking to me, can't read my mind, you don't know what I'm not doing when my body is screaming at me for it. I told you, I'm half as bad as the ones you slaughtered without trying. My false intentions seem good. The only thing I hope really is that it won't be a habit to act and will...just be me. So you can say that again when it happens, and I won't think of it as a lie." He didn't respond, so she started to walk again with Despair following beside her again. "I confuse myself a lot."

There was a long pause of silence. They just walked. Death took note that this was the first time he was really able to tell she was there, and he didn't have to be looking at her. Because, it was usually like that. If you weren't looking at her, you'd be clueless. And it was strangely familiar.

"Company is nice." He was startled at that, considering she just got done a bit ago talking about enjoying being alone.

"Sometimes it is."

"Is it nice right now for you?"

He grinned, not that it visibly mattered because of his mask. "Yes. It is."

"Good." She looked at him and smiled a smile big enough for the both of them.

"I usually converse with my brethren."

"just them?"

"And then there are the Meeting with the Council and you."

She giggled, looking forward again. "Now I feel slightly special."

"You are. In multiple ways."

She flinched at his reply, as if she walked into a brick wall. "Ive always been told I'm the opposite. Sudden change is becauseee...?"

"You've caused a bit of a stir in the overall situation."

"So that's why I'm special? Gee that lifts my spirits." She rolled her eyes and shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"You also possess a certain ability for surviving."

"you make no sense."

"I AM making sense, you're just too dumb or too tired, to understand me."

"Don't break my soul in half any more than it is. If I'm stressing you out you can always let me be alone again. I won't complain. " She shoved her hands back into her pockets, looking at the ground again.

"I... I'm trying to... nevermind."

"Trying to what?" She snapped her head in his direction, daring him to say something crude.

"Nothing, forget I even said anything." After he said that, she sighed and went back to looking at the ground. There were a few strides of silence.

"...Sorry. I'm just a negative person."

"Aren't we all?"

"Sometimes. But you seem like your trying to be nice. Didn't mean to try and turn it around." More silence. "I think I'm becoming a soft person." She groaned.

"You think there's something wrong with that?"

"Lets more weaknesses waltz on into your life. The ones I have are enough as it is. Growing soft makes it MORE Vulnerable."

"Doesn't matter in the long run if you're powerful enough to offset it."

"It could also do the exact opposite and just make you crumble. Kinda happened once. But In a way it makes me glad it did."

"Development. Its progress. no matter how little."

"That made me feel a bit better. I wanna grow into a nicer person. Somebody that doesn't have to think twice about an action. Thatll take a long ass time."

"I'm sure itll be worth your efforts."

"I hope. You say I'm kind at heart but that's the only place I'm not. Still working on it. Going well though. " She stretched yet again, letting her hood fall off her face and not bothering to pull it back over her. Her hair was half black, and half dark grey. It was shiny, and caught the light of everything wonderfully.

"Your hair... it looks nice amidst all this fire and chaos."

She had a sudden slight, but obvious blush, pushing her hands back into her pockets. "Thanks. I think that's the first compliment I was given on it. That I remember at least."

"War keeps his hood on also, most of the time"

" I usually kept mine up in hopes nobody would realize who I was. And self shame. But neither matter at the moment." She sneezed. It was quiet, and you probably wouldn't notice it if speaking to another person with her around.

"Ble-" He cleared his throat.

She chuckled, rubbing her nose abit. "Thank you. Don't even need to say it. I think I'm just getting sick. Again."

"Demons can get sick?"

"I can. Dunno bout others. I get sick a lot." She sneezed again, whining. "Goddamnit. Im about to burn out my lungs so I don't need to keep breathing."

Despair stopped. "What?" The horsemen was completely confused from this act of suicide merely form a cold.

"I keep sneezing its anno-" Sneeze. "OhMyGod."

Despair trotted again. "That could kill you."

"No it won't. I don't need air. I've done it before anyway, hurts like a bitch but a lot less annoying."

"It's a tad bit useless, anyway."

"Humans need it. Some demons need it. I know angels do."

"Well, yes. But removing your lungs would still be risky."

"Its noooot like its permanenttt. They'll grow bacckkkk in like a month. And my speech would just be a lot quieter."

"It would prevent you from talking altogether."

"Didn't last time. Last time was reckless and had nothing to do wi-" Sneeze "Nothing to do with being sick. I had to go through a world that was full of really toxic gasses and harmed beings. Breathing would have really fucked me over."

Silence.

Then another mouse-like sneeze. "Holy hell I hate this.I learned potion brewing at one point. Kinda wanna get into it again. Maybe I can fix it myself at some point."

"You have an alchemy lab in your tree?"

"Hell no. But I had a friend who taught me a lot of stuff in her lab. Pretty fun and easy when you can tell what everything is by looking at it."

"Indeed."

She stretched, sneezed again, and whined. "...Sorry if that starts annoying you."

"No, you're fine."

There were more silent strides, with the occasional exception of her sneezes.

"Why am I getting the feeling you'd rather be doing something besides walking quietly with a hellspawn?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"Your a rider, you can find something more amusing, can't you?"

"My position in life does not equal enjoyment."

"Everybody deserves a bit of it though."

"Even death?"

She looked at him, smiling again. "Even Death. Now go do something ya really want to or talk to somebody or something " She gave him a blunt wave, walking faster.

"Wait!" She turned and looked at him. "You said you're related to the Dark Lord, right?"

"Yes, first of the third generation. Why?"

"I have nothing else important to do and would like to escort you to see him if you so desire."

She froze, staring at him. "..Seriously?"

"Yes, I have that power. Although Fury would have to come along. We both have the most sway in the Council."

"..Sure. I'd like that."

"Very well. Come along."

A portal was opened, and they stepped through one after the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Death, Despair, and sam hopped through the portal, landing in a dark and gloomy room. The only light being the windows, with not much light, and the television. Strife and Furry were sitting on the couch watching the history channel.

"Take your damn horse to the stables!" Fury was already highly upset with the horse being inside.

"We have a GUEST. Keep your voices down. Stay here." He glanced at Sam before riding Despair to the stables.

"Oh? A guest? Death brought a guest?"

"The fuck'd he do that for." Strife huffed, looking at Sam.

"So I could see a family member." Sam pushed her hands in her pockets and looked around, examining the place.

"Heh. Whatever." Strife tapped fury's shoulder. "Think hes tryina' get laid?"

Fury smacked him. "Quiet boy! Sorry sweetie. Don't mind him."

"Eheh.. It's alright."

"How the fuck do humans even watch this shit, I mean WHAT IS THIS? Some fucker with sunglasses and a hat is talking about.. Huh.. Aliens?"

Fury laughed at her brothers thoughts. "well, perhaps we're the aliens there talking about but the humans don't know it?"

A minute or two later, War walked halfway down the stairs, with his hood down. "Will you people PLEASE quiet down?"

Strife fidgeted a bit. "Uh-oh. Beast is awake."

War stared at him, and Fury placed a hand on Strifes shoulder. "Fine, War. Go back to sleep." He left and went back upstairs, not questioning Sam's presence.

Death walked back in, looking at Fury. "Fury. I need you for something. The council."

She nodded, standing and looking at Sam. "So thats what it was?"

Sam nodded, rolling her shoulders a bit. Death and Fury stepped outside, with Sam right behind them. Fury summoned a portal, glowing brightly compared to the grey landscape outside. "After you, darling." Fury gestured to Sam and the portal,

"So kind." Sam smiled, mumbling something kindly as she stepped through and waited. Death and Fury walked in one after the other, closing the portal behind them. Sam's admiring the scene they arrived in. It's a field with bright green grass, and gold glowing trees, several angels tending to the plants and trees.

"Why do they insist on it being so damn bright?" Death was looking at the ground, trying to make it less intense.

"It looks rather pretty to me, brother." Fury laughed, looking around calmly.

"I agree with you both." The small demon kept looking around, Keeping her hood over her head. "Its pretty. But far too bright."

Above them, a guard angel in white armor was looking at them. "What business do you have here?"

Fury and Sam looked at Death, expecting him to speak. He sighed, "We seek an audience with Lucifer." several of the angels cringed at the name. Sam averted her eyes from directly looking at anybody.

"You know the rules. Go to the council, see if they'll let you in. Now go; leave this sacred garden. " Death and Fury nodded at the angel, walking to the gate that leaded onto a golden brick road. Sam stayed behind for a second or two to continue admiring everything.

Several angels opened the great large gates, closing them as they leave behind them. Off ahead in the distance the White City floats before a hovering walkway of large golden bricks.

"Hnph. They are so fond of flight." Death grumbled under his breath, still trying to shield his eyes from all the bright lights that danced around the area.

"Well, it is a load of fun." Sam chuckled, looking around more again to admire the area. She had only been there a few times, her being what she was and the place being what it is. So she wanted to soak in everything that was around her before it was gone. Death and Fury began to walk down the golden road, which was floating over a chasm of pure whiteness.

"I really like it here. Its different." The smaller demon was contemplating on putting her hood down.

"Id like it better if it weren't so damn bright." Death sighed, as civilian angels walked past them, eyeing them with guards hovering high above.

"Agreed. Far too bright."

The civilian angels nearby all flew away. Angels in full armor with swords and halberds began to fly above and to the side of the floating walkway.

"Looks like were the center of attention again." Fury laughed, looking at Sam.

"Is this normal?"

"Every time." Death growled.

"Whenever we or some of our siblings walk into heaven, Imperius's City Guards watches us."

"To make sure we cause no trouble. Speaking of him, do you think he will be present?"

"Oh, for sure. As soon as we arrived he was probably informed."

They were silent, continuing to walk. The rest of the way was just Death complaining about the distance and the light. Nearing the giant gates, which were surrounded by over exaggeratingly tall angel guards with Redemption cannons, they stood ground.

"Why's everybody here so tall?" Sam was only close to 6 feet tall, whereas Death and Fury were closer to 8.

"Feeling short, are we?" Death grinned at her, not that it could be seen.

"Wait till you see the Archangels."

"Oh. Trust me. I know already." Sam groaned a tad, looking at the ground. They stepped closer to the gate, the guards opening it for them just to reveal the White City within the colosseum down the large road. The walked down, the road being lined with shops, civilian angels buying things, workshops, things of that nature. Fury smiled, enjoying the area. "Quite the city."

"Still too bright."

Sam looked at him, "Are you in a bad mood or usually stuck in dark rooms?"

"I like it dark." Fury rolled her eyes.

"Same here, but change can be nice."

They met to another gate, they were only about halfway there. "awful long walk.."

"Big people. Big city. Same in hell."

"Don't have to rub it in.."

Fury chuckled and patted her shoulder. "you'll be fine darling."

"I call lies."

After a few minutes of silent walking, they reached a final gate. After Death explained why they were here yet again to another guard, they were allowed to go in. The gates opened slowly, they began to enter. They walked to the center of the room, silently standing and waiting. As the doors closed, they were left in a large pitch black room. Sam's eyes left a small glowing trail, almost like a very dim flashlight, around the room as she looked. The platform began to rise, the room was noticeably expanding.

"Mind games, as the humans call it maybe?"

"No brother, this is to accommodate their size." Fury sighed.

One by one, pairs of glowing large eyes began to form around the room. Colors of blue, yellow, and pure white, like Sam and Wars. Sam was obviously uncomfortable with this.

The room was suddenly illuminated, the eyes given figures of 20-25 feet tall humanoids with massive glowing white/gold wings. Some wearing hoods and robes, others in their high level angelic attire. Some sitting on large thrones, others hovering. They were staring, analyzing and judging the three before them. Death and Fury looked at Sam, beckoning her to speak.

"I'd like to exchange a few words with Lucifer, or at least see him." She looked up at random pairs of eyes, letting them know it was directed to them.

Itherael, to the left of the room spoke loudly. "And just why would we let you do that? do you have any relations to him?"

"Yes. I do. He raised me for a large proportion of my life"

Michael, one of the three that took Lucifer into rehabilitation leaned closer. "What? are you his daughter?"

Imperius, in the middle. "Is that possible?"

Sam groaned, as its always mistaken the same way. "No, first granddaughter of the third generation."

The Council was generally upset, muttering and whispering amongst themselves.

"If I was going to cause trouble, I'd have done it by now." Sam fidgeted with her hands still in her hoodie pockets.

The middle angel spoke, "Your vague threats do nothing, don't think they do. What were you saying Malthael?"

The archangel that was posing as an Elite soldier for the humans nodded. "I can vouch for this woman"

A random angel shouted. "What? You vouch for a simple hellspawn?"

Sam looked at Malthael, her smile obvious. "Hello, Malthael. Good to see you again."

He nodded back, as Imperius spoke. "Do NOT get comfortable with that woman, Malthael."

Sam looked down again, "This is one of those times the 'good at heart' lecture could come in hands, somebody?"

Malthael called attention to him. "Sam, here, is special compared to her kind. Shes not planning anything diabolical, nor dark kind of scheme. She is different by far when you put her amongst a pile of demons we know or have heard of."

"It is indeed rare for one of our own to vouch a demon. I side with Malthael."

"All those in favor of Malthael, say nothing."

There was complete silence, as Fury looked at Sam. "Look at you, making impressions."

Sam shrugged, looking at the ground yet again.

Uriel, who had beef with War at the time being, spoke. "Wait! Before we allow this to happen, we must consider that besides Michael, Lucifer was considered a Prince Among Angels, and one of the Most Majestic of the Creator's Creations. Perhaps we should ask him."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. They may ask Him." Fury looked uneasily at Sam, who just kept her head down. "There goes my chances." She slumped slightly, sighing. Death glanced at her in a extremely slight form of pity.

Metatron, another whom was the one to rehabilitate Lucifer, spoke. "I'm not sure he'd want to be bothered."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I meant, I don't want to ask him."

Fury sighed, "Must be a busy century."

Imperius groaned. "Just do it so we can get this over with."

"Impatient today?"

Metatron sighed, pointing at Sam. "I don't want to be blamed. you ask."

She was somewhat confused, looking up and seeing he was pointing at her. "What?"

Malthael chuckled, amused at her reaction. "Shouting up at the white abyss usually does it, try that."

She did exactly that after a bit of hesitation, requesting the same thing as before.

Nothing happened. "Looks like I'm not worthy of his time. As usual."

"Very well." Metatron flew up a few feet, "I'd have to do it anyway." He kept going up, into the colosseum, as he started to hum. The humming gradually got louder and louder, the air beginning to vibrate and warp. A loud booming noise accompanied the ribble of energy that emitted from where he was, almost similar to Sam's. After a bundle of seconds, the humming stops and he floats gently down to where he was, visibly worn out and tired.

The room was agonizingly silent, the back of Sam's mind told her nothing would happen over something so little. She wouldn't mind dealing with not seeing her grandfather, but as long as she would be told he's somewhat alright then she'd be okay.

Suddenly, A loud boom and thunder crack is heard from the white abyss above. There is no figure seen, but the Archs fly up at once, forming a ring, bowing in midair. They all flew back down, staring at Sam.

A booming voice from above spoke, "YES?"

She twitched slightly, mumbling about her sensitive hearing. "I'd like to request speaking to Lucifer, or to see him at the least." The unsurness was vague in her voice, but at the same time she was confident.

"THAT IS FINE. NOW PLEASE LEAVE. I AM OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT."

Michael nodded at Sam as they felt the strong presence leave. "You can find.. Lucifer... In the tallest spire of the White City. Malthael will lead you there." Malthael flew ahead and out of the building, hovering by the gates. Fury and Death began to walk off. "Cmon Sam." Death nudged her.

Sam looked at the Archangels and nodded. "Thank you." And left with Death and Fury.

"So. Sam." Fury nudged Sam's arm. "What did you think? First time meeting the Council. Or god."

"Reminded me a lot of the other bastards."

"I prefer the council over the circle. The circle would gawk and holler at me. At least the council has themselves under control."

They reached Malthael, He was now leading them to the tallest building in the White City, pointing to it. "Go to the desk. Ask for level 566. Let them know who sent you. Have a nice day, sam. Horsemen." And with that, he flew away as he saw Sam wave.

She followed Fury and Death into the tower. A million things went through her mind, trying to make half the sense of it.


	14. Chapter 14

They got to a nice looking lobby after striding past the large doors/ There were several angels in waiting chairs to the side, and a couple of angel janitors mopping up off to the other side, and a reception desk lying beside a row of elevators. "Ill take you." the receptionist said.

They moved to it, Fury speaking up. "Level 566, council sent us."

"Very well Ma'am." An elevator opened, with a loud ding.

They then entered into the elevator, keeping quiet, and the horsemen both taking note of how tense Sam was. After a few moments of the elevator going up, it stopped. It opened slowly, with a scene you could only see in Japan showing, stone paths leading to a flower bed, ponds of koi fish scattered about, and a small moat surrounding the edge of the flowers. It was respectively accompanied by Japanese styled music, which seemed to irritate Sam. "Why. What the hell is this."

Sam took a single step forward, looking around more. The ceiling gave the illusion of a starry night, and there was a figure. An angel with no wings, in white robes and sandals, carrying food for the fish and fertilizer for the plants. He was humming to the song, throwing some food at the fish.

Death pointed at the figure, now beside her. "Sam. Thats him."

She looked at him, the figure, then him again. "Your joking."

Even through his mask, it was obvious he was confused. "No, why would I? that is him."

"I'm slightly frightened."

"Want me to lead you to him?" Now fury was beside her.

"No.. I just… The hell?"

"What?"

"Nothing. this song is giving me a headache." She cracked her neck, walking somewhat near Lucifer with a few feet of distance. "Hello?"

He stopped, frozen, not knowing that they were present. He turned his head slowly, meeting her eyes, startled to see who it was.

"The hell is all of this?"

He stumbled back. "I….I...I thought…"

"Explain. please. My head's going to explode."

"No.. No please, I…" He tripped over the moat, scrambling back.

"What?.."

Fury tapped her shoulder, masking Sam look at her. "The transition from being the most hated and feared person in the universe is a large one. this is to calm him."

"Its aggravating the hell outta me, and that says a lot." She rubbed the side of her head, looking at Lucifer. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Lucifer got up, brushing off some dust. "I..I'm doing.. Fine.."

"If they didn't stop that woman, I was there, you saw me. I'd have stopped her."

"I didn't know.. there was anyone else… who cared that much…"

"I care bout everybody. I hate you with a passion, but I care."

Lucifer looked down, a tear already going down his face. He went to the moat, sitting indian style and throwing more food in for the fish.

Sam walked back over to him, silent. Aside of the music, it was all there was. Lucifer eventually stood. "Look.. I.." He looked at Sam as he trailed off.

"Im listening."

"I know this won't mean much.. But Samantha.."

"Hm?"

"Samantha Tear. I am sorry.. For Everything." He looked from her, to the ground, being ashamed at himself. Death, back where Sam left him was mumbling the name to himself, finding it familiar, and thinking. sam twitched at the fact Lucifer stated her name. "It actually means a lot. Lie or true, something I've wanted to hear from you."

There was a pause. "Do you remember my middle names?"

"I.. didn't know you had any.."

"Nobody does. Roxanne, and Erzal."

Death twitched, thinking even more.

Lucifer looked at her, smiling softly. "Samantha Roxanne Erzal Tear. I like it.. If you don't mind me asking… Have you.. found.. A mate yet?"

"No and nor am I looking for one."

"Alright.. Thank you.."

"I think were done." sam turned to leave, waving at Lucifer, and into the elevator, ignoring Deaths eyes on her.

They piled in, sending it back down. Deaths thoughs were loud, and sam kept her eyes on the ground.

"That was enlightening, right brother? He tried to be a father at the end."

He grunted, followed by silence but loud thoughts Sam could hear.

"You can ask, Death." Sam leaned against the elevator wall, grinning like an idiot but her face was too low for it to be seen.

"Hm?"

"Your thoughts are loud. There clouding my own. Just ask me."

"Your name is Samantha Tear. Correct?"

"Indeed it is."

Death looked at Fury, who was confused. "Do you remember anybody who belonged to that name, long ago?"

Fury thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe I do brother."

Sam chuckled to herself as the elevator dinged, letting them know they were on the bottom floor again.

"I think I do. And I believe War would to." As the elevator opened, Death walked out in a brisk pace, grumbling to himself. Fury looked at Sam oddly, before following after. Sam took another moment before getting out herself, standing outside the tower. Death had already left for the manor, Fury staying behind.

"... I should probably get going. Thanks for everything Fury." Sam smiled at her, waving and small clots of shadowy smoke forming at her feet, beginning to engulf her.

"No problem honey!" Fury waved, smiled, and walked off. Sam was fully emerged in the smoke, earning a lot of glances and cautious looks from the angels around. The smoke faded, almost as if she wasn't there.

She was back in her tree, but the scene was different. The tree was luminous as always, but the land around was a dark and dull grey. "What the hell?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was standing at the base of her tree, dumbfounded, and thoroughly confused. A gray sky, gray field. And directly in front of her, half a mile away, the horsemen's manor. It looked dull and plain, yet fancy and admirable. Sam's tree definitely stood out. The trunk was a bright tan shade, the leaves as if it were autumn all year round. It gave off a faint but noticeable glow as she stood by it, that didn't really help the sticking out situation.

She stared at the manor, then the tree. Then the deep hole in it which confined all of her items she owned. The demon groaned, and climbed into the tree and just layed on her normal branch. They were bound to notice eventually.

Death was in his room now, attempting to look through files he kept. "I must have something to the name." The horsemen never really kept ties to Hell and the stories emerging from the dreadful place. Sam would agree, but its the only place she ever really knew well. He was searching through his many profiles and documents. He came across a few to her name, but they merely stated who she was. Lucifers prize, first granddaughter from a direct antichrist. There was a photo of her, she looked fairly young and the file was obviously old. It described the type of person she was, but it had nothing to do with her knowing the horsemen. The photo didn't seem familiar. nothing striked anything with him.

There was shouting outside his door. Chaos was yelling at War saying there was a strange woman in a tree outside the manor. Death heard a banging on his door, and he stepped out, aggravated, following War outside. War was upset for being called outside, and Death was puzzled when he saw Sam laying on her branch. "Sam? What are you doing here? Why is your tree here?"

She hopped down from the branch. She wasn't in her hoodie and jeans, she was wearing blood red armour, spikes and ridged sides all over it. Her hair was pure black rather than the half silver tone. Everything else, was the same. "Like hell if I know. It was moved when we were with the council I guess.

War crossed his arms, looking at her oddly.

"How do you propose that happened?" Death put a hand on his waist guard and waved the other at the tree.

"No idea. The fact something was able to is surprising enough."

"Sam from Eden." War grinned ever so slightly to the point it wasn't really noticeable. Her eyes instantly darted at him, grinning brightly but saying nothing.

Death looked like a lightbulb went off in his head, War nodding at her. "You are our old friend. Samantha, who we knew before the Eden incident.

Sam crossed her arms, "Indeed I am. I thought the old show of clothing would have helped." She looked at Death, who was gawking slightly at her. "I gave you plenty of hints."

War took a step closer to the manor, "Strife, Fury! Come!"

Death was slowly getting aggravated at not remembering her sooner. Feelings never fade.

Strife and Fury stepped out at once, running over. "What is it brother?" Fury seemed confused.

Strife, on the other hand, instantly knew. "Well, I'll be damned! Sammy!" Sam nodded at him as he ventured over with Fury.

"Sam. from before Eden." War gestured to Sam for Fury, who snapped her fingers. "Yes! Sam! Oh, where have you been?"

"Abandoning Lucifer meant abandoning everybody else I knew." She shrugged somewhat sad, smoke covering her, then fading to reveal she was in her normal attire again.

"I Woulda missed you, but I'd have to remember ya first." Strife crossed his arms, staring at her in shock at her being back.

"Its alright. Didn't want to be known at first." She shoved her hands in her pockets, leaning on the base of the tree.

Strife began to leave, "Well, nice seeing ya again! I'm gonna get back to channel surfing."

Sam waved in response, then held out her arms to the remaining three horsemen. "Do I get a hug from anybody?"

Fury jumped at the opportunity. She hugged Sam and picked her off the ground, squeezing a uneasy noise from her. "Ohhhhkayyy thats nice."

Once Fury let her go, she giggled. "Aw, sorry sweetie. I'm just so excited."

Sam smiled, and looked at war and Death, holding out her arms for an expected hug. Of course they wouldn't. They gave each other uneasy glances, before patting her on the head one at a time. "Hm. Alright. good enough, it's something."

She leaned back against the tree again, specifically against the hole in the tree, sighing. "So, I hear you guys magically have a few new Nephilim buddies?"

"Oh, Yes! you should meet them!" Fury grabbed sam by the wrist, running to pull her inside.

"Hey, don't pull me! I'm faster than you!" sam was trying to keep balance to keep up but it was nearly impossible with Furys skipping.

War and Death stood back a bit, before War following them back inside, leaving Death to stay for a just a bit longer to ponder what's happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was dragged upstairs by Fury, and shoved into a room with her, and two teenaged looking girls in beds. "Chaos, Corruption, wake!"

Sam was standing there, looking at them and the room. It was dark, and reminded her of a dull depressed younger humans room. Chaos sat up, eyes beaming. "Hello!"

There were some blunt and awkward greetings, Corruption trying desperately to sleep and avoid the conversation. Sam was thinking the whole time, if a few Nephilim survived and are well as the others, couldn't there be more we just don't know of yet?

Her thoughts were halted when she was being dragged out of the room by Fury and downstairs, a room Sam didn't remember well. There were very long, spiralled staircase. It was only lit by torches that were only alit when necessary, with somebody near.

They got to the bottom, and Sam soaked in everything she saw. There was an alchemy lab area, the rack with their signature weapons, shelves full of books and ingredients for the alchemy. "Never been in here before."

A quiet, croaky female voice spoke from across the basement, "Oh of course, nobody ever asks to see our basement." There was a cloaked figure between War and Death, who were all now looking at her.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense. You guys are.. You." Sam kept glancing around, amused by the area. Her and Fury made there way to the three.

"Sam, this is Scrouge. Second generation Nephilim." Fury seemed enlightened to tell her this, as Sams reaction was merely a bit of shock.

"Oh, yes. I remember you from the olden days. How have you fare?"

"Coulda been better. Didn't know you guys were into alchemy."

"Added by yours truly."

"Good taste."

"Indeed, but for now I must get some rest. Would you come along Fury? I need a word with you."

Fury looked at Sam, then Scrouge. "Of course." With that, the two left, leaving Sam, War, and Death.

Sam looked at them both, her eyes flickering from silver to a pastel purple as she looked at Death. "Your much different than I can remember, Samantha." War spoke, somewhat suspicious of her.

"Its called acting, I've gotten good at it."

"I'd say. I need rest to. I'm sure you two have much to talk about rather than I to you." He walked off, waving at Sam who nodded in acknowledgement.

It was just Sam and Death now. She kept looking around, glancing at him and her eyes changing over and over. He was staring harshly at her, and his head tilted once he noticed the changing of her eyes. She began to stare at the weapon rack. "Its been a long time since I've actually looked at them up close. without them being thrown at me." She looked at Death again, staring at his eyes in return of his staring. "Your eyes still burn me yknow. You don't just Look at things you practically read them like I do. But. your you so its almost harsh."

He grunted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I'd leave too, but you seem troubled."

"I am Death. I should not be having such emotion."

"Explain. " He didn't respond. "I am not your sibling, and anything you do not want repeated to them,won't be. Have some trust in me." She began to walk around, examining the room in better detail.

"I am experiencing... Certain emotions."

"Emotions are unavoidable unless you set yourself otherwise"

"No. A certain one."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Love."

Sam twitched, looking at him and crossing her arms. "That's almost disturbing coming from you."

"Shut up! I- " He paused, flustered under the mask.

"Sorry. I can't help. I tend to vary away from such emotions. As you said, your Death. That's pretty.. Unheard of. "

"But how? What kind of twisted sorcery is this?!"

"Like hell if I know. That's on you. I didn't know you socialized with other people other than siblings enough to GAIN such emotions."

"No, this is... different."

"Obviously. Your just as odd as I am. And I actually know you, probably more than even you think."

Death grunted, looking around. "Are you staying long?"

"Possibly. As long as its no trouble." He was now by the weapons, just analyzing them.

"Your fine."

"Anything else you'd rather get off your chest before I leave for the night? I'm rather tired"

He simply waved his hand, watching her stretch for a moment, before leaving the basement. Sam watched him as he ran up the stairs, silent, and leaving her there. That could end badly, with her intentions.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day was calm and collected. At one point Sam went inside to watch some television, just to walk into an argument with Chaos and Strife. She ended it, went back to the tree, and just thought her day away. Things were a bit too casual in her opinion. Things were calm and seemed normal. She wasn't really used to that.

She decided, at one point, to look at the shops she saw on the dirt road, on her way to the Infernal Circle's chamber. So, she did. For another few hours.

Within those hours, Death had walked out to the tree, searching to have a word with her about the conversation they had the night before. He turned on his heel to move away when he didn't see her, but something flickered within him. It was like a chain was attached to him. He looked at the tree, there was something off about it. All angels and horsemen notice the powerful energizing and replenishing feeling around the tree, no surprise why she liked it so much, but there was something different.

He walked to it, examining it. He, unlike the others, studied how people move and work, as Sam's mentioned, she does to. Almost everything pointed to the somewhat small opening in the tree. He reached into it, shock washing over his face. He pulled out Black Mercy. One of the grand abominations. He reached back in, now he pulled out Earth Reaver, and again, and again, and again.

Now a pile of Abominations lay at his feet; Lamentation, Anathema, White Anguish, Gravesire, Black Tranquility, and even a few Death hadn't known of, that were for sure Nephilim.

Death called out for War, which also brought out Strife and Fury. War instantly knew what they were. "Why. Is. This. HERE?! "

Death crossed his arms, staring at them. "What could she possibly need Nephilim weapons for?"

Strife and Fury tensed up. "So these are the weapons you two went out of your way to keep secret?" Fury slowly got angry in the situation, Strife surprisingly remaining calm. "She's got some explaining to do."

As if on cue, Sam was suddenly behind them in a poof of black smoke, licking a vanilla ice cream cone, her hood down, and holding a book with the free hand. The horsemen turned to her, forming a line, and the weapons on the ground right next to them all.

"Oh." She looked at the weapons, then the horsemen. "You found those." She licked her ice cream again.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE NEPHILIM WEAPONS IN YOUR TREE?" War was the upset one, much to her surprise.

"Reasons." Lick. "I'm surprised you're the one shouting. Death was pretty set on hiding the damn things. I'd know. I was there." Another lick.

"It does not give you a right to take them." Death growled.

Strife flailed an arm to express his point, "What reasons? The fuck could you possibly want with them?"

"Shoot me. With Black Mercy." She licked her ice cream again, seeming like a normal request.

"What?" War shouted in a way it spoke enough for everybody's anger at this point. Black Mercy is genocide in a gun. Has slaughtered armies. One scrape from the weapon itself will kill anything, no matter the wound. You don't even have to be hit sometimes, just HAVE a wound, and wind up dead.

"Do it. You'll find out why I wanted em. Kinda." She licked her ice cream again.

"AH! FUCK YOU! WE'LL JUST SEE THEN, HUH?!" Strife walked to the weapons, grabbing Black Mercy as if he knew exactly each weapon that was there, aiming at Sam. And pulling the trigger.

The sound was loud, deafening. gut wrenching. Strife flinched at the recoil, and Fury seemed almost scared at this point. The sound echoed through the dull Realm the horsemen had to themselves. It hurt Sam's ears greatly. But she was alive. Nothing happened. It didn't shoot her. She grinned at him, licking the ice cream again. "Did you miss, rider?"

Strife growled loudly, walking over and shoving the gun up against her head, and pulling the trigger again. The sound still went off, this time everybody flinched at it, but Sam just licked her ice cream over and over to keep it from melting on her. Strife got even angrier, pulling the trigger over and over until pausing. Sam just looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "You're hurting the gun. And my ears. Try Anathema?"

Anathema is another gun, more of a normal one but the bullets are special. There almost like homing devices, and mushroom in a body once hit, which means the bullet literally explodes inside its target. Strife threw down Black Mercy, walking over and picking up Anathema. He went to her head, shooting right at her. The noise was much less noisy, but much more painful. For strife.

He threw the gun down, holding an ear with one hand and shaking the one who held the gun. When he tried to shoot Sam, there was an obvious bolt of electricity emerging from the gun and shocking Strife. "UGH! The fuck? What IS THIS?"

Sam smiled, innocently as if she hadn't done a thing. "Nephilim weapons are alive. They have a thought process. And they share links to one another. I'm sure Death and War know this already. But, they can get to know you once you pick one up. And for whatever reason, they like me. The reason I had them before? Suicide. Or, it was a plan anyway." She paused to have another ice cream lick. "didn't work out. And I knew other people knew where the vault is, no matter how hard YOU tried to keep it a secret " Her eyes darted at Death, which made him slightly uncomfortable. "The ones not already awake? woke up as I touched them surprisingly. And nobody even really knew who I was. So I put them in a place nobody ever really cares to check. I was going to tell you all about it, but wasn't to sure how you'd react. you're welcome to try the other weapons on me if you'd like to see if I'm joking when I say all of them like me." When she finished, she licked off a drop of melted ice cream form the cone, almost finishing with it.

The four main horsemen looked at her, and the weapons in disbelief. The fact she had them mainly to end her life either went unnoticed, or uncared for.

She looked at Death. "You still have Mortis on you, correct? A day or two after you left the vault, didn't it start.. Acting weird almost? And you probably didn't notice, but I was disguised as an Angel soldier on your side that whole time... Cloaking magic is fun to use. I never truly abandoned any of you. I stayed around. But. I didn't want to be KNOWN because I didn't want to go back to Lucifer and be his pet. Took as many cautions as possible."

Fury crossed her arms. "Had a little plan, didn't you? Clever girl. "

"Oh, come the hell on! How many tricks you got up your sleeve?" Strife was torn from his aggressive manners now.

"No, I'm just insanely cunning. Though I've failed at the MAIN attempt but. Close enough." Sam continued on the last bits of her ice cream. "Sorry to have to break that information to you like that. I wanted to wait until things were.. properly situated before letting you all know I possessed them. But you do realize, Death, the link you have with Dust? Something like this would report directly to Crowfather. No helping it. But knowing him, he'll keep quiet. But miiiight use it as leverage for blackmail possibly."

"If he does, his secrets will die with him." Death nodded.

"So vile."

War was gritting his teeth and bawling his original fist, giving Sam an angry look, as Death was looking back at the pile of weapons.

Sam looked at War. "What EXACTLY has you so pissed about the situation? No harm is done, and I made sure of that. I don't just act, I think. Unlike you actually."

" DO NOT taunt me. I will stay my blade for now." War walked angrily back to the manor, silent.

"Does he forget his blade is a nephilim weapon as well? He'd have to stick to hand on hand combat. Still effective but I'm faster."

"Our weapons do not know you, Sam." Death seemed proud to point it out.

"You left me in a room with them, unguarded yesterday. I said I take cautions, did I not?"

Death now had a dumbfounded expression upon his face behind the mask. Furys arms dropped to her side, her mouth open. And Strife set a slow clap, now pissed again. "Gee, you think of everything, don't you?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

Strife pulled out his guns, twirling them by the trigger guard. " Y'know something. You talk a mighty big game."

Death went to call him out, but was stopped by fury. Sam nodded, finishing her ice cream finally. "I know I do. Probably because when you're aware of something, you ten'd to make it a point. But I don't fight friends. So don't Try,You'll just get frustrated."

" I'm talking a little friendly competition." He pointed to the field, right beside the tree. " Over there. Come on. No one dies, just a little spar."

"I have a sparring buddy." Jen showed up, just behind and to the side of Sam. "She's both exactly like me, and nothing like me." Strife, Starting to get mildly angry, fired one shot just above Jen's head on purpose. Death and Fury back off, leaning up against the tree. Jen twitched to the shot, nothing otherwise.

"I don't fight friends or companions, and I could just deteriorate if you continue shooting. A thing I learned is theres no "friendly Spar" for those who don't know when to stop. So its best to just not start."

Strife holstered his guns, flicked off Sam and walked back to the manor. "Waste of my fucking time."

Sam's eyes flashed brown for a second, before looking at Death and it being replaced with Purple again. As Jen faded, Sam sighed. "Hes still stubborn on testing me."

"His name is Strife."

"Your names all fit you far too well. Its unsettling. So, are we leaving the weapons?"

"No."

She sighed. That figures. "Then whaddya gonna do with them? I don't particularly care. But they've been there for two centuries with nobody knowing. I forgot myself most of the time to be honest with you."

Fury whispered in Deaths ear, and he nodded. Sam waited for a reply for another minute.

"Distribute them, some to heaven, some to hell."

"I consider myself to merely keep them from the hands of people that shouldn't. But you know more of them than me, Death. Do what you will." She shrugged, beginning to open the new book she got. Death and Fury summoned their horses, Despair and Vengeance, put the weapons in a large sack and ride through a portal. Once they rode off, the portal closing, Sam took her normal perch in her tree. She couldn't help but notice the familiar feeling just below her, in the hollow of the tree. Alas, she focused to her book to learn some new magics of her own.


	18. Chapter 18

It took the Horsemen a day or two to cool down from the Abomination situation. Sam kept to her tree for those days, occasionally hopping down just to stare at the dull landscape that was still beautiful to her. Days after the situation, she decided to go into the manor for some conversation. She knew she was lonely. But she wouldn't admit it randomly. Strife and Chaos were on the couch, watching Tv. Sam stood by the door, looking at them, Strife was obviously pissed as Chaos bugged him with random questions towards the movie. "Is this normal?"

Strife looked at Sam, nodding as if it was something she should have known by now. Rather than a movie, it seemed like a short documentary on what was seeming like the Mechs for the humans. Sam shook her head, walking past them and up the stairs, right for Furys room. She barely knocked her hand on the door when it burst open, the horsewoman looking ecstatic to see her. She must have noticed the demons confused expression, "Oh, you came to talk because you're lonely!"

Sam sighed, not realizing it was a readable thing, or that she was an amazing guesser. "Can I come in?"

"How about we talk outside instead?"

"Oh. Alright." She turned to leave, Fury closing her door, then stepping out a moment later. They made their way to Sam's tree. There was silence, then Fury crossed her arms. Sam's attention went to the small black bouncy call that was always wedged in between the same two branches that always hung above her. She threw it, caught it, and so on. "Whats the date? Human time."

Fury seemed a tad off guard at the question. "April third I believe. Why?"

"I think my birthdays coming up. I don't celebrate it, or even remember my age. I just like to know when another years passed."

"Oh? What day is your birthday?"

"The seventh."

"Thats close. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I don't celebrate it, and It doesn't really matter to me." Fury shook her head, looking at the ground. She had many thoughts about all of the things she could be doing right now, but didn't feel like they were important.

"Why don't you celebrate? its another year of you being alive."

"Thats exactly why I don't celebrate." She threw the ball extra high and over a branch, catching it and doing it again but throwing it from behind her back.

"You really are a saddening person."

"Not like I'm trying to pass it on. you asked. I answered. Not my fault if the answer you get is displeasing."

Fury started at the girl. She was aware of all the things she didn't know about her, she was aware of what she felt she needed to know, and that she knew enough. But she didn't. "Didn't you used to tell us you were welcome to changes? That you adapt to new things well?"

Sam pondered a bit, subconsciously still throwing and catching the ball. "Not if its a dramatic change. Or something I'm strongly against. I'd just take a bit longer."

"Most people can't do that."

"I'm not most people, Fury. You and your brothers know that."

"Most people say that."

"And I'm one of few that the majority can agree on. If they know me, wether its a lot or little."

"I'd say a small conversation with you would do just that."

"I established that quite recently with Death and War."

"Involving the necklace?"

"Yep." Sam hopped into the tree, wedging the ball into the branches, then hopping down and reaching into the shallow hole in her tree. Fury looked around, making sure nobody was listening.

"How do you emote?"

Sam froze, and calmly looked at her. "Excuse me? Emote? Define that."

"As in, how do you show how you feel. The only emotion I've ever seen from you is mutual or anger."

"I'm based off negativity. Sadness, anger, perversion," Her expression took a slight disturbed tone. "Abusive, controlling, aggression, greed, ignorant, destructive, envious, manipulative, violent, possessive, Or nothing at all. Which is when I keep calm."

"What about the other emotions, the positive ones. Happiness, compassion, gratitude, sincerity, hope, pride, faithfulness, lively, peaceful," With every emotion Fury spoke of, Sam twitched, and started to growl quietly. "compassionate, empowered, love." Fury was stopped by Sam suddenly having a dagger to her throat. She was shocked at the demond move, but didn't do a thing to stop her.

"I'm incapable of all of them. I don't know true happiness. I'm not a hopeful person. Far from peaceful. And like hell if I'll ever agree to love again." Her dagger pressed slightly more at Furys' throat as she looked at her. " I've told you my answer I'd appreciate it if you didn't question it more right now." Sams arm fell to her side, the dagger no longer being in her palm. "I don't wanna talk anymore."

All Fury did was watch Sam climb back to her normal perch on her branch of her tree. Fury stood still, looking at her and thinking for a good while before turning to go back inside and talk to the other horsemen.


	19. Chapter 19

The horsemen usually didn't see Sam constantly in one place since her tree was restationed. They would look out a window at the tree, or walk to the stables, and she wouldn't be there. Normally the small demon would spend quite an amount of time at the shops in various areas, whether different realms or hell itself to visit the humans. Silently, of course, as Sam didn't really want to converse with them, only to make sure they were alright. Although, the last few days, she was always there. She was like a stone. Always in the same position, never moving, and unresponsive to the few horsemen who bothered as they tried to speak to her.

Until the seventh, in human time. Fury had made arrangements with all the other horsemen about her birthday, despite her saying she doesn't celebrate it. But Sam wasn't there, in her tree, roaming around, anywhere. They didn't know where she would have gone, or why of all days leave today. They all had thoughts of their own on what she could be doing, but none would speak there mind on the situation.

It was late in the realm the horsemen were in, the sky a darker grey than normal, and for once Sam's tree was just as dull as the rest of the place. There was no glow or speck of life to it as it had when she was near it.

"How old would you think she is?" Strife was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, next to Fury.

"She is older than me, by far." Death was standing alongside War, near the door, only death was looking out the window at her tree.

"Wow. Thats old."

"Theres alotta old people here." Chaos and Corruption were sitting in front of the tv, with Scrouge standing by them. "She Is awfully old. Ancient rather. But that term suits you aswell, Death."

He grunted in response, crossing his arms and continuing to stare out the window. There was a short pause, before Death suddenly swung open the door. "She is back."

Chaos and Corruption bolted up. Or rather, Chaos did, and Corruption took her sweet time. Those two, along with Scrouge, got to a box and started getting to work.

Death, War, Strife, and Fury stepped outside. Sam was leaning against her tree, facing away from the house as if she knew they were waiting for her. Death walked up first. "Sam. Where have you been?"

She turned to him, slowly, keeping her hands in her hood pockets and her hood over her face. Two things she hadn't done in awhile. "What's it matter? I had business."

He stood in front of her, his brothers and sister following to his sides.

"Happy birthday, Sam" Fury said, smiling slightly at her. She watched sam twitch slightly before nodding. "Yeah, Hap-" Strife walked closer and went to pat her shoulder, but stopped talking when she moved away from him.

"Are you hiding something?" War got in a slightly more combat ready pose, as if she would suddenly turn on them. Strife and fury took to the same thought short after, leaving only Death to be unconcerned around her.

"No. I'm not. I just had to take care of something. Just like I said. I just don't want anybody touching me right now." She lifted her head slightly, all they could really see was her chin and mouth. "Sorry Strife. Thank you." He nodded, everybody going back to their normal positions rather than on guard.

"Its upsetting you guys think I'd lose it so quickly and try to hurt you. I have morals. Unlike most people." She took a slight glance at War, who grimaced slightly.

"I expected no such thing. Don't aim those words on me for the actions of my siblings." Death was staring at her, almost harshly.

"I knew you wouldn't, I thought you'd know that it wasn't aimed at you. You know better than the others how much against violence I am."

"I never understood that." Strife scratched the back of his neck. "Your like. Hells weapon. There scapegoat. Your product of the most destructive antichrist. And you hate violence?"

"Im there last resort. And I have my reasons for hating violence. I think it'd be better if I said I hate conflicting and acting out on the violence, I don't really care if it happens. I'll just do my best to keep out."

"That is still odd, considering who you are." War crossed his arms, then uncrossing them when he noticed Death had his the same way.

"Who I am is different than who I'm made to be." Sam rolled her shoulders, seeming to get tense at this. "I'm supposed to be,or rather should be,a million different things. I know this. And I'm not,yet to an extent I know I am. That doesn't mean that I want to accept it,it's just what I've been told."

Death sighed. "You have always seemed to be one to rebel your roles."

"Glad to know how predictable I am."

"Always have been."

"I wouldn't say always. "

Death huffed at her response, turning slightly. "Come inside when you are more social. " him and his siblings left at that note, and Sam decided to lean against the tree as they went.

Inside, the manner was being given simple colorful decorations for her birthday, if and when She decided to see it. Even if days from now, She can't say they didn't do anything. Not like She would. Or care,really.

The horsemen all began working a bit more, knowing it would be a short while before Sam would at least consider coming inside. Little did they know, she walked in amidst each one trying to put up something. Samantha stood at the door, half open, staring around. The demon kept her hood on her face, not letting them see her real reaction.

She was shocked, confused, and some part of her was upset. Sam pushed the anger aside and pushed her hands in her pockets. Pants pockets, not the hoodie one for once. She lifted her head slightly, and the horsemen looking at her could see a hint of a smile upon her lips.

Fury threw her hands up. "Hurrah! Surprise, Samantha!"

Chaos squealed, running over to the demon and hugging her, causing Sams hands to fly out of her pockets so she wouldn't tumble over. War and Death just stood where they were, watching the others walk to Sam and take turns wishing her another happy birthday.

War couldn't help but notice the way his elder brother was staring at the group. He mentally questioned it before walking upstairs to his room.

Samantha was smiling and laughing at Chaos and Fury's gestures on what to do now. As she looked around, she met eyes with Death. They held their gaze a bit, and his expression changed under his mask when he realized her smile had faded. Her shoulders fell slightly, which made her hood lift more from her face. The horsemen saw her eyes were a deep purple, and it was rather appealing to look at. The demons attention was pulled from him when she was pulled to the kitchen by Chaos and Fury.

The rest of the night was considerably a blur to Sam, for all that happened was useless chat, more stares from Death, and short lived games. The demon ended the night in Strifes old room, that the horsemen had allowed her to use if she didn't want to be in her tree all the time.

The night was ended on a pleasing note in her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

There were a few more days of silence from Sam, not being around. The horsemen continued with there lives, not paying much mind to it. However, Death was coming out of the stables, walking slowly towards the manor doors while looking over at Sam's tree. She was there, sitting at the base with her guitar. She began playing a soft melody, singing not to short after.

"Oh baby don't you know I suffer?

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretences

How long before you let me go?

You set my soul alight

OooOoo

You set my soul alight"

Death paused, turning to listen. He crossed his arms, No visible expression or reaction to the singing can be seen due to his ever present mask.

"I think I'm drowning,

Asphyxiated,

I want to break the spell,

That you've created.

You're something beautiful,

A contradiction,

I want to play the game,

I want the friction.

Yooou will be,

The death of me

Yeah, yooou will be,

The death of me."

Her posture changed suddenly, more confident and calm rather than slumped back and resistant. Intrigued at the "Death" part, the pale rider saunters up to the base of the tree and leans against the bark, a few feet from her side of it, listening intently.

"Bury it,

I won't let you bury it.

I won't let you smother it,

I won't let you murder it.

Our time is running out,

And our time is running out.

You can't push it underground,

We can't stop it screaming out.

I thought I was a fool for no-one,

Oh baby I'm a fool for you.

You're the king of the superficial,

And how long before you tell the truth."

The parts she was singing, as he heard, any bit he could potentially aim at himself were being louder than the rest.

"Bury it,

I won't let you bury it.

I won't let you smother it,

I won't let you murder it.

Our time is running out,

And our time is running out.

You can't push it underground,

We can't stop it screaming out.

How did it come to this,

OooOoo.

You set my soul alight,

OooOoo.

You set my soul alight,

OooOoo.

You set my soul alight…."

He could tell entirely the song was aimed to him. She never made it clear that she knew he was there, however. Once the song finishes, the guitar just fades along Sam sat there for a moment, keeping her head low. Death moved, now leaning on the tree right by her, but due to her being on the ground he was towering above. "Practicing, I see."

She ignored what he said, and looked ahead of where she was. "I went back to hell a day or two ago. Short visit. Wanted to see what was in the shops that day. And something happened that has me really confused. Wanna know what it was?"

He made an odd sound, but she took it as a yes. "Some guards came up to me. They were pissed. They called me an Angel and said I wasn't welcome. I didn't know they were talking to me, and when I turned around to see WHO they were speaking to, They freaked out. All they did was see my face to know who I was, and that changed them entirely. Now, what the hell would make anybody mix me up for an angel? I mean, I was hiding my presence and shit because I like a low profile. But that's a far gesture."

"Angels have been known to venture into Hell, mostly for small skirmishes. Among other things."

"Yeah. But I'm me. Their explanation was that I give off a sense of innocence. You knew from first seeing me I was a bloody demon. But demon to demon, I was mistaken? People are confusing. " She pulled her hood over her face again, looking back down where she was before. He cracked his neck, keeping quiet. She was looking anywhere but at him. "But yeah. I was practicing. Didn't know I was loud or anybody was listening."

"Your good."

After a bit of hesitation, she thanked him for the words. A compliment from the most feared horsemen seems like a blessing of sorts. "I've been around Heaven, and have heard the Songs sung by the Highest Order of Angels. I must say, you are as good as them."

She smiled brightly at this, not that it was seen. "Thanks, that helps my self esteem."

Sam stood, stepping a few feet from the tree and looking elsewhere. She had her eyes fixated on something, just thinking about what he'd said. Then other things. Until she spoke again. "And self esteem's back down."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"Not really. I talk myself down a lot. It's become a habit." Her eyes drifted to his, and they locked eyes for a good bit. Hers were currently a deep purple, with bits of seemingly hazel in them.

"Perhaps you should try something else."

"Like what?" She shoved her hands into her pockets, glancing away for a second. "I've tried everything."

He started to walk towards her, slowly paced, and she knew the intention before he did. She was blushing, and taking inch long steps backwards as a failed attempt to keep distance.

"You should stop talking to yourself like that."

She stuttered her reply, her face ears and neck was hot from being so flustered. "I-II only repeat wh-what's said to me."

He was very close now. He was almost two feet taller than the demon, and he was probably the only person in existence that the height difference intimidated her. In a swift movement, he had his mask on the ground. A pile of memories were triggered at the sight of his face, but it was cut short by sudden lips being forced on hers. The pale rider was holding her right shoulder with one hand, and the other had her hood forced down and held at the back of her neck. Sam's face was entirely red, standing out a lot when you realized just how pale she actually was. She let this happen, not daring to move for a while until she gently placed her small hands on his chest to push him away. "I-I.. Why.. What the he-" She wanted to form a sentence, but she couldn't. Nor did Death seem to want her to, because he pushed himself against her again along with his lips once more. Sam stared at him with confusion and shock once he allowed her to pull away.

"You've seen my true face once before, now is no different. Well, perhaps a lot." He crossed his arms, staring at her.

"No. Not that. Obviously not that. What you just did." The demon began to growl somewhat loudly, stepping away again. "Why?!"

"Sam. Samantha Tear. I.." His normally neutral expression gives way to a more embarrassed and cautious expression, not to sure how she would take such news.

Sams expression on the other hand, changed into a sudden surprised one after a second of thought, her eyes flashing from the deep purple to a bright yellow. "Wait. you meant me. In the basement, when you were giving me a whole blow-down on your fucking feelings?"

"Yes. I did."

The demon stared at him for a few seconds with a blunt expression, her eyes now a mix of white and red, not exactly a pale pink. "It's just lust. You said it yourself. Your Death. You shouldn't have that kind of emotion."

"No. It isn't something petty as Lust. Nor is it just some random occurrence."

"Then why the fuck would you waste such a thing on me?"

"It isn't wasting it, damnit!" He shouted, his voice bellowed in a way Sam never thought she'd hear. His fear and caution was replaced with pure anger and impatience, before he calmed himself.

"How is it not? I've explained to you I'm not exactly FOND of the thought of emotional ties. I'm nothing. Your something. That doesn't balance out correctly. And you should know a thing or two of that."

His face scowled, the rider was becoming frustrated with her. "Sam. I LOVE you, do you UNDERSTAND?" His voice was even louder, and more concentrated on his words rather than blowing out what came to mind. There was a clap of thunder, and it began to sprinkle with soft rain. It caused Sam to twitch, but she just growled at his tone.

"Yes I UNDERSTAND, I'm not a child, I'm fucking older than you, and your ancient! I just think its bullshit."

"How is it BULLSHIT, SAM?"

"Your DEATH."

"NOT ALWAYS!" The riders expression temporarily saddened. "Once I wasn't. But becoming Death does NOT mean I'm emotionless!"

The demon froze, she didn't know how to properly respond. Sam kept quiet, with an acception of her growls and upset posture. Death remained quiet as well, staring at her. They just stared. It seemed like hours, god knows how long they started. Her growling slowed to a stop, and her eyes went back to her calming purple. "You're not the first person to say those words to me. And I know you mean it. I could tell long ago, even before I left all of you to run off without worry form hell itself. I just.." She sighed, his expression turning to pure concern for her. "You're not the first to say that. But.." She looked down and away, pushing her hands back into her pockets. "But you're the first that the feeling's somewhat returned"

The rider was instantly relaxed at the elder demons words, but still cautious overall. "I guess I'm just. Worried. Emotions like that come with problems I'd rather not deal with."

"Don't be."

Sam looked at him again. "What?"

"Don't be worried."

"How could I not! What if I randomly DO fall for you? That would cause a million issues, from not being accepted by others, to it just ending horribly."

Death was struck with slight confusion. "Who said we had to be accepted? By my siblings? They do not care, Sam."

She stuttered the start of words, fuming for an excuse.

"I care not for the opinions of the Celestial Council or the other Angels, nor the Demons and their scattered Population, nor the Humans and their Machines of War. Nor God, nor His Son."

The demons now royal blue eyes, a mix from blue to purple, widened at the kind words spoken from the pale rider before her. She took them in a good bit before speaking. "Th-that says.. A lot.."

"You, Me, and My Siblings. We are a separate faction. We go by our own rules. It is only a homage to God Himself for not wiping us out at Eden that we are even taking part in this "End of Days"."

The demons voice saddened and crackled now, her face in general beginning to slightly quiver. Sam knew she was simply holding back tears she didn't need to, but currently it was her last speck of pride she had left. "But... I am nothing.. 'Sall I ever was…"

"No, Sam. You are something." He reached out, placing a hand on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"What? I mean. You didn't remember who I was and assumed I was a pathetic hellspawn trying to climb my way to a higher power. I know you didn't mean any harm because you didn't know, or even in general, but from ANYBODY that just knocked down what bit of myself I HAD left."

"Doesn't change anything at the moment."

"Your whole life you were never put down. And if you were, they aren't alive anymore. You can't begin to imagine the damage." The sadness in her was quickly fading, leaving anger and fright.

"You can rebuild."

"I'm to weak and negative."

"I'll be there with you, Sam. Even when the End Days come."

There was more staring and silence. The rider watched as her eyes averted into a bright neon green. Death was caught slightly off guard when she chuckled. Sam looked down, having multiple thoughts to keep to herself. "Your a fucking fool." His lips curled up slightly as she pressed her forehead onto his chest, leaning her weight on him. A hand was softly placed on the back of the smaller demons head, followed by his soft laughter. "Perhaps."

The thunder and rain had stopped, and the gray clouds for the first time in forever in the horsemens realm, revealing a bright sun and blue sky. They stood like this for a good amount of time, before Sam pulled away and pulled her hood back over her face. She took a moment to herself before she looked at him, just to see he had a large smile plastered on his face. "See, you look fine under your mask."

"Thank you, Sam." He nodded at her, and picked up his mask to place it on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself when she saw he was walking towards the manor. Sam stood there, not sure if he wanted her to follow. When he didn't turn around to see if she was still there, she dismissed herself to her special branch on her tree, where she was left to her thoughts on the situation that unfolded in front of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Fury was walking out of the manor, with a mix of positive emotion over the news Death has just told her. The fact he would admit to such a thing for any standard is a shock, but the fact Sam had accepted the emotion towards her? In the horsewomans mind, this was indeed a big deal.

Walking up to the tree, she noticed Sam was indeed in her branch. But she wasn't in her normal bundled up attire. SHe had on a tight fitting tank top, tight above mid-thigh dark denim shorts, and her normal boots. Normally, Samantha had a habit of covering herself to avoid exposure and weak points.

Fury hopped up to the branch Sam was on, startling her. After a moment of fidgeting, the demon pulled another branch over her, as if to cover her exposed skin. "So. Samantha."

The smaller girl whined, trying to cover her skin as much as possible. "The hell do you want? You don't need to be up here."

Fury laughed, smiling brightly. "Oooh, come now. You're acting like a little school girl. Where's your normal outfit?"

"The hell's that supposed to mean? I just don't like being exposed so much. Why do you think I'm always piled with clothes? There drying, I washed them."

"Oh please, you're embarrassed."

"Embarassed? Yeah, you're looking at me when I'm like this."

"I was referring to something else. Really, I think you look fine just like that." Well, considering her mother is the mother of succubus, its no surprise.

"What. Do you need. So you can leave me alone."

Fury giggled, and hopped down. "Oh, nothing. I'll come talk to you later then." She then walked off, but a bit more pep in her step than normal.

"The hell's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing darling~!"

Sam was now laying against the tree trunk, on the ground, but now with her normal outfit on. Fresh, clean, comfortable, enjoying her peace, until Fury stepped out to say hello yet again.

She stood in front of Sam, who groaned, and leaned towards her. "So. I heard about you and Death."

"And?"

She smiled, and threw her arms into the air. "I just NEVER thought DEATH of all people would confess such a thing!"

"I agree. Nobody would have thought so. I don't know why he did either, I've told him I don't like emotional ties."

"OH, THIS, is PERFECT! Good thing to, at least this happened now and just before the End Times."

"Um. What?"

"I mean, can you imagine if he had confessed his true feelings when it was just happening?" She laughed, using her hands to exclaim her words. "That'd have been terrible! Thankfully, the Celestial Council will send a messenger to our manor two months human hime in advance."

"Is that all? You wanted to tell me he's told you?"

Fury giggled, though the demon remained unamused. "Calm down! I'm just gossiping. You know we don't get much in the way of entertainment out here. You know, if the angels really valued us, and they should. I mean come on, we agreed to be there harbingers of destruction and judgment upon the human plane."

The demon remained silent, thinking about a certain horsemen rather than listening to her.

"Whats your deal Sammy?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just don't have much to say, not really in a good mood. Ever."

"Oh fine. If you say so."

"Sorry, you know I'm not always like this. Just.. caught me at a bad time."

Fury stood there, observing Sam. Her hood was up, hands in her pockets, and spacing out every few seconds. The horsewoman looked up at the sky through the leaves of the marvelous tree. "First time in a very long time the skies have opened up to us."

"Yeah. I noticed. I wonder why."

Both of the women kept to their thoughts and stared at the sky aimlessly. There was no denial that it was peaceful to look at, more so than the world of Man's sky. Eventually Fury wandered off, when? Sam didn't know. She kept her head against the tree, staring through the leaves for hours upon hours.

Eventually she decided to go and see what the others were doing. So she did just that, walking into the manor to find Chaos annoying Strife out of his mind, with questions about Aliens and God. His brown spiked hair seemed even messier than usual.

"Well, isn't he?" Chaos was bouncing slightly on the couch.

"Ugh, I don't FUCKING KNOW!" Strife on the other hand was trying to watch the television.

"Oh, well SOMEONE must know! No One even bothers to ask where he came from!"

"You ask to many questions, Chaos."

Sam was obviously amused by the conversation. She pulled her hood back slightly, exposing a majority of her face that held a firm smile and bright blue eyes.

"You know what the humans call things they dont understand?"

He sighed, looking at his sibling. "What do they call em, Chaos?"

"UFO's! That would mean God is a UFO!"

Sam couldn't supress her quiet chuckle, and Strife looked like he was about to break the coffee table over his sister's head.

"God is not a fucking UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT! DUMBASS!"

"What IS he then?" She was giggling at the older horsemens reaction, amusing to her as well. This is when Sam decided to intervene.

"Chaos, sometimes not knowing something is better than finding out."

Strife flung up his hands as a thank you gesture to the demon. "Thank you, Sam! Jeez." Chaos on the other hand, crossed her arms and pouted.

The smaller demon chuckled at Chaos'' reaction. "Might not like it, but it's true. I had a friend, knew bout my issues, and he somehow temporarily died. Alchemy's amazing like that I guess.I asked him what it was like. He told me. And I really wish he'd never have told me. I would have been so much better not knowing."

Chaos looked down, thinking about what she was told. "Curiosity has limits, they shouldn't be met."

Strife looked at Sam, then Chaos. "Words from the wise. Live up to that."

There was silence, except from the tv that was playing Global News Broadcasting statement. It was currently showing the Vatican Forces, the people Sam was with for a few months, were being pushed back by another team. They were being lead by a figure in black, whom Sam couldn't easily advert her eyes from. Sanageyama's Samurai Mech was the only other thing she really noticed, fighting helicopters and ships with a snake logo embedded on them. The news was showing cities burning and huge gunfights between the Vatican army and the Resistance Forces. The camera panned back to the Anchors face. "While this bloody war has been raging for quite some time now, the Leader of the Snakes tells us the Crusader Army will be pushed back and Religion will be abolished along with the pope's execution. This is Kate, signing off. All audio ended, leaving the GNB logo to accompany the screen*

"For your info, Sam, the Antichrist's taking over." Strife leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms out. "This one's the guy who's supposed to fight Conquest."

"The glowy man?" Chaos questioned.

"Jesus, in other words."

Sam shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "I don't know much about this stuff. Never really bothered me to think on it, except the fact I'd want it to happen as soon as possible. But that's selfish."

"It means the end times for us all."

"Exactly. I, personally, have always been a depressed, psychotic, suicidal bitch. If you didn't notice."

The television went back to the news, an interviewer talking to Commander Hook, the butch who had a fondness over Sam as she had her stay with them. "General hook, how long do you think until the Snakes break through Italy's walls and destroy the Vacation? " The reporter held the microphone to Hook. "Lemme tell ya somethin' sweetie. Those walls? They ain't failin' for shit." Hook pointed to the walls a great distance away that were encompassing Italy. She continued to brag about the wall, just as the artillery's guns fire on the Snake Ships closing in on the place. "Interview over." Hook walked to the walls, as the camera crew raced for cover, with the GNB logo returning.

Sam was beginning to growl at the sight of it all. "Don't like the news much?" Strife was staring down the demon, multiple reasons behind it.

"No, those are the humans I was with for awhile. And the ones who tried to execute Lucifer."

"Hah! They came closer than anybody else! Maybe you or Michael being the exceptions. Just saying."

"I could have, a long ass time ago. But I had reasons not to. Conflict being the main one."

The news kicked on once again. Random occurrences, from a vampire rampaging through Europe, killing Snake forces, and a man in a plague doctor outfit seen walking through Africa, doing the same. It ended with chat about the Generals deciding on one last defence ditch while the Snake forces circle Italy.

Sam couldn't watch more, so she turned and left back to her tree quietly, Strife's eyes glued to her. "The hells wrong with her?"

"Maybe she needs to be alone? Shes watching her friends get hurt."

"She's always alone."


	22. Chapter 22

Not even an hour after Sam witnessed the news, she was on the branch her tree, and Death decided he needed to speak to her. He took slow strides. The pale rider knew what he wanted to tell her, he just didn't know how. He was already on his way to her, but with no clear intentions.

He walked up to the tree, leaning against it. She acted like she didn't notice, staring up at the leaves as they swayed ever so slightly. "Sam."

"Yep?"

He paused, stuttered, and still didn't know what to say. He decided to be blunt with it. "We need to talk. About things."

The demon sighed, pulling her knees to her chest to hug them. "Mk. Talk. Ill but in when I need to."

Death took a moment to realize just how small she seemed. She looked like she would snap in half at any moment. "About us."

"Okay, what exactly?" Death began to mumble, and she patted the branch beside her, followed with him climbing to it to sit. "I have amazing hearing, but I have no idea what you are saying. If you want to talk, talk."

"I would like to.. Spend time. With you. Elsewhere."

"Mk." She was blunt, it was almost robotic and emotion deprived from her. They both remained silent, until she stretched and yawned. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I do not know. We could just talk."

"Up to you, I don't really mind anything. Y'know, you're a really awkward person. Even before, I just didn't really pay attention. Unless it was always directed to me, I might have grown used to it."

"I'm Death. I am not suited to this. But I suppose I will get used to this eventually."

"I don't think I will, in all honesty. I'll try, but I can't make promises."

"Very well."

They went silent yet again. Sam was swinging her legs again, staring at random things. She zoned out a lot, as most people had noticed by now. He was caught off guard when she suddenly fell backwards, the pale rider panicked and attempted to catch her, but that was when he realized she was just hanging upside down from the branch.

"Your cute."

"Hush. Perhaps we should travel to the human plane?"

"Why, exactly?"

"To bond, I suppose."

"Dunno what that'll do, but alright, if you think it'll be fun." The demon grabbed the branch so she could swing her legs off without sitting up, dropping to the ground on her feet and shoving her hands into her pockets. Death landed beside her.

"Sometimes I believe your hood is attached to your head."

"Sometimes I think your mask is your face until I remember it doesn't move when you talk."

The horseman opened a portal, with the demon walking through it before he could make a step.

It took them both to a large, open field, bordered with trees on one side and rubble of a damaged city on the other. The demon kicked a patch of tall grass, looking around. "Green is such a lively color. But it's my least favorite for some reason." Multiple helicopters and jets with the Snake logo dashed above them into the direction they faced. "Why here, exactly?" The demon looked at Death.

"I haven't visited Earth in a while. Reaping would do the trick for the bonding, wouldn't you agree?"

She just stared at him, chuckling after a bit. "If you say so."

Death drew his scythes. "To add, I'm a tad bit partial to the Angels and Humanity. Present company noted. I've always prefered order over chaos."

"Thats how it should be, in my opinion. You don't just run into a battle without a plan. Usually. It usually ends bad on both parts without one."

"I am Death. And you are a powerful demon. t's not like the Antichrists forces will…" As he spoke, a meteor streaked heavily across the sky, landing at the treeline about fifty meters away, exploding in a flurry of debris. A mech stood tall, once the area settled. It was all black, red and silver accents in various patterns covering it reasonably. "Oh, forget it." Death lunged towards the Mech, Sam stood and looked elsewhere. Violence wasn't something she should tempt with. She could hear clashes of metal and such, but never turned, knowing Death would win.

Her point was proven when Death appeared at her side yet again, sheathing his scythes. "It came out of nowhere. It wasn't me at fault."

She chuckled, walking again. "I'm aware." They both looked around, at the scenery that was the destroyed land. More planes, helicopters, and other things flew across the skies again above Sam and Death. They looked like they were all racing to a specific place. "Yknow." Sam said, looking up at the swift helicopters. "This is a weird date."

The pale rider sighed, nodding. "Indeed." A moment after, explosions were heard, followed by an extremely loud mechanical sounding screech. "What was that?"

Sam turned to the side, looking at the ground and twitching at every jolt of sound. "I don't want to see it." She looked up in time to see blue and white beams of light trail through the sky, landing, and causing more explosions. Sam turned, walking the opposite direction. Death was too busy looking at the explosions in the distance, only to turn and find the demon half across the field.

"Sam, Wait!" He ran to catch up to her, walking beside her at her pace. They were silent, and Sam did her best to ignore the zooming planes and such above, and the explosions behind her. The pale rider heard her making a noise, growling, yet it sounded calm. "Are you alright, Sam?"

"I think I know the ones getting harmed. Its best if I didn't hear it. Growlings louder than anything else right now to me."

"The humans, you mean?"

"Mhm. I lived with em for a few months. Because your brother kinda left me alone with them. Do we have to be here?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Fine, then." He opened a portal, that led them back to the manor.

"Sorry.." She spoke quietly, as she stepped through, feeling like she sabotaged their bonding time. Death followed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be, I understand."

Sam twitched, causing Death to have an uneasy expression behind his mask. After a bit of her eyes adjusting, she realized the portal had opened up right beside her tree, and that it was surrounded by the other horsemen she knew well. The smaller demon pulled her hood more over her head than before, and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, looking down.

"You all weren't gone very long." Furry crossed her arms, raising a suspicious eyebrow, grinning madly.

"You didn't.." The elder brother crossed his arms as well, stepping closer to Sam. He seemed to notice way better than any of the others just how uneasy she can get from a few words,

"I did." Fury waved her hand dismissively, stepping aside when Sam speed walked by her and darted up to her perch on her tree to lay down. Strife looked at her somewhat puzzled, but then gave his elder brother a thumbs up. War was being stoic as normal, being internally glad for his brother but wouldn't show it. The rest were smiling and visually expressing their joy for the two, at least hoping it would all go well. "Be here later, we have plans."

With that, one by one everybody began to go back inside the mansion. Death of course was last, but decided to leave Sam alone for now.

Hours have passed, and it grew darker than the realm already was. The small demon had only moved once, to sit at the base of her tree, hugging her knees, and sobbing to herself. Something the demon hadn't done in a long time. She could easily hear the loud conversations and music and such from the horsemen in their manner. She could also easily hear the door open, close, and the footsteps that followed. She knew who it was, but she didn't want him to see her in more of a weak place than she already always was. Her knees were hugged closer to her chest and she tried to calm herself, to stop the sobs, but it only seemed to get worse.

The pale rider kneeled in front of her, reaching out to lay a hand on her arm. However, when he noticed she flinched before it even got close to her, he just sat cross legged on the ground instead. "What is wrong, Sam?"

She looked up to him, staring at him with murky dark grey eyes. If you couldn't see the tears, you wouldn't know she was upset. "I can't."

The phrase shocked him for a moment. Such a strong girl, somebody who normally seemed so confident and had so much will, so much power, so much need for anything, saying this? "You cannot what?"

"To much change. I can't cope with it. It's annoying, it's hard, and I can't even tell if it's fucking worth it. I'm getting so upset, so easily and I never do. I'm fucking crying out of frustration. I'm concerned and stressed of so many things. It's too much and I don't wanna deal with it." The stress in her voice was obvious, her expression remained blank until she shoved her face back into her knees, biting her lip to hold back more sobbing.

"But you are strong willed. Stronger than most. You are aware of that, you tend to flaunt it."

"No, I'm not. I don't even know where the hell everybody gets it from, thats just me being a bitch to everybody who tries to be nice."

"It's quite obvious, actually."

"How?" She looked up at him again, her eyes looking more red than grey now. "What am I so strong willed amount? I have one goal in my life; and it's to end it. Thats not strong, that's taking the weak way out. Am I wrong?"

"Perhaps you are looking at it the wrong way."

Her eyes returned to grey, and she rested her chin on her knee. "Probably. I'm to negative. It won't change."

"No."

"Hm?"

"You are fine. You are not negative. Fine."

"Name a single time I've looked on a brighter side of anything."

"You have never expressed negative feelings towards your tree."

The demon stood up, and started climbing it frantically.

"Sam?" He followed shortly after, and soon they were near the middle-top of the tree. She was staring at several thick branches, all covered in deep gashes and claw marks. What stood out the most, the tree looked like it was bleeding. It had dried black droplets from all the gashes, and soon after seeing it, he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"When I get really mad. Or I can't contain anything anymore, I go up here. The only reason you've never seen it, the tree is taller than it looks from below."

Death looked down, a single column of no leaves left the perfect gap to see all the way to the ground. It was, indeed, much taller than it appeared. "That does not change anything." He watched as she simply hopped down, falling through the gap he was looking down through. Seeing that she landed fine, he climbed down rather than jumping.

They both were silent for a few moments, broken by Sam. "Can I have a hug now?"

He left no room of hesitation, hugging her tightly, and their height difference caused it to lift her off the ground in the process. Sam grinned slightly, and made a deep soothing purring noise in her throat. They stood like that for awhile, but just before Death had decided to nudge his face towards her neck, the manner doors busted open. Sam yelped, wiggling a bit from the sudden noise, so she was put down.

They both looked over at the manner to see Strife, obviously drunk, lying on the floor babbling to himself just outside the manner. Death groaned, marching towards him, while Sam found the scene amusing, just leaned back up against her tree.

"Strife. Get. Up. IDIOT." When Strife didn't respond other than making a lazy attempt at throwing the bottle he held, Death grabbed him by his collar a literally threw Strife back into the manner. "Drunkard." He made his way back to her tree.

"That was rough."

"We are family, of course we act like that."

Sam's eyes widened slightly at the word 'Family', followed by the return of her saddened expression.

"Between brothers and sisters, I mean."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get that. I just. Did I ever tell you about Amy? Did you never hear about her?"

"I do not believe so."

"Amy was my little sister. The only other person in existence that I share both parents with. She used to like fighting me so she'd grow stronger, but one time I went too overboard with it."

"You killed her?"

"That's why Jen's here. Souls take form of the thing you cherish most. Jen looks like me, because Amy cherished me. She's my reminder of what I did, and also apparently, if I could have done that to somebody who loved me so much, then I could do anything I needed to." She looked down, sighing, speaking again when Death didn't speak. "Didn't matter to me for awhile. That's also why I turned down Strife's offer to spar. And why I told him, "For those who don't know when to stop, just don't start". I know, I won't kill him, I just don't wanna risk hurting him. Or anybody. I don't like hurting people. Especially ones whom I care for."

"As I recall, Fury nearly knocked Strife off of the Bridge to Demon City."

"That doesn't sound too good. I understand how you guys are and all, but I'm not like that. At all. I don't like to harm people at all, in any way, unless needed. I despise it. I'd do anything to protect my friends, and that's it. Even if I were to turn around and hit somebody with my elbow or something, I'd probably freak out."

"But it would be an accident." He crossed his arms, now leaning on the tree beside her.

"So was Amy's death. I lost control, I didn't mean to do anything. I was mad. I take pain well, and that's because I set myself that I deserve it. Other's don't. Everybody should know what happiness feels like, and I don't want to hinder it."

"You do not deserve pain."

"I've done a lot of things people didn't even know I was involved in." She waited for a response. "If I wasn't a negative person I'd have thanked you for saying that to me." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and chuckled as he let out a sigh of relief. She most likely didn't notice how worried he was over her the entire conversation.

Sam sat down and leaned against the tree again. "I'm an emotional wreck."

He sat beside her, shaking his head silently. The smaller demon leaned on him a bit, purring again. Above them, stars started to flash randomly, some brighter than others. They stopped just in time for Sam to not fully notice as she looked up at them through the leaves of the tree. Death ended up snaking his arm around her, and rubbing her shoulder. They both sat quietly like this for awhile, feeling afraid a single movement would ruin everything.

However, something else ruined it. Death looked at Sam with a severe concern. She had snapped her neck in the direction to the right of them, a few feet from the tree, growling lowly.

"Sam? What is wrong?" She ignored his words, she was staring at the ground. As he followed her gaze, he saw it too. On the ground, there were smokey figures forming. He stood, not removing his eyes and pulled out his scythe. "I see it too. Barely."

The demon stood in a crouched position, ready to leap at the pool of smokey pool. Death was somewhat shocked at the amount of energy coming from her, as well as her current posture and the pure vibe of hatred she was now giving off. Her eyes were glowing a bright bright red, her fangs were poking greatly from her mouth, and she wouldn't stop the snarling and growling. If anything, it was intimidating to even the horseman.

With the one who popped out from the smokey black pool, Death understood perfectly why she was acting the way she was.


	23. Chapter 23

She stood there.

The mother to demons. Mother of the monsters. The one Sam loathed more than anything.

Lilith.

"My my, your senses are keen as ever."

Sam took a step closer, only to be stopped by Death putting his scythe in front of her. "What do YOU Want, Lilith?" He was noticable edgy and angered.

"I heard rumors. Plenty. There's some of you two, you know~ Bit of indirect incest it seems? That doesn't suit either of you well. Not like I'm one to judge."

"You are NOT my mother." It was Sam's turn to keep him from stepping to the woman.

"Close enough, if you ask me. I am the reason your kind ever walked."

"You MADE us from ASHES, not NATURALLY."

"Ah, but I made her, and her sister. They are the only natural two I have produced. Out of all the life I HAVE given, I'd assume it counts either way. You, Darling, Don't look happy." She looked at Sam, waiting for a reply. She didn't get to wait a second.

The small demon spoke. It was loud. It was low. It sounded like a thousand of her were speaking at once, half in a whisper, some yelling, some calm, some sad, the tone was impossible to decipher. "You, are FAR from welcome to be around me, or ANY of them unless it is a DIRE need" Death was taken aback by it, because it certainly was new.

"It is dire, my dear. If you'd hear me out."

"What could you possibly want?" Deaths posture went to a less composed one.

"The abominations. When you handed half to hell, I managed to grab one."

"WHat?" Sam's voice got lower, and her words began to slither and hiss almost. "Who in their right mind even TRUSTSs you with ssomething like that? Even Ssamuel hass more fucking brainss!"

Death stepped closer to Lilith, with Sam right beside him. "Hand. It. Over."

"Oh, I didn't bring it. It doesn't work. As far as everybody knows, none of them do. The guns refuse to shoot, the swords don't even cut like a normal one would. And they all feel dead. I've only had my hands on one. The rest is just words going around. As well as the name Samantha."

"If the weapons truly do not work, perhaps it's for the better." The horseman was visually calm, the only thing he could possibly be on edge now for would be Sam.

"It could be better to at least know what's wrong with th-"

"There attached." Sam's voice was more normal, she was just speaking lowly. Death and Lilith both looked at her. She was growing less angered and more concerned by the second. "There attached to me. They won't work if I'm not around. Or maybe it depends on how I feel about the person?"

"So they can only be used during the End Times. When Sam will be in the same general area as them." Death loosened his grip on his scythe.

"That's highly unsettling."

"And unfair."

Sam snapped at that. She was back to the insanely confusing voice, the high vibes of hatred and all. "You're lucky enough to even say you HELD one in your possession!"

"Oh ple-"

"You haven't seen me in CENTURIES, you probably thought I was DEAD because I KNOW that's what people were saying! Now you hear I'm alive and your reason for seeing me was because some FUCKING weapon doesn't WORK for YOU. You wonder WHY I want nothing to do with you!"

"So much hatred in a single person. Merely the downsi-"

"Because that's all you ever fucking SHOWED me! If killing you wouldn't cause problems, you'd have been dead by my hands FOREVER ago!"

Lilith was silent, Sam was not silent aside from her growling, but Death decided to intervene. "Half of the demonic population are dead due to the human invasion. I know, I saw their souls depart from Hell. I don't think YOUR death would leave a scar on anything."

Almost in an instant, there wasn't even a second behind what he said, something happened. It all moved so fast yet it felt to everybody like it was in slow motion. Sam had leaped at her mother, ready to attack her mercilessly, Lilith was already battle ready with the armor she wore like a daily outfit. They took turns clawing and pouncing on each other. The smaller demon was like an animal, she moved so fast she was almost a blur, it amazed Death as to how Lilith could even keep up with her a bit. The sounds of clattering and yelps from Sam filled the air, her growling and crazy noises just added to the chaos.

Then there was a pause in all of the noise. Nobody was breathing, everything was still, and now Sam was faced with immense pain through her midsection. All energy in the surrounding area gone, the noyl think you could now hear would be her quiet gurgles of pain. Lilith had managed to get behind Sam and thrust a sword into her.

"NO!" Death raised Harvester, his scythe, and ran for Lilith.

"Guess we'll see how this takes effect." She ripped the sword from Sam, causing her to drop to the ground, just in time to fade into another pool of smoke before the horsemen could hit her.

Sam was coughing and gripping her stomach, still growling loudly and snarling out her words. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill that whore"

"Shshsh, calm down. I thought you dealt with pain well? Something like this never harmed you so much before."

Sam groaned and toppled over onto her side. "That wasn't a normal sword. I don't know what that was." She coughed, and lifted her hoodie to expose the newly formed wound. It was black, green, purple, and pulsating. Veins of various dark colors spread from it, and if you looked hard enough you could probably see them as they spread more.

"Is everything alright? We heard noise." Fury had taken a step out of the manner.

"Go get Scourge, Tell her to bring supplies. Now."

As Fury ran off back inside, Sam took a deep breath and forced herself on her feet. "I'm fine. It just hurts to breath right now." She started to lean against Death as War, Fury, and Scourge ran outside with their weapons drawn.

"What happened, brother?" War was somewhat taken aback from the scene.

"Lilith made a visit."

"And you got this hurt, Sam?"

She growled, glaring at the horsewomen with her still glowing red eyes. "It's not my fucking fault she MADE something specifically to harm me. I'm not surprised, it was probably the first thing she fucking did."

Scourge put out her thin, bony hands towards the demon's stomach. They began to glow blue and dim, but stopped as soon as Sam yelped and snarled in pain, almost tumbling over again if it weren't for Death. "Healing magic's don't WORK on me.." She coughed, leaning all her weight on Death now.

"What can we do then?" War's comment turned a few heads, as there was some slight concern in his voice. Not common for any of the horsemen, especially him.

"Like hell if I know." The small demon pushed away from Death, hardly managing to stand on her own.

"This attack on our friend.." Fury was getting upset. "This attack shall lead to their demise!"

"Shall we ride to hell, and execute Lilith and her guards?" Sam gave War a painful and confused expression.

"What? No." She paused her words to groan in pain, her legs wobbling slightly and gripping the wound again. "H-histcap." She looked at Scrouge. "I saw histcap. I need it."

Scrourge walked away, leaving Sam with the other four horsemen. She continued her groans of pain as Death and Fury helped her to the manner. Once inside, she was given the promised histcap. The smaller demon worked her way to the restroom to shower, and treat her wound on her own. Eventually, she ended up back in Strife's old room that was given to her to rest.

Within the next half hour, Death had moved just outside her door. He stood alongside it, guarding it with his arms crossed. Sam, thinking it was odd, and his presence being loud and clear, hobbled over to the door and opened it. "What the hell're you doin'?"

The elder horsemen looked a bit tedious, thinking for a moment. "I um. Watching over your door. I was worried." He tried to keep from currently looking at her,seeing that she was unusually in a tanktop rather than a jacket.

"Aww, you care. Get inside." She stepped aside, holding the door open more.

He walked in, grabbing a chair from a desk and turning it to face her bed to sit. The demon closed the door behind him, and afterwords walked to the bed and plopped right down on her back, earning a low groan of pain.

After a long term of silence, Sam lifted up the front of her tanktop to expose the bandaging she did. "Did I do it right? I never really treat wounds unless their terrible. "

Death stared for a few moments, having not really seen her so exposed in general before. "It looks Well done." He watched as she carefully tugged the shirt back over her, and then rolled onto her side to face him.

"Has anybody ever said they liked your mask?"

"No. Normally it strikes fear to those who recognize it."

"I like it. It looks comforting to me. Even when I met you soo long ago."

The pale rider huffed, looking away momentarily. "Comforting? You truly are a bizzare one."

"Or it could be you were the first one in my life aside my sister to actually asked If I was alright. "

He looked puzzled for a moment,and back at her. "You can remember that far back?"

"If you keep thinking about something, it's hard to get it to leave your head. Spending lots of time alone provides loads of thinking time." Death grunted as a response. "Although, showing up the way I did,after it being so damn long. And all four of you remembered me so fast. I can't help but I think I crossed each of your minds often."

"You did. Fury's most. She missed having close relations to a female that wasn't family. You crossed mine only to wonder If you were doing Well. Strife only to comment on your appearance. I cannot speak for War."

"My appearance? "

"He referred to you as 'eye candy' dispite you being a demon."

"That's. Interesting. "

"Not to mention unusual for him."

"Any of you having any interest in anybody is unusual."

"Actually, it's quite common. We just aren't ones to express such things,as it shows vulnerable weakness. "

"That's understandable, but I assume you know you have no need to worry over me. Right?"

"Not exactly. "

"Tch. "

There was silence.

"so why do you always wear that mask?"

"it is the symbol for what I had to do for my kind."

"Kill them? Oh Yeah. See, sometimes I forget how vile you are."

"Don't tempt me, Samantha. "

"Ohh, you used my full first name. Tempt you to do what, exactly? "

"Your tone reminds me of your mother."

"So you look at me and think of Lilith. Mk, that boosts my self esteem."

Death sighed. "Speaking of her, you need to answer me a few questions."

"Do I honestly have to? Or do you just suddenly have a stick up your ass."

"Sam."

"Alright, alright. Ask away."

"You are her only blood relation? "

"Only one alive, Yes, as far as I know."

"And you hate her?"

"Who doesn't, honestly. The fact demons are hateful alone doesn't help. "

"What do touch mean?"

Sam sat up, arching her back and stretching. "Demons are instinctively made to hate their kin and general family. It's a matter of trying to train the kin how to be independent and full of self pride, or something like that. Brothers and sisters included."

"But..your-"

"Amy?" Death nodded and she laid back down. "She's a special case. She did what Lilith dose and pretends to at least tolerate family. The only reason I think she loved me,was she originally followed the whole 'friends close and enemies closer' phrase. And took it to far. She always wanted to outdo me but. We all know where that went." There was a long pause, Death not really knowing what to say.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you." She rolled onto her side yet again.

"What is there to say that you do not know?"

"Lots. Favorite color. Favorite weapon. Basic interests."

"Blue, Harvester, you."

"I'm flattered. Good conversation skills you have there,single worded answers will always get you far."

"Simplicity is best. "

"You should tell me a story."

"About? "

"Anything. "

"If that is what you want."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then there was just me and War, off to do God knows what. But That's another story." Death looked over at Sam, finally noticing that she had slipped into a slumber not to long after he had started his story.

As quietly as the large horseman could, he placed the chair where he found it, pulled her blanket over her, and began to leave the room.  
"Damn hellspawn."


	24. Chapter 24

Death was to focused on his papers and documents the next morning to have noticed all the loud noises that were outside. The sounds of metal on metal, the thuds on the ground, and what caught onto him the most was Sam's voice. She was jeering somebody on. There's no way her wound was healed, what was she doing?

Death walked outside, witnessing something that surprised him to no end.

"Come on, you chunk of giant scrap metal." Sam was walking backwards, smiling and staring down War, who was obviously infuriated. She kept her black iron sword, not much longer than her arm, spinning in her hand simply to show off.

"What's going on out here? You are not Well enough for this Sam." Death yelled, beginning to walk closer to them, only to be stopped by Fury.

"War wanted to train." The horsewoman was smiling and not taking her eyes off of Sam and War.

"Hi Death~" The demon waved to him, ducking and barely missing a blow from Chaoseater, War's sword.

"FOCUS, Sam."

"I am. He hasn't hit me yet. To slow. Working on his speed."

"I might just regret this." War began to swing over and over, walking to her as she weaved through it all. "And I am the demon who will make true to your words."

"She is quite fast. I would not think she to be one to help with this sort of thing. Especially after last night." Death crossed his arms, sighing.

"Are you doubting her, Brother? She is quite strong for a small demon as she is. It's a mystery to me why so many are afraid of her just from a simple look."

"A demon is a demon. Small or not." Death received a harsh pat on the back, turning to see Strife standing beside him opposite of Fury.

"That's a fine pick ya got there." He was also staring, welding a smirk.

"Calm your mind, brother." Death spoke, turning back just in time to see Sam swing; hitting War in the chest.

Death, Strife, and Fury let out a simultaneous gasp, as War tumbled backwards. His armor had a thick slice in it, far larger than her weapon actually was. His chest turning bloody in an instant.

"Cmon. Just a scratch." The demon dropped her sword to hang by her side, barely having any combative composure left, as she beckoned him towards her with her free hand.

"What kind of sword is that? A scratch?" He growled out to her, War began to swing again and again at her, but instead of dodging she was now using her sword; singlehandedly to deflect him.

"The first abomination I actually liked. It's also one of the weaker ones. Thought you could tell." Sam began to move more and more as he continued to swing, the other horsemen beginning to wonder out to watch.

"Abomination? You allowed her to keep one?" Fury crossed her arms once more.

"No. I did not. I wasn't aware she had it at all." It was Death's turn to cross his arms, followed by Strife and Scourge.

"You left it behind. I didn't notice you did until you left, this one's drawn to me. I bonded with it quite well, considering I had it way before you hid the others. Where's Chaos and Corruption?"

"Chaos was annoying me so I sent them to go do something" huffed Strife.

"Of course. War, I could have hit you a million times by now." Sam jumped backwards, out of range from his attacks. "Let's get you cleaned up,that one hit might have been worse than I thought." The demon reached towards him, letting her sword be grabbed by Jen who only appeared for a moment, just to disappear with the sword.

"Do not touch me." War growled, turning away and beginning to walk inside the manor. Sam whined rather loudly, dropping her hands to her sides and watching him.

"D'aw, don't worry Sammy. The guys just mad he still can't land a decent hit on you." Strife spoke up, turning to War at the last sentence.

"I don't believe you taunting him in such a way will help. And you also have no room to talk, because we all know you can't either." She was slowly beginning to look angry, staring at him with slightly red eyes.

"Speaking of which, you'll fight that kid and not me? I sense favoritism."

"I'm injured, I cannot do much harm. And I happen to like him least of all of you. Just because he's a Tad younger than you dose not make him a child, actually I for one believe he's more superior to you. " Sam's eyes were getting redder with every word she spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now back the hell off, I'm going back to sleep." She began to climb her tree, not making it far before Strife had his gun aimed to her. She paused, looked at him, and got her feet back on the ground. "Do you really want to? I said you'll just get frustrated."

"Course I do. Who wouldn't?" Strife began to spin his two guns in his hands.

"I'd imagine the smart ones, Strife." Fury giggled at Deaths' comment, who also earned a short smile from Sam.

"Hush brother, this is between me and your woman."

"That is not reassuring."

"Let's get on with this, my wound is beginning to hurt again." Jen had appeared again to hand Sam her sword, just to leave once more. "Somebody give us a countdown."

Fury and Death knowingly took turns counting down from ten, as Sam stood with bored composure and Strife with his ready to kill. He had his weapons at the ready while Sams' lay at her side.

Death and Furys' numbers got low quickly, Strife growing more tedious. He was cackling quietly to himself, beginning to mumble what he'd imagine fighting the demon again would be like for awhile.

The number "Zero" hung in the air for what felt like days, but in reality it didn't last a mere second. The horseman was shooting at the demon, over and over, over and over, with little results.

Sam was running at him, as their far distance slowly closed. She was using her sword to practically hit and deflect every oncoming bullet, missing a few and earning a few bullet grazes on her arms and sides.

The match had ended as fast as it began, with the demon leaping at Strife while he was reloading his guns. He attempted to push her away somehow, but the smaller girl managed to land behind him and grab his neck in the process, her sword parallel with the front of his neck. Her eyes were a dark color, one Strife fought to find, but they were nearly black,and unreadable. She was breathing calmly, but grinning open mouthed, she looked absolutely insane to him. They stood like this for a few moments before anybody said anything.

"End. Sam won. Such a surprise." Deaths words seemed to reset Sam, as her eyes turned a dark but obvious blue, and her expression fade.

Sam stood, stretching as her sword was once again removed from her by Jen. "That was anticlimactic. You're the one who isn't worth my time, Strife. I may not do much but I'd rather not waste it on such stupid things. War was training, you just wanted to try and prove a false point. You made a fool of yourself. Learn from your mistakes." She spoke, fixing the positioning of her clothes instead of looking at anybody. The demon began walking to her tree, stopping short when she heard laughter.

Strife stood there, looking at her and calmly huffing out short laughs. "I hit you."

Sam was confused, because she didn't feel anything aside being grazed by a few she had assumed would just pass her.

"Your stomach."

Sam looked down at her hoodie, seeing a hole dead center of where her fresh wound from the night before was. "Oh. I believe you did," She looked up at him, a big smile plastered on her face. "good job, Strife."

"DANM RIGHT, HAH. Just WAIT till I tell War!" The horseman ran inside, laughing and shouting with his pride.

Fury clapped, looking at Sam. "You put on a great show, darling~"

"Thank you. I aim to please."

Fury laughed, nudging Scourges' arm, who hasn't yet spoken today. "I think me and Scourge will head inside, we have more business to attend."

Fury and the other horsewoman left, leaving Sam and Death yet again. Sam, instead of retreating to her tree like she so stubbornly wanted to, walked over to Death and leaned on his chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head to stroke her hair,and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders lightly. "You performed well today."

"I held back a lot."

He sighed, nodding even though she couldn't see. "Yes, I know. Their spirits cannot fade before the End Times. I thank you for allowing them to get as far as they did."

Sam took a moment to reply, thinking about how she was going to say what she wanted to. "I don't want the End Times to come anymore."

"You will not be alone."

She sighed, knowing he was unaware of what she meant. Happiness being something she long sought for, she decided to not ruin the moment and savor it for as long as she could, reaching her arms around the horseman to give him a tight embrace.

She couldn't help but think, about how confused she was about them both. All it took were a few of his words for her to be comfortable and infatuated with him. It was like she was cursed. And he most likely felt it too, though the other would not know.


	25. Chapter 25

"Chaos and Corruption aren't back yet? Where the hell'd you send them, again?"

Sam was standing not to far from the horsemens' couch, looking at Strife who had his arms folded behind his head as he laid back in peace at the near silence. "To go retrieve something. They haven't learned the whole portal opening techniques yet, so they'll be a long time. Thank god."

It's been a few days since Sam went against Strife and his brother, War. "But I thought we were all going to have a meeting about the End Times? We know it's soon."

"Yes, Sam is correct. It's better to talk of it now than when there is but two months left. We should all have periodic conversations regarding it." Fury was walking down the stairs off to the side of the room, putting a hand on her hip as she reached the bottom.

"We don't even know any specific details, the fuck is the point in talking till we know something." Strife groaned, losing all peace in the now dense room.

"Wrong, brother." Scourge was now on her way down, stopping alongside Fury. "We have acquired much more information, thanks to Malthael."

"Sweet guy." Sam shoved her hands in her jean pockets. "Where did we plan to have such a meeting?"

"Your tree provides comfort. How about there?"

"It's alwaysss the tree. Death in his room?"

"Yes. As War is in his own."

"I'll go get them." With that, Sam jogged herself up the stairs, barely missing the three she had left, conversation.

She made her way through the long hallway, stopping for a moment to fix a chair that had been knocked over, as well as the small table beside it. Finding Deaths' door, she lightly knocked on it. After a few moments, she did again, much louder. "Death? You there?" There was loud shuffling noises, followed by a disheveled looking horseman in a mask opening the door.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Everybody's meeting at the tree, to talk about the End Times."

His eyes widened, barely noticeable due to his mask. "Alright. I'll get Wa-"

"I got it. You go. I need to talk to him anyway." She softly patted his arm as he stepped out of his room, and he gave her a small nod before he left on his way downstairs. "Death?" She spoke out, just before he was out of sight. He turned to her, waiting for the sentence to follow. "I, uh. Nevermind, they're probably waiting for you." She gave him a small smile, as he nodded again and left.

The demon stood and watched for a moment, before slowly making her way to Wars' room. He really like to log around and sleep, so it was no wonder to her why his room was much farther back in the manor.

She eventually got there, and hesitated slightly before knocking rather loudly on his door. She heard the bed creak, and the sheets ruffle. But then silence. She knocked again, even louder. This time nothing. So, she knocked again, no, it was more like she pounded on the door.

The rustling and creaking happened quickly this time, and the door was sung open. "WHAT, Dea-"On the other side of Sam was now a mostly naked, large man, with his pearly white hair and eyes. There was the large gash on his chest, bandaged and such from the days before.

Sam opened her mouth to say something as the door opened, but she stopped upon seeing him, as they both stared at eachother for a good minute before Sam decided to speak. "I see you're not used to Death no longer being the only one with enough balls to wake you up, willingly."

War grunted, slamming the door. She stood there and listened for a moment, about to speak again when she heard the sound of him putting on his armour. She couldn't help but question to herself as to why he didn't have casual clothing, she remembered treating armour as normal clothing and it was annoying as anything.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again, War now clothed and with his hood over his head. "What do you want, hellspawn."

"What happened to using my name?" She disregarded the small opening he left between the doorframe and himself, and easily managed to weave herself past him and into his room. She didn't look around, and just walked over to his bed to sit down, watching him. "I just need to talk to you is all."

"I do not think Death would be pleased to find you in my bed.. Or perhaps my room in general."

"He knows I'm here. I said I want to talk, not screw around." Her expression turned slightly harsh, and it for whatever reason seemed to confuse War.

"Of course you of all would go against your nature."

"You know me so well." The demon crossed her arms, and then the horseman did to.

"What is it, that you wish to speak of."

"You. Whatcha hidin' from?"

"I don't hide."

"No, but you do keep to yourself unless bothered, and then you're always in that hood."

"I could say the same to you, yo-"

"I got over it." She shrugged, standing and shoving her hands back into her hoodie pockets. "I don't wear my hood often anymore unless I just don't want to talk to people. I'm not hiding from myself anymore. I got over that part of my problems. And you don't have to hide whatever part of you you're unhappy with."

War stared at her for a few moments, before letting out a low chuckle. The demon was visibly confused until he provided her an explanation. "I see why Death ever had such interest in you."

"I don't"

"Do not play dumb."

"I'm not. What makes you think I am? Do you not remember the scared little girl I was when I met you four?"

"No, unlike you, our memories don't go back throughout many of the millennium we all have lived. You're wiser than you think, I do remember you two bonding quite a lot. You most likely said things to him that haunted his mind."

Sam pondered for a while, thinking on what he said. "Doesn't really help, that I refuse to believe any positive comments towards myself."

"You should, you're a marvellous being."

"I digress. I apologize for kicking your ass the other day. How's the wound doing?"

War was visibly taken aback, she often feels sorrow for small actions but he did ask for the blow to the chest. It didn't seem like something that required an apology to him. "It is fine. Is that all you wanted to speak of?"

"Nah. End Times conversation by the tree, everybody should be there by now. I came to get you and thought it was a good time to apologize." She began to walk to him, as he was still by the door. "Let's get going, they're probably waiting."

War stepped aside, allowing her to leave first. He closed the door behind them, and followed her outside. The others had indeed wondered to the tree, each one looking to their own extent, stressed and worried. The chatter that was going on ceased once Sam and War arrived, the demon moving to be beside Death and the horseman to stand beside Strife.

"So. Somebody wanna fill me in on that information Scrogue was talking about?" Sam removed her hands from her pockets to stretch, disregarding the uneasy looks of the others who were already aware.

"Samantha, you're aware of the humans invading hell. And you're aware, whichever side wins, will be the only realm left. Correct?" Fury was speaking quietly, as if Sam would go off like a bomb if spoken to harshly.

"So, if the demons win, only hell will exist?"

"Correct."

"And I'm guessing all demons whom are still alive will be there to keep hell thriving?"

"Correct."

"Fun." Death sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sam leaned on him slightly, hoping it would calm him. "So, we better not let that happen. Right? There isn't many demons left anyway, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. And they're continuing to vanish due to the humans."

"There is only around a hundred thousand left." Death spoke, who hadn't seemed to calm down.

"Out of the few hundred million there were." Sam smiled slightly, but it faded almost as soon as it was there.

Everybody looked around, one to another. Nobody said anything for a while, and Sam was busy focusing on watching a fallen leaf. Her tree rarely lost a leaf, so she was puzzled by it.

"Sam." Strife spoke now, and he was nearly feeding off of Death's current state of being. "We need you to do something."

"Oh?"

Strife looked at Death, who sighed quietly. "Sam, the demons are trying harder than ever to recover their land. One of the first priorities was they made schooling buildings to teach and train as many as possible. Even the rogue, and insane demons are behaving enough for it. You have pent up energy, enough to give the Angels and us the leverage we need."

Sam's expression didn't change, she was sure on what she was going to be asked. It was something they probably didn't understand as to why she couldn't.

"We want you to do the first blow on the battlefield."

There it was.

"No."

"Sam, we are aware of how you feel about demons, this should be no pr-" Death was shoved away by Sam, which caught everybody off guard.

"So that makes it okay to start what will wipe out the only world I ever KNEW? The only place I've ever felt COMFORTABLE in? Where all my memories lay? To start what'll wipe out my RACE? I get it, YOU had to do that, but I'm NOT as strong as you, how many times do I have to fucking tell you that?" Her eyes were glowing red once again, she was growling and her hands remained balled into fists. This was the first time the others had seen her like this, and a few decided they needed to step back. Fury was right, she was a bomb. "I'm NOT going to start that. I don't even want to be IN it, I don't give two shits on who WINS, but I'm not STARTING it."

Death stared at her, now calm and collected. The others were tedious and worried, watching the demon just stand and breath. Almost as soon as she had gotten angry, she calmed down. She took a quick deep breath, the growling stopped, her eyes went gray. "I have business to attend to. Catch me up on anything later. Dunno when I'll be back." With that, she was engulfed in a quick flate of dark smoke, just for it to fade and herself be gone.

Everybody looked at one another, puzzled and concerned, before Strife decided to open his big mouth. "She learned that trick awful quickly."

Sam walked down to the one place she knew he would be hiding. The cave's opening seemed small, until you dug into it. She knew it would reform, so she didn't hesitate on knocking open the hole, to expose the large tunnel within.

The small demon walked, not really caring if it was noticed she had entered. She wanted to be known right now, because that was why she was here. The cave was wet, and dark. The only light came from the now closing opening she entered, and the long ways ahead of her. There was a rotten smell coming from everywhere, like eggs or roadkill. Or perhaps worse. "The things you learn from humans." She chuckled to herself at the thought.

Eventually making it to the end of the tunnel, she was greeted by several other demons who were much bigger than her, but scrawny and weak looking. Their armour told her she was definitely in the right place. They each had some sort of weapon pointed to her neck, one from every angle around her.

"I am here to talk to Samuel. We have business. It's about the End Times."


	26. Chapter 26

Sam didn't return until it was late, most of everybody being asleep. Sam was in a bathroom, tending to the wound Lilith caused a while before. Death happened to walk by, and ask how she was.

"I'm fine. I just don't get why this hasn't healed already."

"It's only been but a few days, Samantha."

"Most other wounds would have healed within hours, and I mean ones worse than this. I don't even know what kind of sword she used."

"Did we not assume it was specifically made to harm you?" Death walked into the bathroom,watching her as her hoodie was already lifted up,exposing all of her torso up to her chest. The wound has closed for the most part, but the area around was still dark and veiny. It looked like a massive pulsating bruise, with a open sore in the middle.

"Yeah yeah, but I don't have the single idea what it's made of, or whatever she did to the damn thing." Sam finished applying the new bandages, and carefully pulled her hoodie back over it. "Doesn't help I haven't been resting as I should."

"Go rest."

"Willll you join meee~?"

"Until you fall asleep."

She smiled at his response, leaving the bathroom and walking over to her room. She plopped on the bed, watching Death close the door, and moving her desk chair to sit beside where she lay.

"Talk ta' me."

"About what, Sam?"

"Anything."

He didn't move for a moment, she guessed he was thinking.

"How did you lose your voice?"

She hadn't expected that, but she shrugged. "Screaming."

"And it caused you to go mute?"

"You can only speak so loud before your vibrating vocal cords tear apart." She grabbed a pillow, hugging it and looking at him. "It was a warcry kinda thing, except it did the exact opposite. A small army was messing with another, and I knew the leader and I didn't want him to lose his people. So I showed up, put out a speech, and literally screamed my voice away. It made the other guys leave 'em alone, so it was worth it to me."

"Hm. What about your eyesight?"

"Oracle. I wanted to see what she could see. After that all I saw was nothing. I was told I had to earn my eyesight back, but I wasn't told how. I visited her quite often, but it wasn't until I got comfortable around you again that she gave it back to me. I still never was told what I had to do to earn it back, I just. Earned it."

"You must be full of stories, why do you ask me to tell such things?" He removed his mask, placing it on the corner of her bed.

"Because it's you, Death. You and your siblings. I want to know as much as I can about you all. I want to be able to know your perspectives and thought process, it makes it easier for me not to offend any of you or harm you without knowing."

"Thats sweet."

"It's avoiding conflict." Sam sat up now, staring at him. "I just want to be understood. I can't be understood if I don't understand the ones around me."

"Quite an odd way of thinking."

"Well, I am odd. Am I not?" She smiled at him brightly.

"Indeed, you are. And that is why you are special to all of us."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be, you're one of us."

Sams' eyes turned a bright shade of blue, her smile softened, and she tilted her head. "Now, that's sweet. Especially coming from you."

"Quiet."

"Oh, c'mon. You can be open with your… inner self, to me."

"Not until you do so."

"I have been. I've already changed a lot, trying to cope with everything."

Death leaned forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are not, and will not, be alone."

Her smile faded, but her expression still remained compassionate. Her eyes were more purple than blue at this point,standing out in the mostly dark room. The only light came from the curtainless window on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." She paused, "Can I have a hug?" Death smiled ever so slightly, getting up from the chair and sitting beside her on the bed. He turned himself slightly in her direction, and wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace, causing a low purring sound to emit from her.

"You're like a cat."

"Cats are cute."

He chuckled, and let go of her after a few moments.

"I know you're not really an affectionate person, so thank you for at least being a little more open with me, with such things." Sam rubbed her arm, seemingly uncomfortable.

"But you are not affectionate much either."

"I am sometimes, it's nice. I don't just know you care for me, but I can actually feel it. It's as if it pushes against my skull when I'm near you, but in a good way."

They were silent for awhile, and Death decided to move back to the chair as Sam reached for a book she had laying on a nightstand. Death focused on his thoughts, and Sam, being nosy as ever, attempted to channel his thoughts. Three main things we're on Deaths' mind; Sam, Lucifer's rehab, and the End Times.

"Got a lot on your mind, you must be a stressful person." He sighed. "Yknow how I practically obsess over how everybody deserves happiness and to enjoy themselves? You can't do that, with all of that on your mind." The demon flipped a few pages in the book she held. "You deserve happiness to, I'm sure you can take a day off from everything."

"Heh. But can Death really have a vacation? That is the question."

"Yes. You can. And I'm pretty sure you already knew that." She closed her book, staring at him.

He stared back, and they locked eyes for a few minutes. Her eyes were gradually changing to purple again, and she looked away with a flustered face.

Death let out a low chuckle, still looking at her.

"What?"

"They say you shouldn't stare Death in the face to long. Some human poet once said it, anyway."

"Really? Seems like I've been doing that my whole life. Literally, and figuratively." She set the book down and stretched, being mindful of her bandages.

"And I'm sure that neither are bothered by it."

"You really are sweet, yknow." Sam got up with little effort, pulling herself into the horseman's lap, straddling him. She hugged his neck loosely, shoving her face into the space around it that she could.

Death wasn't used to being close to anybody, or even touched at all for that matter. He assumed she was simply being affectionate, when she started nuzzling and biting on his neck.

His hands rested on her mid thighs, not really knowing what to do with them. It wasn't until she was wiggling her hips slightly that he realized what she was doing

"Sam, I-"

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to." She got out of his lap quickly, he only got a glance her face, her eyes were now a bright pink. He wanted to ask her about how they always changed,but knew this was no time for that.

"It's alri-"

"No it's not. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." She was now on the other side of the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. She was hugging her knees to her chest again, and hiding herself as much as possible. "I'm really sor-"

Death stood, now towering over her and speaking loudly. "Stop saying sorry, DAMMIT."

Sam whimpered, hugging her knees even tighter. She wasn't sure why it was upsetting him that she said sorry, usually that was what fixed her problems. But now it's making it worse.

Death sighed, and watched her back twitch, hearing the muffled quiet sobs. He didn't know why she was upset, all he had meant to do was warn to her how new this was to him. "You did nothing wrong, Sam. You must rest so your wound can heal. We will talk about this another time." He stood a moment, hoping she would speak. When she didn't, he patted her shoulder, but stopped when he saw her flinch. The horseman grabbed his mask, and left her to be alone for now.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam decided to rest for the next few days and nights, she didn't expect the others would worry about her. She was sure they would understand, but that as up until she remembered death as the only one she spoke to since getting upset over the whole End Times conversation.

By then, it had been three days, and it was now morning. She got up, wanting to replace the bandages again.

She swung open her door, nearly walking into the back of a large pale rider.

"Holy hell. How long have you been standing there?" She had her hand on her chest, obviously startled.

Death turned, keeping his arms crossed. "Not long. Just keeping an eye on you."

"I was resting. like you told me to." The demon walked past him, and to the bathroom, leaving the door open and tending to the current bandages. "Oh. It's healed."

Death looked at her torso, as she lifted the front of her hoodie and peeled off her bandages. All that was left was a bruised area, but no open wound. "I see it has. Resting did you well."

"Just what the epitome of loss of life prescribed." She patted his arm as she passed him, now walking downstairs.

"I am not all that bad."

"Close enough. Morning Fury, morning Strife." She waved at the two on the couch, stepping outside as Fury greeted her back, leaving Strife to mumble about something. Whatever it was, he earned a hit from Fury.

Death was following the demon, lagging behind. When he caught up, Sam was staring at her tree, with a mix of emotions.

It was losing it's leaves.

The once gorgeous tree, was now losing all its sense of beauty.

Death walked beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Sam. It is still your tree. And because of that, it remains unique."

"It's not that. I'm just wondering why is it shedding? It hasn't ever done that before."

"Perhaps it misses you." He chuckled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Actually, that's pretty logical. I've been around it for so long."

"It is a tree, Sam."

"A living tree."

He sighed, patted her shoulder and began to walk off. "We are going somewhere soon, be prepared."

"Where? Why me? How long?" She began to follow him, as he was walking to the stables.

"Hell. Because I enjoy your company. Not very long."

"Wonderful communication skills."

"I am getting better."

They made it to the horse stables, each one stomping their hooves. Ruin tried especially hard to get Sams' attention, nuzzling her hand when he reached out to him. "Such a sweetie."

"Nothing like his owner."

"No need to be rude."

"I've got to live up to my prick impressions somehow." He tended to his horse Despair, pulling him from the stable. When he noticed Sam staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he had to stop and think for a moment. "Not that prick."

"Sure." She pet the other horses one last time, before following Death and Despair away from the stables. Death opened a portal, and allowed Sam to step through first.

Sam was greeted by the normal hell, dark and hot, firey and chaotic. Death soon followed her She waited for Death, not wanting to be their longer than necessary.

Eventually he showed up, on his horse. Despair roamed in a direction, Sam followed alongside. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"I need to take note on how the demons are doing. Have you seen the outskirts of hell?"

"Yes, a few times. We're in the eastern part."

"Yes. This is where most of the demons are also sheltering."

They came up to a cliff, where the path Despair was leading to stopped. Over the side, it was a dramatic drop. There we're so many times of demons. The elders, the young. The warriors, and the civilians. Shadows, and the succubus. All of them were working on making stone towers, lighting fires, and helping each other in general. There were a few flying around, ones with wings much larger than the rest, whom they assumed were guards.

"They are helping each other." Death said quietly.

"Yeah."

"This is odd."

"Demons are odd."

There was a long silence, both just staring. Sam kept looking closer and closer, the things she saw brought unspeakable emotions to her.

Some demons were crying, and being comforted. Some were tending to children, ones who were quite obviously theirs. Wounds were being mended periodically throughout the field of monsters.

Some demons would occasionally look up at Sam and Death, but soon look away in fear of another fight.

"This was never supposed to happen." Death was the one to break the silence. Sam snapped her head away, turning and speed walking off. Despair whined, shaking Death on his back.

"Samantha, Wait." Death hopped off and ran to her, jumping in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Roxanne." Deaths' voice was beginning to speak of danger, he was hoping she didn't continue to evade the question.

"Don't fucking call me by that name. I just can't look at them." Sam growled lowly, looking away from him and the direction of the demons.

"Why? Can you not look upon your own race?"

"Being part of it is why I hate myself so much, so I don't think I really can." She shoved her hands in her pockets, sighing.

"They are helping their own."

"I know."

"Can you not see the good in that?"

Sam snapped her head at him, growling again. "Of fucking course I can, good is all it is. I have my own damn reasons for not being able to look at them. And their not to be spoken of." The small demon simply walked around him, bumping him with her shoulder as she passed. Death turned to look at her, watching her walk away.

Sam was now staring at a small crater in the all to familiar ground. Her tree once stood here, and she still had no idea who could have managed to move a giant ass tree between realms. (God totally has Sam and Death as his OTP, and moved the tree.(The angels ship it a lot to, clearly.))

Thoughts began to hit her like a brick wall, and she could quickly begin to feel herself losing her control on her emotions. Before long, she was huffing her short breaths and tears were streaming down her pale face.

Everything was peaceful. Her life was quiet and fine. If only she didn't go for that damned necklace, she wouldn't have to be in this dreadful situation.

Similar thoughts kept filling her head, just to empty in the form of tears, and fill all over. Within time, Death found her with ease after finished examining the prior situation.

"Sam?" The demon looked at him, her expression blank, but her eyes were continuing to boil over. "Are those… Tears?"

Without replying, she looked down at the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"What troubles you?"

"Everything."

Death sighed. "One specific thing."

"Myself. I'm weak. I'm useless. Helpless. I'm looked down upon. And I'm obviously not needed." Her voice grew shaky and dull as she spoke.

"That is only what you see yourself as."

"I'm weak because all I ever do is take the easy way out, I don't face anything. I'm useless because I refuse to do anything BECAUSE I'm weak. I'm helpless because nobody's been able to convince me otherwise. I'm looked down on because of who I am. And I'm not needed because everyone and everything was great before I came back to the public eye. I Don't Know what you see in me, I don't see anything."

"You are right." Sam turned her head to look at him. "You do not see anything, because you are not the same person you once was. You have grown. You still view yourself as who you were when we first met. You have not allowed yourself to view your own growth" There was a long pause. "Perhaps it is time for you to be strong."

"I tried."

"Then try again. And again. And again. Until you remain strong willed."

"To scared."

"Overcome your fear"

They both paused, as Sam was slowly regaining control on her emotions. "Are you afraid of anything?"

"Original Negation." The demon looked at him, obviously curious. "Original Negation. The Ontological Annihilation of Everything That is, Once was, or Ever Will be. If something like that were to happen, No One, Not Even God Himself, Could Survive. And Nothing Would Come Back."

"Doesn't sound too bad. If you're not around to feel the pain, then what's it matter?"

"There is plenty wrong with it. Your mindset prevents you from seeing it."

"Hurtful."

"But it is true." They were silent for a long time. Sam was piecing herself together in her head, as Death was thinking of conversation.

"Would it make sense if I said I don't feel like I was meant to be a demon?"

"We are what we are." Sam sighed at his remark, looking around again at the scenery she missed. "You once told me I cannot allow myself to be put down by my own clouded mind. And that I just needed somebody to clear it for me."

Sams' mouth opened, but she took a moment before she spoke. "That was the last thing I said to you before I left."

"Yes. And after you said it to me, I thought you were only trying to confuse me with taunting words. We had bonded a lot, no doubt, but you were still a demon. We all stopped seeing you, you stopped visiting, had no recollection of what happened, and heard only rumors. I continued to think about your words, and eventually realized. You were the one who fit the description you gave me." Sam looked down yet again. "And there was no day that went by without me thinking about it."

"So you don't love me. You love the old me, and the memories."

"No. Samantha, I love you because you are you; and you are the one to clear my clouded mind."

Sam was obviously indifferent about his words, and Death could practically feel the pressure of her thinking about how to respond. "Can I be honest about something."

"Of course."

"The only reason I was okay about 'us' at first, was because I thrive to attempt at making people happy. I clearly had simple interest in you before, but I definitely didn't really feel anything too… Strong. It was a way I could openly make a difference to you, so I let it happen." She smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side at him. "But I'm really glad I did. because not only did it make a difference to you, but it really did for me as well."

Death removed his mask, leaning down and planting a kiss onto Sams' forehead. She turned red as he placed his mask back onto his face. "Thank you, for saying such a positive thing."

"Can I ruin it by saying I'd like to go home."

"Home?"

"The manor."

Death grinned under his mask at her response, calling the manor her home now. He felt it was a big step for her. "Of course."


	28. Chapter 28

Many weeks later, the horsemen had all seemed to notice just how much of Sam was in a greater mood all together. Though, everybody also seemed to grow more and more upset over Corruption and Chaos failing to return. Strife most of all. It made Sam feel much worse, considering she knew exactly the man responsible for keeping them where they really were.

Sam walked inside, priorly sitting in her perch of the tree. Strife was on the couch, hunched forward with his hands holding his head.

The demon walked over, sitting beside him and patting his shoulder. "You alright?" He shook his head, not moving otherwise. "Talk. If there's one thing I learned, talking helps."

"I sent them away because I was annoyed, now they're both gone." Strife let go of his head, sitting upright but slouching.

"They'll be back. None of you would go down easy."

He sighed, looking at the television. "They're kids."

"They survived Death the first go round somehow, they've been around longer than most people. They're strong in their own ways, give them a shot. They're fine."

Now was when Strife turned to look at her, with a confused grin. "Look at you. Keep up the optimism. We might need it."

"Yeah. I hope it lasts, really."

"I think you'll be fine." He pat her head, which caused her to purr quietly with a large smile. "You cat."

"Cats are cute."

"And you're no exception." His smile towards her grew, as hers faded with her now flustered face. Strife was one to comment on all the ladies, but not in this type of way.

The silence was broken by Fury running down the stairs, clapping her hands. "Sammy, we have not done something together alone in a while. How about we go visit the White City's gardens?"

The demon turned to look at Fury, with a puzzled face. "I take it you don't remember last time we were there with Death? We're unwelcome."

"Oh. Right. Perhaps we can just roam then?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She stood from the couch, fixing the positioning of her hoodie. "Are we going now?"

"Of course!" Fury dashed outside, opening a portal and waiting for Sam. The demon began to leave, only to be stopped by a tight hand grabbing her wrist.

"Sam. You know we all just wanna help you out, right?" Strife's expression looked broken, as she looked at him with heaps of confusion and concern. "All you've ended up doing is helping us, you haven't even changed much. You're always the happy one when somebody is feeling down, and you're down when we're okay. But you need to talk it out." He let go of her wrist, plopping down on the couch again. "Just like you said. Talk to somebody."

The demon nodded, not really knowing how to reply. She watched him ease back into watching television, not moving till he waved her away. "Go hang with my sister. Just don't get kinky."

"Tch. Pervert." The demon finally left, walking up to Fury.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep. I hope we just don't get surrounded by guards again. It's really unsettling."

"No promises, darling. Any outsiders are to be watched in the White City."

"Great." Both women walked through the portal, being greeted by the bright, White City. Everything looked the same, all ivory buildings, the only exceptions being lush green and orange plants, and golden accents to the realm. The air was light and smelled of baked goods, making Sam hum quietly to herself.

"You really like it here, don't you?" Sam was caught off guard by the horsewomans laugh and statement.

"I feel.. at home here. Like I SHOULD be here. Though, it makes little to no sense. Last time I remember demons showing up here on their own, they hated it."

"You're the universal symbol of oddity." Fury patted her shoulder as they began to walk around, earning uneasy glances from the nearby angels.

"I somewhat like that term. At least my one confidence is around how weird I am."

"Perfect then."

They continued their mindless chatter, taking in the scenery around them. A fountain caught Sams' attention, and she just had to get closer to it, ignoring Furys' protests.

Sam extended out her hand, dipping it into the water. She smiled as the cool liquid gave her a sense of purity, her only worry was if she ruined it. Sam hadn't thought about how her touch to anything in this realm could potentially ruin it, but that was cast aside when she saw Fury looking like deer in headlights. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. How about you? You are not…?"

"Not what?" Said the demon, as she reached another hand into the fountain, moving away afterwords.

"Nothing, let us continue our walk. Gladly, there are little guards roaming." She smiled uneasily, now walking alongside Sam. "You've been rather cheery lately. Has my brother put sense into your brain?"

"Id like to make him think he has, it keeps one less thing on his mind."

Fury sighed, putting an arm around the demon. "I am not one to put forth relationship advice, but that doesn't seem to be like something you would keep secret."

"I hear his thoughts, their dark, stressful, and heavy. I possibly will when he's much better. For now I'd like to see him growing peaceful."

Fury chuckled, leaning more weight onto the demon beside her. "You're the first person in existence to give a damn about his well being in such a way. I am glad you both ended up together."

"Eheh. Thank you." There was a long pause, due to Sam admiring a small pond across the ways in front of them as they turned corners.

"I was once told my name was given to me because it was heard in my mothers head, long before I was born. She didn't understand the name until I was actually birthed, and she said she knew, right away. The same thing happened for Amy."

"You both were the only ones actually birthed from Lilith, am I correct?"

"Yes. All others were created, and able to reproduce there. I'm glad she lost the power to do that anymore, or we'd have more vile creatures running around." She lightly nudged Fury with her elbow, earning a low laugh.

They both were brought to a sudden halt when a much larger angel appeared in front of them, wearing much higher end robes than the rest.

"Malthael?" Sam questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes. Hello to you, Sam. Fury." He nodded to both of them.

"Are you the reason why we have no guards following us?" Fury removed her arm from around Sam, crossing her arms over her own chest instead.

"Yes, once we knew of your arrival we knew there was no harm. Actually, I'd like to share a word or two with you both. In private, preferably." He gestured towards the cluster of towers connected to the main council building.

"Who are we do decline. Something wrong?" Sam and Fury began to follow Malthael, as they made their way comfortingly to their designation.

"Not generally. Perspective is crucial." Malthael kept his head up, not losing a speck of his higher end posture.

Sam instantly knew it was bullshit, and that something was indeed wrong, but he had no idea on how to go about explaining. "Yeah. Sure."

"How are the others?" Fury was beginning to have senseless talk with Malthael, as Sam spaced out.

Her thoughts trailed around, from Lucifer and Lilith, to the End Times and the abominations. She couldn't shake the feeling it was a big deal, but all thoughts were cast aside as a room passed her vision.

The three had wandered into the building by now, looking just as expected. Sam caught the sight of an instrument, a violin, near a door of a room. The other two continued to walk, as Sam walked backwards to get a better look.

She stood in the doorway of an orchestration room; instruments lined up and paired so beautifully. Sam had a thing for music simply because it felt so empowering to her, and became a big fan at the first song she ever heard, a lullaby from Strife, who was extremely ticked about being told to put her to sleep. Although that was many many years ago, she remembered it quite well.

Being the scared child she was, she often went to visit the ones who she stumbled upon, and seemed to welcome her. At first, she thought she was done for. But Fury thought she was to sweet to pose threat. Whenever Sam was feeling ill or upset, they would all meet in the same area.

Malthael and Fury had backtracked, to see what caught her eye. "Ah. I see you've noticed our music room. Only the highest of the angels have been allowed to play in here, but you are welcome to."

Sams' eyes darted to him, wide and surprised. All It took was a suggesting nod from both of them, and she was off. The demon made her way to the middle of the room, looking around and analyzing every object and instrument in the room. Malthael decided to flip a nearby switch, which set off the rooms microphones, to begin to record. Any sound in the room would feed through the speakers, throughout the White City. Malthael knew she wanted to be heard, and he knew others were aware as well.

Fury and Malthael took down the hallway, chatting off.

Sam didn't take long for her to know what she wanted to sing, with the available instruments, she knew she was able to. She sat on the floor, as center to the room as possible. Sam closed her eyes, concentrating and focusing on as much as she could. Eventually, things in the room were moving, drumsticks ready to beat, bows ready to be used on string instruments, etc.

She took a deep breath, and calmly began to work the instruments in her head with care.

"_I could see the signs,  
I was fixed to fly.  
It's always better fought than won,  
For those not afraid to die."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A small surge of energy shook the room as the song lightly picked up. In a room not to far off, the horsemen have gathered with the exception of Fury and Scourge, as well as three Archangels. Metatron, Imperius, and Michael. There were two empty seats on the horsemens' side, and one on the Archangels.

/\/\/\/\/\

"_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop it,  
I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop it,_

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop it,_

_couldn't stop stop stop it._

_It's all the same,  
They take the world,  
And I take the blame._

_It's all the same,  
I want to drown,  
And they break the chain._

_Caring started it,  
I can't stop it.  
Caring started it,  
I can't stop it.  
Caring started it,  
I can't stop it.  
I believe it's too late,  
I can't stop it."_

/\/\/\/\/\

Yet another surge of energy, the song being more intense, and everybody in the other room was attempting to ignore it, except Strife and Metatron, who were rather fascinated.

"She is only just beginning to become a brighter person. Sharing such information will crush all she has worked for." Death spoke, practically on edge of the seat he was in.

"So do you believe it is better to keep such a thing from her? Surely something as big as this she should be aware of." Imperius sat back, his voice smoother than normal. His posture just screamed 'Can this finish already, I'm tired.'.

"Yes, Brother. He is right. She should be made aware of this, this is not debatable." War looked over the empty seat between them at Death, hoping his words reached him.

/\/\/\/\/\

"_It's all for you,  
You get the change and I give the truth.  
It's all for you,  
Take it to depths they never knew._

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,_

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,_

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,  
couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring"_

/\/\/\/\/\

Another surge, almost deafeningly harsh. Her voice became more rough and her face being pure emotion now. "We remain vague." The eldest horseman crossed his arms, looking down. "We do not need to speak of all of it. Perhaps just her bearing father."

"Is the music getting to you, pale rider? I wonder how she is capable of manipulating so many instruments at once." Metatron let out a low chuckle, shifting in his seat.

/\/\/\/\/\

"_Shot down,  
We're coming like a hurricane.  
Shot down,_

_We're in love with the pain._

_Shot down,  
We're coming like a hurricane.  
Shot down,_

_We're in love with the pain._

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,_

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,_

_I couldn't stop couldn't stop stop caring,_

_couldn't stop couldn't stop"_

(Song is Couldn't Stop Caring - The Spiritual Machines. Highly recommend listening to it.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Even with that, not knowing the rest can surely harm her mind." Michael leaned forward, elbows on the thin table in front of him.

"Yes, I am aware. She can be told later, for now she has worked much to hard. I fear she would break." Death shook his head, looking back up at the Angels across of him. The Archangels exchanged uneasy looks, before looking back to the horsemen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The music dragged on for another ten seconds, and Sam took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She sat there for a moment, making sure everything was placed how she found it, before finally getting up to leave.

Malthael and Fury were around the corner, walking up to the door as she was leaving. "All finished, Samantha?"

Sam nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Yeah. It's really cool in there, Malthael. Thanks for letting me go in and all."

"It is no problem, I have no question that you sounded beautiful." His words made Fury chuckle, which earned a confused glance from Sam.

"Nothing, darling. There's currently a meeting going on, that we must both attend. My siblings have showed up, also. Death included."

"Goodie, just the man I wanted to see." The demon gave a small smile, following the two taller beings to the room.

They ended up in a large area, with just enough seats for everybody who'd be attending. Five on one side, four on the other. All conversation ceased as they entered. Sam sat between Strife and Death, and Fury between Death and War. Malthael to the smaller opposite side, on the end of the three angels who seemed to not like Sam in any way.

The silence dragged on, and Sam began to feel like everybody was avoiding to look at her. "Somebody gonna speak up?" She looked at Death, who just grunted at her words.

"Do you remember the scroll, the one from Norghon, whom you took the powered necklace from?" Malthael spoke, probably seeming to be the only one on the Angels side to be comfortable.

"Yeah. The one with all that important ancient information, that I wanted nothing to do with." Sam crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"The scroll, indeed have valuable information. It has taken us a while to read it, with it being in old lettering we only have seen but a few times." Metatron nodded to Imperius, telling him to continue his statement.

"It has word of you, Samantha, and your bearing father."

"Considering I offed him long ago, I don't see why it is of importance."

"That is exactly why, Sam." It was Deaths' turn to speak, still refusing to turn to her. The demon looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Your father was not Spendu."

The demon didn't seem too surprised; she just frankly didn't like the guy. "Then who the hell is?"

Most everybody in the room grew uneasy at her tone, the demon was already impatient and concerned.

"Lucifer."

Sam looked at Death, not entirely believing the word that left his mouth. It made no sense to her, yes she hated the man, but she hated him for how he wronged people. Not simplicity hate, as she had for Spendu.

"Samantha, Lucifer is indeed your bearing father. And you are indeed, still the darkness scapegoat." Malthael looked nearly saddened, speaking lowly but being the first to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"It doesn't fit, though. That scroll was way before MY time. Far off before, somebody can't predict something so strongly." She crossed her arms tighter over her, growing steadily uneasy with this conversation.

"But it is tr-"

"I get it. I believe it. It just doesn't fit. And I don't hate him anymore like all demons do with their direct siblings."

"He is no demon anymore. He is converting, remember?" Death finally looked to Sam, hoping she gets everything through her head.

"I'm still a dem-"

"With angelic blood. You have blood of the light roaming through you, as well." Death sighed, leaning back in his seat. All eyes were on Sam now, as she growled.

"Have you now SEEN me bleed? My blood remains black, NO other demon has that. The hell do you mean LIGHT blood?"

"Yes, I am aware. We all are."

"Then it makes no sense."

"It will, one day, I promise you that." Death leaned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but pulling away when she shrugged him off.

"Yeah, sure. for now I'm gonna go walk around." With that she quickly hopped out of the chair, walking to the door to leave. But she froze; seeming unable to move, staring wide eyed at the door.

"Sam?" Death stood, looking at her concernedly. "Are you alright?"

Sam was quiet, just staring at the door.

Everybody seemed confused, until the man himself walked through the doors in front of her.

"What a wonderful reunion."


	29. Chapter 29

"Lucifer, you we're told to WAIT." Imperius stood, pointing to the door.

"Excuse me for wanting to confront my daughter."

Sam stared at him, with her mouth half open.

"Oh, come now child." He attempted to walk over to her, but topping as she stepped away.

"How long have you known? You do realize you've tried to fuck me numerous times, and asked to be my MATE half as much?" the smaller demons face was confused and disgusted, stepping away from him again.

"I suppose that is one way for a family of demons to bond." War said, earning snickers from Strife and Fury, as she gave him a wack to the chest as a bonus.

"I was told today. And since then, I could not wait to see you." He walked to the center of the room, Sams' eyes never leaving him. She now had her back to the door, staring him down.

"Who followed you here?"

"Hm? Nobody, I am not even supposed to be here."

"Don't fucking lie to me." Sams' voice got harsh, as she growled lowly. "I can feel them walking down the hallway."

"Its a rather long hallway.."

"I don't sense anybody."

"There is nobody there, Sam."

"Are you I'll?"

Each of the angels chimed in, everybody in the room had their eyes locked on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but in the blink of an eye her posture and face changed. Her eyes were now red and glowing, her fangs were popping out of her now present snarling mouth. The demon was emitting black smoke from around her feet, and she growled deafeningly loud. Her hands were balled into tight fists, and her shoulders shook ever so slightly, as if terrified but it didn't seem to be the case.

"Jesus.." War spoke, looking at Sam oddly.

As if on cue, a man busted open the doors behind her and walked in. His hair was brown and shaggy, with a short cut beard. The man wore simple robes and sandals, and had an overwhelmingly bright smile. His features looked soft and captivating, though Sam wanted nothing of it. "That's the name, don't wear it out."

Sam was obviously infuriated, she had only crossed paths with him once and she knew she didn't ever want to cross paths with him ever again. He walked up nearby Sam, who visibly got more and more tempered.

"I think you both turned out fine. Couldn't have gone better." He stood right next to Sam, staring at her with a blank expression, as if he knew nothing. The demon wouldn't look at him, and continued to stare ahead, gritting her teeth together and growling harshly at his mere presence.

"Oh. You're still mad." He patted her shoulder, and the sound that emitted from her was possibly the most animalistic sound she could ever produce. She was snarling and growling, hissing and breathing harshly, all at once. She looked at him finally, tilting her head slightly and staring at him from the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be nothing but darkness soon. Your father will be just the opposite." This time he patted her head, before taking a few steps closer to Lucifer. Sams' eyes never left him, and the sounds she made never ceased. The horsemen had their eyes on Sam mainly, as the angels looked from her, to Lucifer and Jesus, over and over.

"Your conversion's almost over. You'll be back to archangel status before the End Times kick off. Which, by the way. Only a few months left." He looked around at everybody, Sam last, and continued to stare at her as a smirk appeared on his face. "You'll do fine, traitor."

With that, he faded in the form of a small light. As soon as he was gone, Sam reverted back to her normal state. Cool brown eyes, no more noises, and no more smoke. All eyes were on her now, though she didn't move. The demon looked frozen, up until Lucifer took a step closer to her. "Samantha?"

She looked at him like he had just punched her in the face. She began to stutter unreadable words, looking around and fidgeting.

"Sam?" Death stood again, moving away from his chair and in her direction.

Her fight or flight responses kicked in for whatever reason, she was instantly full of panic and concern. She of course didn't want to hurt the horseman, out of anybody. He got nearly close enough to touch her, before she vanished in a pile of smoke. Death froze, staring at where she had been standing. The eldest horseman looked at his siblings, then the angels. "What was that? Why was he here, this was a closed discussion!"

"I think you should explain what he meant by traitor." Imperius spoke, standing and crossing his arms. Metatron and Michael also stood, followed by Malthael who folded his arms behind his back and looked towards the ground.

Death looked back to his siblings, who each had an unreadable expressions, Strife had his arms crossed and looked away all together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam was now in hell once again, where her tree used to be. The demon was sitting in the large crater, her knees to her chest as she held her face with her hands. She knew what she had to do, she had to go talk to him and let them know they were aware. 'Surely they were speaking about what Jesus had said, right?' She thought to herself, millions of things traveling throughout her mind. 'I've been doing the things I needed to, so nobody would be to mad. Right?'

Her thoughts stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing a normal demon, but she was awfully beautiful. Sam had no doubt she was a succubus. Her hair was a dark green, her skin a pale blue. She sure stood out in the landscape. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She waved the other demon away, rubbing her face.

"You do not look fine. We most likely will not cross paths again, care to talk about it? I'm Klay." The green haired demon sat alongside the black haired one, hugging her own knees and smiling at the other.

"Sam. It's just.. Pathetic traumas."

"Pathetic? You appear quite stron-"

"Well I'm not."

The new girl seemed taken aback, sighing at the response she got.

"Sorry, I'm just conflicted with what to do."

"What do you want to do?" Klay tilted her head.

"Succeed."

"Then why not follow your gut? It's our kinds specialty, our instincts lead us to glory."

"I'm trying to not even be one of our kind. I'm wanting to get better."

Klay tilted her head again, and then noded. "Do you have friends?"

"Yes."

"Talk to them, and pour your little heart out~"

Sam looked at the girl, her expression dull and blank. "You're advice is useless." She stood, climbing out of the crater.

Klay followed, giggling quietly. "Only because you are not allowing yourself to open up to it. Talk to me~"

"No." Sam spoke, walking on.

"Please? You are aware I want to help." Klay spoke, kept following.

"No, that's my answer. Respect it."

"Clearly you want to hear me, or you would have poofed away yet again."

Sam froze, and her eyes widened slightly. Now that they were standing, Sam could see she was much taller than Klay as she turned around. "Again?"

"I saw how you showed up, I was not to far off."

"Oh." Sam continued to stare at the girl, before turning and walking again, much slower. "Keep up."

"So you'd like to hear from me now?"

"No. I don't want you to feel lost and alone if you've ventured to far off." Sam was going in the direction to the cliff that towered over the sea of recovering demons.

"That is sweet. Thank you."

"You're too nice."

"You are the one helping me."

Sam grunted in reply, walking quietly for a few moments. "You remind me of somebody."

"Really? What was their name?"

"Not important. She was rather important to me, though. And she loved me very much."

"Ohhhh. you are one of thooose demons~" Klay giggled, crossing her arms behind her back, and walking with a skip to her step.

"No. She was a relative. Don't subject yourself to those thoughts."

"Oh. Hmph. Well, I hope she is nice to you."

"She was." They made it to the cliff, the taller demon looking over the edge. "Go home."

Klay looked rather sad, but smiled before Sam turned to look at her. "Alrighty. I hope you succeed with whatever you wanted to!" She began her quick and easy descent down over the side of the cliff. Sam stood watch, making sure she was fine. Just before she got to the bottom, the demon turned to walk back to where we was before.

She was greeted by a large rider blocking her path, bringing her to an abrupt halt. Though, it wasn't the one she'd have ever expected.


	30. Chapter 30

"Strife?"

"Have you and Death even fucked yet?"

Silence.

"Is that a no?" The white rider smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Get lost." The demon walked past him, going back towards her already set destination.

"Geez, it's been almost a year and you haven't sealed the deal?" He followed close beside her, looking down at her. Seriously, Sam hated the height difference she had with most people. She was too tall or far too short.

"He's never made a move, and I only did once and my mind changed."

"About being with him?"

"About being vulnerable."

"So you don't trust him? He's probably not that trustworthy in general, but he usually does what he needs to or whatever seems to be best. Except, he has a tendency to use everything against people." Strife grimace, parting his eyes from the demon for a second.

"I trust him. It's just a matter of innocence and vulnerability. He seems uninterested in me like that anyway. It's not something I want to pursue on my own terms."

Sam halted her walking, when Strife busted into obnoxious laughter. He even went as dramatic to bending over and holding his stomach. "You? You're worried about innocence? And vulnerability? Jeez, I guess you're NOT a full demon after all. And man, anyone without interest in you like that is seriously crazy. Then again, he does well standing against Lilith. Same with War, but all of us have seen him look at you like a drop of honey. At least once."

Sam turned to him, sharp on her heel and walked to him, grabbing at the chest of his clothing to pull him down near her face. "Even if Lucifer is my father, he WAS a demon when I was conceived. Lilith is the darkest bitch in this damned realm, with both of them as my parents, I think I'm a fuckin' demon." She shoved him away, and continued walking to the crater, except she passed it rather than going up to it. "The only difference is me wanting to not be viewed as such a thing."

"Your spunk hasn't changed." He caught back up to her quickly.

"Hush."

"Remember how you used to walk up to me, when everybody was too busy?" He nudged her arm with his elbow.

"No."

"And you'd say you were upset and felt unwelcomed?" He'd nudge her again.

"No." The demon stepped away, sighing.

"And I was eventually the one you always went to, so you'd feel fine again?" He smiled, random images popping into his mind of when the demon was much smaller than she even is now. "You were like, the size of a tiny human."

"FUCK OFF, Strife. I don't wanna deal with your conflict." She walked faster, growling lowly. "All you ever did was try and make nice with your family by treating me decently. Now you're too scared to go against me."

"Do you even hear yourself? What raised your ego, usually your talking the exact opposite."

"It's called growing up."

"Shouldn't you have done that a long time ago?" He snickered, doing his best to keep up with her.

"STRIFE. You're acting like Chaos, now kindly piss off and go bother somebody else." Strife stopped walking, just looking at her. She kept walking, pulling up her hood and shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Way to hurt my feelings."

"You're an eyesore."

"Wow. Cold much? Why are you suddenly such a cunt?"

"I left to be alone, Strife."

"You're always alone." The horseman suddenly was in front of her, staring down at her dangerously with his arms crossed. "What'd they mean when you were called a traitor?"

The demon froze again, looking at him only for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Why would I? Haven't seen God's kid in years. Or creator. Whatever he's called these days."

"How'd you know him anyway?" Strifes posture changed from the intimidating one to more of concern. "You looked like you really hated the guy."

"You don't just sense that immense power anywhere. And he was trying to cover it." There was now silence between them, she attempted to move around him just for him to stand right back in front of her. "He showed up in the middle of a bad time for me. Had no idea who he was, just that he's powerful. I was wary bout him, but at the same time I was at ease. The only traitor that was in the room; was him. He's got no right to call me one. Now move."

Strife studied her for a moment, before moving aside and then walking alongside her as she moved. They walked in silence, with Strife constantly glancing over at her. The demon didn't mind that he didn't leave much distance between the two. He was right, she thought his relaxed personality wasn't clingy or to stern. She felt like she was able to talk to him a bit more than others without worry, and it was probably a fact and not just a feeling. With War and Death being too blunt or confused upon emotions, Fury's big mouth, and the other three horsemen the demon didn't know well (Or really want to), she only had Strife to open up to with simple things. He's always kept things a secret until he was sure people knew. He was careful with his words when he wanted to.

The two kept walking in silence for hours on end, tension grew between them and they both felt it.

"Y'know. If I was going to pick one of you guys as a best friend, you'd probably be the easier choice." Sam smirked, side glancing up at him.

"Did you just friendzone me?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"You were friendzoned when you told me to go jump off a cliff, when I tried to show you my cool new armor that was made for me."

The rider chuckled, both of them looking back ahead at where they were going. "Was that the white armor, or the purple?"

"White and purple."

"Nailed it."

"So you remember what armor I had on for about twenty minutes, but not me as a person?" She took her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest, sideglancing him, "You saw me multiple times and had to see me battle ready to recognize me."

"Yep. Memories are weird. I was jealous of how cool it looked. And you, my lady, made it look EXTRA cool. If ya know what I mean." He nudged her with his elbow, causing her to lose her balance for a moment.

"Pff, I don't think your eldest would appreciate you talking to me like that."

"Who cares what he thinks? I sure as hell don't. His best interest is himself and everyone who's close to him. I'm not included." He huffed, looking annoyed with the situation already.

"He's your brother. You mean something to him regardless of your annoying behavior."

Strife huffed, the two being quiet for a while. "What happened to that little girl who was always annoying you?" The demon ignored him. "The one that was obsessed with you and annoyed you constantly? The one you neglected?" Sam was growing angered by his words, but knowing that was what he wanted she wouldn't show it. "I thought she was a little brat. Wanted to bash her face in many times."

The demon growled lowly, and Strife glanced at her before back at the path ahead. "Did I kick a nerve?"

"Yes. You did. She was my younger sibling." Her hands went for her pockets, but instead just rested at her sides and slightly swinged as she walked.

"THAT was your little sister? Man, I remember you hating her. Didn't you kill her or something in a spar and get nicknamed Hells monster or some shit?" He looked at her, not even realizing his own words for once.

"Can we not talk about this, Strife. I do not want to be reminded. Maybe another time. It's probably in a book somewhere."

"I don't even know how to read."

"Because you're a goddamn dumbass." The demon snarled lightly, walking faster.

"Well JEEZ. I thought I actually had a thing for ya' at one point, the hell was I thinking?" He matched her speed, hoping for a angered reaction.

"According to you as of today, 'anyone without interest in me like that is seriously crazy'."

"I was talking about fucking you." He stared at her as he said this, no expression on his face.

The demons face turned bright red, and it was obvious to him. The demon tilted her head down and to the side, acting like she was examining something as she walked. She did this, both silent, until they both looked ahead once again at the same time. "Where did you say you were going again?"

"I didn't. I'm waiting for you to get bored and leave." Her face had gone mostly back to normal from the blushing by now.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, honey. They asked me specifically to keep an eye on you."

"Why you? Why not one of the others."

"You're most relaxed around me than any of them." His words made her face go red again, and he glanced at her once more out of the corner of his eye. "Did you even notice you were?"

"No. I didn't. I'd think I'm most calm around War."

"Maybe your training with him made you on edge around him?"

"No, he's too slow for me to worry about." She chucked, an image of him tumbling on the ground after her during a spar.

"Speaking of training. I'm the only one you HAVEN'T worked with."

"You're an eyesore, you make most run away without trying. Your aim and speed alone just makes it that more effective." She looked at him, to see him looking at her already. "It also explains why you haven't gotten laid in like, a century." She looked onward again just as her face lit up, chucking at her own words.

This time it was his turn to look away, grunting instead of making a verbal response.

"Besides, even if I did work in combat with you, what do you even need to learn? Your reflexes are great, you're fast, durable, you're a ranged specialist. Not many snipers on battlefields anymore."

"Sniper?"

"Oh." She perked up, and then slumped a bit in her walking. "That's a word I got from the humans. Shooting someone from a great distance is called sniping, they've got special guns for it also. What I'm saying is, a majority of people who are in combat are hands-on attackers. And whatever range they do have, isn't very much. Unless they, y'know, fly or something. So, range is really good, especially with speed. Most of the time they won't be able to even reach you if you do it right."

Silence.

She looked at him, he wasn't even beside her at this point. She looked around to find him further back, standing still and staring at something off to the far side of either of them. She walked to his side, looking out at the direction he was looking. "What is it?"

He shrugged, not moving otherwise. "I thought I saw one of Samael's puppet spies." Sam froze, her expression looking like a deer in headlights. "We should get out of here." Strife looked at her, then seeming confused by her face. "What? Don't want him to know 'bout our little bonding session? What's he gonna do?"

Her mouth moved like she wanted to form words, but nothing came out until she finally managed to say "Nothing, I just agree. We should head somewhere else. Home maybe?" She slowly turned her gaze to him, her eyes a light, nearly unsaturated orange.

They looked at eachother for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah. Let's go. They're uh, probably home by now. Do you want me to just open the portal outsi-"

"No. My room. Er, your old one."

Strife seemed taken aback by her request, with good reason. He waved his hand, a normal portal popping open. Sam walked through it without hesitation, followed by Strife a moment later.

The portal closed behind him, and he looked around the room. He could tell she was shuffling around in the closet, its door closed and light on. "Wow, you didn't change anything in here, have you? Everything's the exact same. Well, except your books and weapons and papers all on the desk."

The closet door opened, she changed into her tank top and shorts, holding her hoodie in her arm. Strife stared at her, watching her intensely as she walked to her bed without looking at him, sitting on it, and covering her legs with the hoodie. Of course, that only did so much, with the tank top practically emphasizing her breasts. She sat in silence, and he stood in silence, for a few moments. Her head was down, looking either in her lap or the floor. The large white rider pulled up the chair that was at the desk, sitting in front of her. "So. Tell me what's really goin' on."

She took a moment to look up at him, her eyes now a solid brown, looking almost black in the barely lit room. "You're not going to like it. None of you will, but I need to tell someone."

Strife leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. They stared at each other for a while. "I'm listening."


	31. Chapter 31

"That prick."

"I know." Strife and Sam were now laying in the small bed. The demon lay under the blankets on her side to face him, finishing her story. The white rider laying on his back and staring at the ceiling above the blankets, trying to prevent her from feeling uncomfortable.

"Who's he think he is, playin' you like that." He shook his head, his hands being the only thing supporting the back of his head so Sam could use the pillow. "You'd think someone so high up would be decent with that sort of thing, but no, he's just as fucked as everyone else, if not worse. I mean, I don't blame ya' for it. That was forever ago."

The demon sighed, moving to hug the pillow instead of laying on it. Strife looked at her as she did this from the corner of his eyes, watching her curl up somewhat closer to him. He went back to looking up, and let out a low chuckle. Sam looked at him with a questioning expression, "What's funny now?"

"Y'know, your man wouldn't be too happy finding us in the same bed." The rider smirked, giving her another side glance.

She took a moment to respond, shrugging and laying on the pillow again. "He trusts me enough I'd hope. And you're his brother, everyone knows how stupid you are, you're not stupid enough to cross him like that." It was the demons turn to let out a quiet laugh.

Strife huffed, rolling over to face her and give her a nasty look. Her laugh faded slowly and she stared at him, more of a daze than actually staring. They sat like that for awhile, and eventually the demon noticed the expression on the man in front of her was now unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, everything was cloudy. "What's wrong?"

The rider blinked excessively, and shrugged after looking at her again. "Dunno. Things have been really messed up this past year."

Sam's expression shifted, her eyes going brown again. The demon nodded and hugged her pillow more.

"You remind me of a child still." Strifes words did nothing to Sam, as she just laid there, drifting her gaze to the door. The rider followed her gaze, then looking back to her. "Want me to leave?" He began to get up, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing his shoulder.

"No, I don't really wanna be alone right now, not after today."

He looked at her, then began to get up again. "Then let me go get Death."

"No!" the demon almost yelled, shocked at her own mouth, pulling at his shoulder more. Strife was just as shocked, staring at her like a deer in headlights. "I mean. He probably doesn't want to see me after earlier. None of them do. And if they did I'd have to explain everything to them and I really don't want to. Not now." She looked at him with pleading orange eyes, loosening her grip on his shoulder.

There was a long pause of silence, broken by a sigh from Strife. "Yknow, you can't hide things from any of us. And you can't run from your problems forever." He laid back down, facing her again.

The small demons head was cloudy still, thoughts racing everywhere. She felt like she was surrounded by hundreds of people, but all she knew was Strife was the one in front of her. "I know. I don't plan to. It was just a really.. Different day. Nothing's making sense right now except I just don't want to be left to my thoughts or talk about more than I have to."

The rider raised an eyebrow, "Using me, are you?".

"No, it's not like that. Go if you want." She rolled over quickly, pushing her body against the wall the bed was against, pushing herself under the covers more and resting her head on the pillow, ready to sleep.

She waited for him to leave the bed. Time passed, she felt his eyes on her and that was all she could make sense of. Finally the bed rustled, she was sure he was going to leave, but instead all he did was make himself comfortable again, falling asleep shortly after.

The demon really hadn't expected this, and now was slowly starting to worry. She put herself in yet another horrible situation, but her body was quickly doing away with the worry and dragging her into a deep slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The oldest horseman knocked lightly at the heavily scratched and beaten door. He waited. And waited. This time, he knocked a bit harsher, and waited. He could hear the bed creak, and footsteps leading to the door, heavier than he expected. The door was swung open, showing a disheveled white rider, running his hand through his hair with the expression of pure annoyance. "Do you know what time it is? It's too early for you to be wakin' me up, that's what time it is. The hell do you need?"

"Where's Sam." Death crossed his arms, already growing impatient.

The white riders face shifted immediately, and he didn't dare turn around. The bed rustled behind him, and he stepped to the side of the doorway to let Death look into the room. Sam had sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was quiet and groggy, just as you'd expect from someone who'd have just woken up.

"Strife?" She stopped rubbing her eyes, looking up at the doorway. Deaths' expression may be hidden by a mask, but it takes no fool to be able to see that he was infuriated. He could see what she was wearing, showing more of her than most had seen before. Her eyes widened, turning orange. Death took several very quick steps into the room. He went to reach out for Sam, but she poofed away in a black smokey cloud as soon as he was near the bed.

The elder horseman turned to the door to see his younger brother no longer there. Death let out a loud noise of frustration, punching his fist into the doorframe.

Fury came running from down the hall on one side, and War sluggishly walking on the other.

"What's happened? Is Sam alright?" Fury looked concerned, looking into the room and trying to see over and around Death.

"What is all the noise about? The day has barely begun." War finally arrived over, crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

"I just caught Strife and Samantha sleeping together." The elder horsemans voice was deep and quiet.

Fury gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "No, what? Really? As in, they..?"

"I do not know. I came to greet Samantha and the idiot answered like he wasn't ashamed of anything. She was still asleep until I walked in, and she vanished when she saw me."

"I am sure there is an explanation for this, brother." Wars' arms dropped to his sides, looking at his older sibling.

"Yes, yes we know Sam! She would not harm you this way, or even go to such an extreme with another with no reason." Fury smiled reassuringly, reaching out to place a hand on Deaths' shoulder.

At her touch, Death snapped his head in her direction. His voice was now loud and clear. "She is a DEMON. That is what they do. They act with little thought. Especially when the chance is handed to them on a white tray."

Fury jumped back, surprised of her brothers words and sudden action. The armored horseman, who was just as surprised, took a step away with his mouth gaped open. Scrouge, who was coming upstairs from the alchemy lab she rarely left anymore, stood at the top to be just barely visible to the sibling horsemen.

Death looked up at his siblings, grunted and pushed back his sister so he could retreat to his room. His door slamming was the last noise that was made for a good while, with everyone else too afraid to move. It had been a very, very long time since Death was so angered. And a first that it involved Sam.


	32. Chapter 32

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks.

For three weeks, Sam was unheard of. Strife returned after a few hours, refusing to apologize to his brother due to having done nothing wrong. The white rider did as much clarifying as he could to the others of what happened.

"So, I didn't fuck her. She's hot but she's got more morals than any other living being I've ever met." Strife crossed his arms, looking at the eldest.

"And you were in her bed for the night because she did not want to be alone? I do not believe such. Why would she hide herself when she hasn't wronged."

"She thought you were mad at her and would make her talk about the bullshit that happened at the meeting. Pff. The meeting, It really messed with her. Bad." Death shook his head and began walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Strife asked, not budging from his spot. "Going on a hunt."

Strife turned away, heading upstairs. Death swung open the door, and almost immediately after it closed it reopened.

"Oh, what, forgot your magic portal beans?" He turned back to the door, but his sibling wasn't the one to greet his eyes.

"Strife? Are you the only one home?" Sam was in the doorway, her hoodie barely recognizable from being ripped and torn along with her jeans. Her hair was sticking to her face from sweat, matted down with what looked like dirt and blood. Her arms were shaking slightly, as she stared at him with bright brown eyes.

He flew down the stairs, yelling all sorts of questions, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her. "Where have you been? Who hurt you? Did you do this yourself? Why are you just now coming back to us? Death just left, let me cal-"

"NO." She grabbed his arms, pinning them to her shoulders. The rider was clearly confused,but nodded and moved back a step when she released him. "Don't call Death. I don't want to see him right now. After I clean up. I just wanted to apologise to you about leaving like that and not helping explain to him what happened, I wasn't thinking and I was too scared to come back sooner."

"Okay, how about you tell me how you got so fucked up? And why isn't it healed already? And why is it so infected looking?" He grabbed a loose part of her hoodie, only being held together by a thread.

"I was upset, I got myself into a fight."

"I bet they're sorry they walked into you on a bad day, huh?"

"I lost." The demon looked at the ground, hugging herself.

Strife looked shocked, and then put a hand on her shoulder and tried to edge her inside. "C'mon, you must've really got a bad conscious. Let's get you cleaned up."

Sam mustered a soft chuckle, nudging his hand off her shoulder, making him wrap his arm around her instead until they got to the stairs. "You're such a pervert. If he wasn't mad before, he would now."

"Oh c'mon,I'm being nice here." He threw his arms up, surrendering.

"I'm just teasing you. Don't tell anybody I'm here except Death, and that's IF he comes home before I'm out of the shower."

"Yes ma'am." The rider went to the couch, plopping down, putting his dirty boots on the coffee table,and watching more news.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Death barged in the front door, making Strife jump from his nap mid-snore. "Where is she? I smell her. She's here. Why didn't you summon me?"

"Huh? Oh, she begged me not to tell you unless you came back before she left the bathroom." With that, his elder flew up the stairs and marched straight for the bathroom. "She's all banged up, be cautious!" Strife yelled for his brother, but he was too focused on talking to the demon.

Death made it to the bathroom, breaking the lock on the door by barging it open. "WHERE HAVE YO-" He froze, staring at a soaking, wet, naked women, covered in bruises and scratches, some fresh and some old.

Sam was standing in front if the mirror, looking at the damage done to her within the last few weeks. She too was frozen, but shortly after her face turned red as she yanked a towel off the rack to put in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?! You shouldn't just barge in like that!" The demon was wrapping the towel around herself when Death pushed her against the wall, getting in her face.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me? Why did you leave for almost a full moon cycle without a word, especially after you were given such news, you worried everyone, you worried me, I was scared I'd have lost you again! And you've come back hurt nonetheless, so everyone was right to worry!" He was pushing her more into the wall as he spoke, but was shoved back by the demon against the sink counter, with Sam leaning towards him.

"I left because I needed to breath, you're always breathing down my neck any time you think I'm upset. Even when nothing is wrong you act like I'm about to do something stupid when I'm perfectly fine, I've gotten better and you give me no credit! You claim to know what's best for me,but it's like you don't know me at all! You worry me all the damn time and you don't care, you disappear without a word all the time, you know I hate it, and you never try to change it! You don't relax and it puts everyone on edge!"

The rider stood up right, slamming the door closed and looking down at her while she was still trying to stay against him, a threatening pose to both of them. "I am DEATH. I do not get to relax. I do not get a day o-"

"Yes you can! You know you can, you've done it before, we've had this conversation! It never changed a thing except for a damn day! All you do is work, work, work, hell, even spending time with me is work for you at this point, and that's the only reason you do it!" She took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest to keep the towel up.

"You know DAMN WELL that isn't true!" He was clearly upset, poking her shoulder at the beginning of his statement, noticing a bruised ring around her neck.

She continued staring at him, her eyes turning to brown, her expression changing to hurt. "Which part?"

"Sam, you know what part. With the way you always act, running away from every little thing, even the things you truly desire, do you really expect somebody who is busy to sit and wait for you? I am sorry to say, but the world does not revolve around you. If running is how you deal with things, then perhaps you need to learn a new way to cope." Her eyes fell to the floor, not moving other than to hug the towel to herself. "You have people who care for you now, if you really cared for us you would think of what we would feel in regards to your vanishing. You can speak to us, any of us. Or at least tell us where it is you are going."

There was silence, and his arms fell to his side as he straightened himself again, looking to the side. Sam quietly spoke his name, and when he gave no response, she reached up and gently put a hand on his mask. Like a reflex, he grabbed her wrist, looking down at her again. He let out a sigh and let go of her, so she could remove his mask.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to change that about myself. I'm sure Strife explained already,but nothing happened that night, I promi-"

"Hush, Sam. I trust you." He placed a hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his, purring softly. They stood like this for a moment, before the rider spoke. "What happened to you while you were gone. Why are you so damaged?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was upset the whole time and got in a few fights."

Death looked at her hand that was against his, he grabbed it gently with both of his own. Her fingertips were raw, her claws looked cracked, broken, and filed down. He trailed his fingertip down to her wrist, another bruise around it. He saw it was on her other hand too. He looked her her, his expression clearly showing he didn't believe her.

The rider placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and hugged her to his chest. Her purring returned, for as long as they stood this way.

"You know, I'm still not clothed. And I think I really need to catch up on some sleep." The demon spoke, gently pulling away and pushing his mask into his chest instead. He chuckled, grabbing it from her and stepping towards the door.

"Yes, I am aware. I will leave you be, and I shall fix this door this evening. Perhaps you can join me in my room when you're comfortable? I have to finish filling some papers. After that, I have something for you."

Her face turned red, instantly thinking different than him, adjusting her towel to cover her more. He never invited people to his room, ever. "Uh. Yeah. I'll be there soon. Fifteen minutes."

"Pfft. You're definitely a demon." With that, he put his mask on and left the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the demon spoke to herself, sighing and finished dressing.


	33. Chapter 33

After drying herself off, tending briefly to her wounds, and putting on fresh clothes, she left the bathroom and headed straight to her horsemans door. She stood there a moment, her hand in position to knock, but she couldn't do it. Her hand jolted forward to knock,but still stopped before knocking. This went on for a couple minutes, when a voice suddenly startled her from the left side.

"Is bothering him after that argument a wise decision?" Strife was leaning on the wall beside her, with his arms crossed.

"He.. invited me. After I finished getting settled. And what choices I make aren't your decision."

"Considering I'm his punching bag lately, kinda is. You'll like what he's got for ya' though, don't worry." Strife gave her a pat on the shoulder, and walked down the hallway to his room. Her face was now red again, and she looked at Deaths door.

She aimed to knock after a minute went by, but to her surprise the door flew open in front of her. Death now stood before her, letting out a low chuckle at her expression.

"I was growing tired of feeling your presence by my door and you hadn't knocked yet." He spoke, stepping aside to allow her space to step in the room. He was much bigger than her, so there still wasn't much space, and no matter what she could have done she'd have brushed against his chest somehow. He closed the door as she entered, and she looked around the room, walls covered in papers and photos, sticky notes and maps, his desk had several books and many piles of paper. The bed was made perfectly however, not a visible wrinkle.

"Why is it your room is a disaster, but your bed is immaculate?" Sam looked up at Death, who now had his mask off and an eyebrow raised.

"Your curious mind could earn you some trouble."

Sam chuckled, walking to the bed. "May I sit on it? I feel like I'd ruin it." It was his turn to chuckle, nodding at her and setting his mask on the bed beside her. He then walked over to his desk, analyzing and organizing papers.

There was silence as Sam looked around the room, studying things over and over. "Is this all about The End Times battles?"

He didn't move from his work, but spoke heavily. "Yes. It is possible attack plans, based on what we know on all of the inferno circle members."

"Isn't the circle destroyed by the humans?"

Now he turned, looking at her while holding a few papers. "Yes, but some remain and there's high probability that the now nearly defenseless demons that remain, will go to the remaining circle members. They each will possibly have their own section of battle, knowing how selfish demons are." He stood, walking to a map that showed a few groups with estimated numbers written everywhere. The demon stood, walking over to it to inspect it. He began telling her random details he had thought of, when he realized Sam wasn't even listening. "Samantha? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" She turned to him hesitantly. "Yes, I was just wondering why you didn't list Samael? He's one of the tier trio, Lucifer's past right hand. Surely he'd rule over everyone, including the rest of the circle. That was decided such would happen, should something happen to Lucifer. Before him would be Spendu, the man I presumed my father, but he's gone aswell."

The rider stared at her, looked at the map, and then back to her. "Samael is alive? How do you know? Are you sure?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then her face went blank and she just looked at him. "I'm a demon. I've talked to demons. I had no idea none of you even knew, they all talk about him so much. I haven't heard any talk about any of the other circle members."

Death grabbed a pen and paper, pinning it to the map, writing something on it. She guessed what it was, and decided to go back and sit on the bed.

"Samantha, you are a genius. A smart, articulated, well thought out, considerate, kind, wonderful woman." He finished writing, looking at her and smiling. "And I'm glad you're my partner."

His comment made her face go red and her lips curl, she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I try. No biggie."

"Nonsense. It is indeed a "biggie". you could have just given us a clear high advantage. It is simple, marvelous information." He was smiling a lot, which made her heart feel warm and heavy.

"I'm glad I could help with your work."

"Indeed, so am I. This information is enough to put a serious jump on things." He walked over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The rider went to pull away, but was pulled back down by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. Sam gently tried to pull him down next to her, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Sit with me for a moment, please?"

The rider sat beside her, wrapping an arm tightly around her mid torso,and a hand behind her head. They sat like this for several minutes in perfect silence. Death was the first to break it. "You know, I truly missed your company. As did the others. War, he has even come to me once to tell me he'd wish for your return. It seems your bidaily spar sessions are growing on him." Sam chuckled as a response, sighing and pulling away from their hug. "I apologise for yelling at you once I saw you. I was.. not thinking clearly. I hadn't been able to do so since you've left. I was worried, I know that news was uneasy for you, and you have an issue of keeping problems to yourself. But you must know, you do not have to do so anymore. You have people. Friends. Family. A mate. You can speak to whomever you trust."

"Tch. A mate? Oh please, I'm as innocent as a baby." Sam gently shoved his shoulder, looking away. She looked at him again and his face was much closer, and his expression changed to a softer and less worrisome look. He leaned closely to her, until she could feel his breath. "That can change, my darling." Her face was red hot, she inched to him slightly, but before their lips could graze past each other, she shot up off of the bed and cleared her throat.

"So, you said you uh. Had something for me or something?" She stood with her back to him, looking around the room again. She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, and his head hovering next to her ear. "Yes, I do, and you shall receive it soon." His breath was hot and on her neck, she wanted to move but her legs felt so heavy they wouldn't budge. "Death.." she said quietly and uneasy, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she sure had a guess.

He pressed the rest of his body closer to her, keeping his head as low and close to her head as he could. She could instantly feel something poking at her. "Yknow what," she jumped from his grasp and bolted for the door, opening it but keeping her back to the rider. "I'm still not feeling good, I think I should nap and maybe we can talk tomo-"

She was cut off by the door being spammed, Death turned her around and kept her against the door. His face was level with hers, and he just stared at her, the demons eyes being a bright orange. They were still for a moment before he backed off, grabbing his symbolic mask from the bed to put it on. "There is something I'd like to show you, it is outside."

Sam hesitated, but opened the door and lead the way downstairs and out front. Death was close behind, but changed to take lead once they got out the door. "I was actually out hunting for something for you, just before I found out you'd have returned home." He said, turning to the direction of the stables. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not, but I knew it wouldn't go unappreciated."

Sam was confused, tilting her head as she followed him. He turned to look at her, and she could tell by his eyes he was smiling behind the mask. His arms gestured for her to continue to the stables. So, the demon went, The familiar horses excited to see her, especially Ruin and Despair. Chaos and Corruptions horses looked sad, and barely there, which dropped her mood as well. Then there was a horse she hadn't seen before. It looked thin yet strong, with it's fur and hair being gray, and white eyes that looked so beautiful.

The demon turned to the rider, with a confused expression."Who's is this? It's beautiful, is it Scrouges'?" Death replied with a shake of the head. It took her a moment before she understood, and her eyes widened. She looked back to the horse, and stared, leaning on the gate. "Is it mine? Really?"

The rider stepped closer, putting an arm on her shoulder. The horse Stepped closer, nuzzling the hand Sam reached out to it. Death chuckled, pleased with her reaction. "Want to ride together?"

Sam had no hesitation, opening the gate and petting the horse. "Hell yeah. Shouldn't I name him first?"

"Her." He scratched the back of his neck, looking at the other horses.

"Her?" She said in response, "I thought all the Phantom Horses you've ever found have been male." Death nodded in response, looking at her again. "This is the first female Phantom Horse we have ever come across."

"Oh. Well, what should I name her?" She went back to petting her new companion, giving it a kiss on it's cheek, smiling.

"What follows you?" The demon looked confused again, "Death is followed by Dispair. War is followed by Ruin. What follows you?"

She looked to the horse again, petting its head. "I'm not sure. Anything bad, maybe.."

Death stepped closer and held her hand that was free. "How about Joy?" She instantly was confused, looking at him like he's lost his mind.

"Youve made me and my siblings laugh and smile more than we'd all ever thought possible. You bring healthy change to the ones you care for. You bring joy to many, but you're blinded by your self hatred." The horseman kissed the hand of hers he was holding, just to cover it with both of his hands. "I know you put on your own mask when you're around me, for my own sake. It does makes me feel joyful to know you care for me in such a way, but it pains me more so that you're being untruthful with yourself,to yourself, as well as me and my siblings. You do not need to be alone, we do not want you to be alone. Stay, and bring us joy once more."

"Did Fury speak to you about that?" Death nodded, and the demon looked back to the horse, silent for a good while. "How about it, do you like the name Joy?" The grey horse neighed loudly, dancing it's front hooves. Sam smiled, continuing to pet it. "Well then, how about a Joy ride?"


	34. Chapter 34

The pair were now close beside each other trotting along, in no particular direction, away from the horsemens home. The neutral toned cloudless blue sky, and the deep grey grassy plain stretched far off. They were silent, aside of the horses occasionally sniffing at each other's faces and neighing.

"It seems our horses are getting along quite well." The masked one spoke, reaching over and giving Joy a pat on the neck, only to be swatted by the hand of it's new rider. Death looked at the demon, playfully insulted.

"Ah ah ah! No touchies. This one's mine." She smiled and gave her own horse a pet, causing it to reach it's head back towards her in happiness.

"Aye, you touch all of the others every time they are seen by you. I cannot share the joy from the gift I have given you?"

"I only pet the others because I didn't have my own." Dust, who the demon felt she hadn't seen in forever suddenly came to land on her shoulder and rub his face against her cheek. Sam smiled, and looked at Death who gave her the most unamused expression she could ever see from him, with or without the mask. The demon immediately erupted into laughter, which only made Death smile briefly.

"You're stealing too many hearts these days, Samantha." He continued looking at her, his love, his mate, whom he has never seen in such a mood. Everything about her at this moment seemed perfectly fine. No, not everything. He continued to look at her and saw her fresh bruises once again. Her neck, wrists, and the faint smell of blood was still around, which only told him the scratches he had seen before weren't healed yet. His expression darkened behind the mask, but as if on instinct, the demon halted her laughter to look at him.

"Are you okay? I hadn't actually upset you, have I?" The now brown eyed woman cocked her head to the side, slanting her brows.

"No," the horseman looked ahead in the direction they were riding, "you've done nothing wrong."

There was silence once more, the demon only continuing to stare at him for another minute. His thoughts were loud and easy to read, because the only thing on his mind was wondering what happened in her disappearance. "I told you, I got in a fight when I was gone."

"You are lying." He spoke, not bothering turning to her and his voice low. "You do not lie unless it is to protect others, or something is very wrong."

There was more silence.

"You're right." She took a deep breath, and had Joy move slower, and Death did the same for Dispair. "I got attacked by a group. I didn't fight back because I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"You still lie."

"No," she looked at him finally, clearly being angered. "I was ashamed to say so at first! I've come so far, become stronger, and I let a group of pathetic demons get a jump on me? Of course I would lie at first to cover such a thing."

The horseman didn't turn to her or have any visible reaction. "You still lie. As said, you only lie to protect or if something is wrong." Now, he turned to her. The strictness in his eyes made her stomach churn. "You will either tell me the truth, or stop lying."

She was clearly taken aback for a second or so, but returned his stern expression, her eyes slowly growing red. "I have said the truth already. If you choose to believe your so called _mate _a liar, so be it." The demon pushed ahead, Joy now trotting onward. Death was left behind for a brief time, but within that he could feel much anger build in him.

Now that the two were beside one another again, and at least two feet between each other, Sam decided it was best to ask the question she'd be wondering for the last hour or so. "Why were you being so odd before?"

"I thought odd to be your specialty. What is odd to you is normal to others, remember?" There was a slight playful tone is his voice,but the pervious anger still very much present.

"You know what I'm talking about,Kinslayer." Death turned to her at that, "you were acting by far different than usual."

"I could say the same to you. Since your return you continue swapping from emotion to emotion in a matter of seconds."

Now it was Sam's turn to look at the masked man, her eyes both orange and red. "It's your fault!"

"How so?"

"You greeted me when I was in a state of vulnerability! And then threw an argument in my face! And then you were so soft and kind, and then tried pushing inappropriate manners on me, and then you do all this, as if nothing happened!" her voice was loud and frantic, and she gestured to Joy at the end of her words. She dropped her head and slumped her shoulders. She couldn't hear his thoughts, the air was uncomfortably quiet to her.

"As I recall, before that moment the last I had seen of you, you had spent the night with my most confrontal brother. And you came back injured. I could smell your blood from outside. I hadn't known what happened,and having seen the negative impact my words had on you at the time had me stop. In that brief moment, I realized how much I truly missed having you here. I just wanted to spend time with you. And then you helped with the End Times battle planning I had, and I remembered how helpful and joyful it is to have you around. And, this right now, I had planned the day I caught you and Strife. I wanted to spend the day hunting a Phantom Horse for you, so we could do this."

The horseman was too busy in his words to realize the quiet tears falling from his mates face. He looked over at her, and silently instructed Dispair to move closer to her. Death placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at him. Her tears immediately stopped falling, and he wiped the remaining wetness off of her cheeks. "You didn't explain the inappropriate part."

Death chuckled at her words, pulling his hand away and facing ahead once more. "Strife told me while you were gone, some of the things you've told him."

"...WHAT? What'd he say? He's surely lying to you, he's Strife, he causes arguments! It's in the name! He-"

"He said you told him you'd never go so far on your own accord, and that it'd have to be mine." he looked at the demon, who froze mid sentence and is left with a deep blush across her face. "Within reason, of course." The rider teasingly looked her up and down, and then ahead of the horses once again.

"I.. am going to need to talk to Strife once we return." She looked down at Joy, as Death let out a lowly chuckle.

Though, as if on cue, the white horse Agony and it's rider Strife had appeared on the other side of Sam. "Why wait?" Almost instantly,his head was jolted backwards and his mask flying off his face due to the demon giving him a fistful of emotion. Literally. "Hey! What the hell!"

Death immediately begins laughing, followed by a senseless argument regarding his mate and brother. He tones out the noise and just watches, with a smile on his face.

To his free side, Vengeance and Ruin appear, the black and red horses with their corresponding riders, Fury and War. "I see your love has returned, and nothing different seems to be in place." the woman smiled, watching along with Death.

"Look closer, sister. I can smell Sam's blood from here." War stiffened, not paying mind to the loud argument over what seemed to be about keeping things to themselves.

"Ah, her neck. What happened brother? Too much aggression?" The violet haired woman laughed, nudging her eldest with her arm.

He shook his head, turning to the two. "My mate claims to have lost a fight in her disappearance."

The horsewoman cocked her head to the side, examining their fellow demon more thoroughly, War slightly doing the same. "Death, you are aware those do not seem to be marks of a mere loss of battle."

"I know sister. If she does not want to share such information yet, I will not force her. If it is truly worth saying,her guilt will eat at her until she speaks. I cannot force her to speak."

War chuckled, making his two closest elders look at him. "Rather, you won't brother. We all know you could."

"You are wrong, she is much stronger in her confidence now. I would lose before I try."

The sister let's out a half heartedly laugh, patting the masked elder on the shoulder. "Some mate you have there, admitting to losing to her before you try? This is a new side of you."

Death shrugged her off, "new of us all. We have each changed since her arrival once again."

The youngest spoke, not aimed at everyone. "Let's just hope she doesn't become a weakness." War looked at the two beside him, and they all turned to the demon and Strife,who were now laughing about various things, paying no mind to the other three.

"I believe it's too late for that, brother." The eldest trotted ahead at his words, followed by Fury and War.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey! Wait up!" Sam and Strife raced to meet back up with the others, causing them all to cut short on their previous conversations . "I hadn't realized you two joined us, I'm glad to see you all again." Fury smiled at the demon, and War nodded in her direction.

"As to you, Sam." the other woman spoke "we all worried of your absence."

This made the demons smile fade, looking back down at her horse.

"I see your mate has gotten you a new friend, have you decided a name?" The youngest spoke, now staring at the beautiful horse.

"Joy," the demon smiled, patting the horse on the head. "It was Deaths idea."

"Oh wow, that actually fits better than I thought any of us would come up with."

"Agreed, brother."

"Yes, Sam, it does fit you well." the horsemen All spoke, except Death, who was simply listening.

They all continued with aimless chatter, all except Death speaking. Sam wanted to pause to hear his thoughts, but it seemed she didn't need to. The eldest of the horsemen cleared his throat suddenly, earning everyone's attention. "Sam," he spoke calmer than usual, which immediately ran red flags across Sam's mind. "I have been thinking, and briefly discussed with a few others," he gestured to Fury and War, making Strife scoff quietly and make a comment about never being included. "And we still believe, especially now that we know Samael is still alive, that you should lead the battle at the End Times."

Sam froze, and Joy did too. Due to this,they were now behind about a yard or so from the others, and they all turned around to look at her. "Are you still seriously going to ask me this? I said no the first time, and nothing is going to change my mind."

"Sweetie," the horsewoman spoke quietly, "we know how you feel about this, but it may be the best route for us all to take. Please consider."

"No. That's always has and always will be my answer. I may hate many demons, but not all of them. And I won't start what will end them." With that, the demon and her horse turned around and galloped back home, with Dust popping off her shoulder before too much distance grew. The horsemen stood behind to watch, as they could hardly see the manor and stables from the great distance they've archived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually, the four returned home. The horses were put in their stables, and Joy being next to Dispair seemed to cause them to instantly make close friends. All of the horsemen could tell, something was off with Sam's tree. It no longer seemed to glow, and it's leaves were falling at a much faster rate.

"Looks like the tree misses her." The brown haired rider spoke, chuckling to himself.

"Me and Sam have joked of that before. Although,it seems that may very well be the issue." Death said to the remaining two,War having left for home much before the others. Sam was definitely upstairs, as that's exactly where he went. He didn't notice if the others had followed. The eldest stepped into his room, and noted something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, until he tried finding out a new battle plan, then he could really put his finger on it.

His wall of maps and information, it was all changed one way or another. Information about specific demons corrected, accurate estimates of how the demons may form, and how they could be counteracted, even a few pictures were added, ones he had no logical idea on how anyone could have gotten. He knew it was Sam who did this, but he also knew she wouldn't give answers to how she had half of this information. He wanted to ask anyway.

He strolled down the hallway, only to find her door partly open, and the room vacant. He stepped out only to bump into the demon herself, coming from the end of the hallway. The only other rooms on that side, were of War and a restroom.

"Paying my other sibling a visit? Will Fury be next? Or perhaps our basement dweller who is always looking for making new potions and such, I am sure you two would fair well." the horseman smiled behind the mask, chuckling quietly.

"You're a prick." the demon playfully pushed him aside so she could enter the room, and plopped on the chair at the desk. He chuckled, and closed the bedroom door behind him in the room. She was writing things down, but sneakily covering her work once she felt her lover come closer. "I don't know if you saw, but I went ahead and fixed a few things you had in your room."

"Few is an understatement, darling. I am unsure if anything I had is the same."

"Sorry . I know I should have asked permission first. I was just too overthrown by earlier."

"I understand. Do not fret, I appreciate the help. Though next time, I believe we should do so together." The demon nodded, "speaking of such, how did you do all of that in such a short time?"

Without a word, the demon began rummaging through a drawer as the horseman sat on the bed. "I was already thinking of it myself," she pulled out a few folders, handing them to him. "So I just put them up for you to see."

He opened a folder, but saw nothing of the sorts related to the battle. He read on anyway, and realized just how much she had wanted to take on the art of puppeteering. "Necromancy ? I remember you possessed a book to learn, but I had no idea you wanted to go so far with it." The demons face flushed, and she snatched the folder from him just to replace it with another. "Why did you not just ask me to teach you myself?"

"I don't do as well with teachers, it normally depends."

"On?"

"Im unsure. That's why I rather learn myself and consult someone when I may be stuck."

"That's a smart way to go about it, I guess. Care to give me an example, my apprentice?" Death took off his mask, setting it on her desk, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Pfft," the demon looked in another drawer. "Sure. And while you're here, I guess I can ask a question or two. Some of the books I have are conflicting each other,and I can't tell what's true without another pair of eyes."

"Is one regarding how one sees the puppets?" Sam nodded, pulling out a small jar with what appears to be bones.

"Yeah, one book says they appear blue or teal regardless of who can see said puppets," she dumped the jar's contents smack onto the desk, "but one says if it's an enemy to someone,it will be viewed as purple."

"Ah, yes. To the creator, it will always seem passive, which is blue. However, it is hard to choose whom the creator would want the puppets passive to, as that requires tremendous power, that as well as switching ones alliance."

"So, in otherwords, if I make this creature passive to you, it would be really hard to change it to aggressive, and vise versa?"

"Perhaps not, size matters. You are strong, so changing the alliance of something so small may be simple for you."

Sam pressed a finger on the desk, and a small crackly trail of teal light pursues its way towards the pile of bone. Once it gets there, the bones move to correspond into a hand sized lizard, with a ghostly blue shell of where it's skin would be, should it be alive.

"The bigger the puppet also determines the amount of time to construct, and the strength of the power it takes to get to the puppet."

"Strength being the damage to where it's resting?" Death nodded. The puppet jumped onto Sam's lap, staring at Death.

"I could rarely ever get any puppets alliance to change, small or large. I create them with angels and my siblings in mind, and the rest are viewed as enemy." Sam looked up at him, confused.

"You're so powerful though," she looked back to the puppet "I'm sure you could if you tried."

"I have." He was now looking at the puppet, which was now a royal purple. And then teal. And then purple again, and once more teal. "Yes, rub it in my face."

Sam looked up at him, confused. "What'd I do wrong this time?"

"Were you not just changing it's alliance towards me repeatedly?" The demons eyes went wide, and she picked up the puppet herself.

"Did I? I was just thinking really briefly about it attacking you and how cute it would be." She sat the puppet back on the desk, and it leaped into the jar and faded into it's pile of bone.

"Cute..?"

"I had no idea how easy that would be, but like you said it's probably because it's so small. I guess there's probably more I could do." She placed her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Did you refer to something attacking me, as cute?" His unamused expression from earlier returned, not that Sam noticed it.

"Oh shoot- I have to go talk to our basement dweller." The demon ran off quickly, leaving an annoyed horseman behind.

He sighed, standing and leaving, but stopped once he reached the door. Death turned, looking back at the folder she had originally handed him. He knew he shouldn't snoop, but in his mind it was almost not as different as the way she changed things on his wall. He decided to return the favor.


	36. Chapter 36

Death was awoken from his rare slumber by clashing of metal outside. He knew it was probably War and Sam training again, so if he hadn't heard both of them emit a blood curdling cry one after the other, he never would've left his room to investigate. He wasn't alone though, as he caught Fury and Strife heading downstairs as well. "You two were not chaperoning their spar?"

Strife waved a dismissive hand at his elder brother, "Nah, they're grown ups. They can handle it themselves."

"Apparently not, it sounded like they both got really hurt. And I can smell Samantha's blood from all the way in here. Something else too, I can't place my finger on what it is, though." Fury was the first out the door, and ran off right after letting out a gasp. Strife was right behind, doing the same but shouting. And lastly, a now furious Death stood in the doorway, watching Fury and Strife try to pry War from pinning Sam to her tree. He could see from here, thanks to her being in a tank top rather than her hoodie, the amount of cuts all across her arms, parallel horizontal stripes, some healed and some not. Some were surrounded by black bruising and she looked extremely pained, and weak. Blood was dripping from her head, down her face and matting down some of her hair.

Death couldn't hear what their argument was about, and he didn't care. He marched straight over, wielding harvester. Sam noticed him, and her eyes went wide, her growling mildly ceased, and she visibly thrashed more under her overpowering opponent and their blade.

"War, your brother is right behind you, you should get of-"

"Do I appear to give a damn? You may be his mate but you are still just a filthy demon." With that, everyone just froze and looked at him. "You are all the same, no matter how you choose to act like it is untrue. I will never believe that you are on our side in the End Times battle." He pushed his hand and the small dagger he held harsher onto Sam's neck, making her growling go silent. Fury was trying to push Death away before making a mistake, and Strife was screaming and throwing threats to his younger brother.

"Who the hell gave you the right to say shit like that to her, huh? You used to talk all high and mighty about her, the hell is this about? She's never done anything wrong to you, or any of us! You're lucky I don't beg our skeleton over there to slice off your other arm! Hell, be glad I don't shoot you myself until you're unrecognizable!" Strife pestered War endlessly, which only made Death more and more uneasy.

"Brother, do not overreact. I am sure there is a reason for such outburst. We know each other well, I am surprised something like this did not happen sooner."

Death looked at his sister, and then the ground. Sam's hoodie lay not too far to the side of where she was now, he was wondering why she was only in her tank top and still in her jeans. "Why was this removed, I wonder, and if it has to do with their bickering."

Fury looked at the article of clothing, and then Death, and then the remaining three. She stepped back, silently telling her eldest she would no longer interfere.

Death began walking closer to the two in a scramble, and even Strife stepped aside when he could both see and feel the anger emitting from his older sibling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours before

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam woke early today, instantly rushing downstairs, past a sleeping Strife on the couch, and into the basement. "Scrouge, you up yet?" The demon looked around the alchemy lab, spotting the quiet rider in the corner of the room.

"Yes, yes. I have started on a few of the possibilities you have requested. Will War be joining us today?" The rider was setting out several daggers, and vials in front of each one with different labels.

"He said he'd think about it. I asked shortly after returning home from the horse rides, I think he'd still be on edge about yesterday."

"Due to how you rejected their proposal again?"

"Yes, that. I know how he feels on the topic already, so I know it really bothers him."

"Ah," the horsewoman spoke, "he has a soft spot for you, did you know? We all do."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Considering I'm with Death, I'd say that's a big deal to you all."

"That isn't what I meant, and you are fully aware of that." The two looked at each other seriously and silently, only for it to be broken by the sound of metal clanking down the steps.

They both turned to see War, hood down and rubbing his eyes. "Why must this start so early in the day?" The women let out low chuckles, tending back to the daggers.

"I don't think Death would approve of this, and Fury and Strife aren't very good at keeping secrets. Besides, you owe me for the speed training I keep giving you."

The horseman replied with an unsatisfied grunt, walking over to the table. There were two rows of daggers, and a row of vials. "How is this going to work?" He asked.

"One dagger," Sam pointed to one of the small blades on the lowest row, "is going to be dunked into a solution." She pointed to a vial at the top row, corresponding with the first dagger. "And if that blade can cause similar results as the sword Lilith used on me forever ago," she pointed to the dagger in the middle of the two items she's previously pointed to. "We're going to ask you to share a speck of your nephilim energy into it, and see if it continues to work."

"Why must we do it this way? And why mine, and not Scrouges'?" He gestured to his sibling, looking at the shorter demon.

"Because, scrap metal, she's too old. You're the youngest we have here, if Chaos or Corruption were present, I'd ask them to do it."

War sighed, and sat down at a nearby table. Scrouge leaned to Sam, whispering to her. "What does age have to do with this experiment?"

"Nothing," Sam whispered, "I just wanted him to shut up." The two shared a brief laugh as Scrouge started getting daggers covered in different solutions. Once one was done, she walked over to War, rolling up her sleeve and holding the dagger to him. "Wanna do the honors?"

He stared at her, and then let out a low chuckle. "Do you realize what you are asking me?"

"To cut me. I know you've been aching to hurt me since we started sparing, let out some of the anger so you can stop having a stick up your ass around me." The demon nudged the dagger towards him an inch more.

The rider reluctantly took the small knife, looking at her arm and then up at her. "If I do this, will you answer me a simple question? Without lies?"

"Anything, just not right now preferably. I do give my word however to eventually give an answer."

"I'll be sure to ask at an appropriate time." With that, he made a slow, horizontal cut on her wrist.

The demon made a very brief pained expression, but it went away as soon as it came. She turned to Scrouge, after taking the dagger and thanking War.

Many tests were made, her arms were covered in marks, new and old. Some were turning black and bruised, others oozing small amounts of pus. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, and filled the room, no doubt it leaked to the ground floor above. War was the one who continued slicing away at her every time they wanted to do a new trial, several solutions passing, requiring him to tamper with a corresponding dagger for them to pursue.

War was definitely intrigued at the woman's approach for the situation. Harming herself over and over, for the sake of only chancing to find something similar to what a Demon Lord created. She was persistent, and skillful, especially with the right help, and he believed she chose the perfect crew.

"Well," the demon sighed, "I think that's all I can really take for now. War, you ready for the bidaily sparring?"

"We sparred yesterday."

"Oh c'mon, you afraid of getting your ass handed to you again?" The woman spoke, pulling down her sleeves carefully.

"Did you not just have me do this so I would not be as stern with you, and now you entice me?"

"I never claimed to be logical about this."

War chuckled, following her upstairs after she gave her thanks to Scrouge.

The fight started as normal, minus the single digit audience they normally had. Sam had the upper hand, but not for long. She kept to hand combat, while of course We would use his sword.

"Growing weak already, are we?"

"You say we, but my insulted mind tells me you only mean myself."

The rider chuckled at her response, swinging a rapid three times at her, barely missing due to her swift movements. "You are not as fast as you normally are. Did you lose too much blood in there?"

"I wouldn't say too much, but some of the poisons we used are definitely hindering me."

"So, what is Scrouge getting from this exchange?" He said, elbowing her away as she decided to throw a kick at his side.

"Nothing, it was from the kindness of her heart." The demon landed on her hands, flipping onto her feet and immediately jumping behind him.

"What heart?" he swung around, only to be greeted with a knee to the face, missing his target completely.

"You doubt everyone too much." She stepped aside, waiting for him to regain posture.

"Possibly, but you doubt yourself tenfold." He dashed forward to her, jousting his sword in her direction. She clapped her hands against the blade as it came close, being forced back as he continued dashing forward briefly.

"I see you've learned how to evade in the wrong direction." She twisted her hands, carelessly pulling on the blade which caused him to lose his balance and fall forward. She popped a hand out to his chest to help steady him, keeping their faces remotely close. "Either you got slightly better, or the poison is doing just enough for your benefit."

The horseman was shoved so he could stand upright, and he took a few steps back, staring at her. "How about I ask my question now?"

"Shoot it."

"What really happened while you were absent." The question didn't sound like one, but more of a statement, a serious one. He shoved his blade into the ground, leaning on it, and she remained still.

"As I told Death, I lost a fight. Or two. I mostly walked around various places."

"Was hell a frequent in those various places?"

Her posture stiffened, and she then relaxed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes. It's the world I know best, it's comforting."

"Was it really a fight you lost, or was somebody harassing you."

The demon walked towards her tree, standing guard in front of it. "I guess that could be another term for it, yes."

"Was Samael involved at any time? It seems he's roaming hell freely now."

"No. It was just a flank of demons."

At her remark, War pulled Chaoseater from the ground. "I heard all of the demons are working together, correct? And Death was the one to share that none were isolating any of their kind, or those who wanted to help."

"You are right." She got more defensive, and her fight or flight senses went through the roof.

"I've caught you in a lie, demon. A spy of mine has seen you visit Samael, and you were with him throughout your absence." He began rushing towards her, and she can't remember ever seeing him angrier than now.


End file.
